Canterlot Academy: A New Era
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: The 1st instalment of the Canterlot Academy series. 99% set in the Equestria Girls world. Expect first impressions, Heartache and a unexpected love for soccer. MUST-READ
1. Prologue - Academy Tour

NOTE: This is the first fanfic to not use the Characters section. This is due to the fact that i'm adding tons of characters from tons of different franchises. This is technacally a crossover, A multi-crossover. Anyway, Here is the fanfic guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue - Academy Tour

"Well hello there. I'm so glad you have made it to the grand opening of the new Canterlot Academy that has been built over the summer holidays. Our workmen have been very busy creating the academy. It seems to be one of the largest academies in the world. Follow me, I'll give you a tour of the inside".

Principal Celestia showed the cameramen inside of the academy.

"Our students here will enjoy the facilities we offer them here at Canterlot Academy. We've got over 50 facilities to offer them, Like...an indoor swimming pool for swimming purposes, A soccer pitch, A basketball court and loads of football pitches and tennis courts for our students to enjoy the sports we offer here. We also have a courtyard and 5 buildings across the yard. There are 10 dorms in each building so we have 50 dorms in this acedemy".

Principal Celestia then went back inside the academy and continued the tour.

"Now, Every learning place or buiding must have a fire evacuation plan for when their is a fire drill. We have a Gamewell S-4 fire alarm that dings continuesly when smoke is provoked in the academy. Anywhere where smoke can appear sets off the fire alarm, Exceptfor the cooking room of course. We also test the fire alarm very regulary every semester to make sure".

She then showed the cameramen her help around the academy.

"We have infact, Five Vice-principals here and i will show you to them right now".

She then went over to the five Vice-principals and introduced them to the cameramen.

"We have Vice-principal Luna, Vice-principal Cadence, Vice-principal Shining Armor, Vice-principal Trunchbull and Vice-principal Finster".

Principal Celestia then walked to the front of the school.

"We hope our students will love it here at Canterlot Academy. The tour is now over and i'm glad that this video tour helped you succeed in a better life. I'm Principal Celestia, And i'm the princicpla at Canterlot Academy".

The cameramen started packing their things and Principa Celestia waited for her students to head their way to Canterlot Academy.

That's the end of this prologue. Well, I guess that this academy is already starting to turn out good...Hang on, Vice-principal Trunchbull and Vice-principal Finster, Man, This is already starting to get intresting. Oh well, Every academy has to have at least 2 strict people working there. Read on by going to the next page. Please drop a review after reading this. Thank you.


	2. The Students Roll In

Chapter 2: The Students Roll In

A blue lamborghini rolled up to the side of the sidewalk of the steps into the academy. The doors opened as wind was blasted through a rainbow haired girl's face She lifted her legs to the ground and soon got out of the lamboghini. Her mom and dad were getting out of the car as the rainbow haired girl looked at the academy, Breathing and sighing.

"Ok Rainbow Dash, Are you ok here". Her mom asked.

Rainbow looked towards her with a guilt on her face.

"No, I can't believe you let me go to this academy mom, Without my best friends". She fought back.

"Well Dashie, I can't do nothing about that, Maybe your best friends will join a different academy".

Rainbow looked away from her mom and dad.

"Yeah, Likely". She muttered under her breath.

Her dad tried to lighten Rainbow's mood by going to her and lifting her chin up.

"Now Rainbow. Whatever happens, I'll be there for you girl". He said.

"But dad, This is an academy. There's a likely chance of dorms popping up somewhere. I'm going to have to stay until the year ends". Rainbow fought back again.

Her dad lifted his hand to his face.

"Really".

"Well duhhh. I'm probably gonna have to stay in this loser academy with some stupid losers".

"Can we please stop quarreling and get home please Rainbow. We need to nourish our health and you need to do the same, Without us". her mom said.

Rainbow's mom and dad got inside the car.

"Goodbye Rainbow. See you at the end of the year". her mom concluded.

The blue lamborghini drove off down the road, Leaving Rainbow in a pitiful dust of bane inside her heart. She picked up her backpack and muttered...

"Great".

She looked back at the academy, Daring to take her steps inside the building. She did so eventually. She used her physic knowledge to find the cafeteria. She found it eventually. She opened the doors and found out there was nobody there.

"Wow, I'm early". She said.

She plunked her bag on one of the tables and pulled out her favourite Daring Doo book and started reading. Little did she know that her best friends would be entering the acedamy eswell.

* * *

A yellow Renault pulled over by the sidewalk, Revealing its colourful technology that a Renault has. The doors started to open and a pink haired girl stumbled out of the car. Her mom was there to drop her off.

"Are you sure your ok with this Fluttershy". Her mom asked.

"I'm sure". Fluttershy answered in a soft tone.

"Good, I'll be picking you up at the end of the year".

Her mom's last words seemed to freeze Fluttershy, Making her choice to back away from the whole thing increasingly easy.

"Wait, Wait".

"It was too late, Her mom had already drove off down the road. Fluttershy pleased herself with guilt and anger that she already chose this in the first place. She stared at the academy, Daring to take a step inside.

"C'mon Fluttershy. You can do this". She said to herself.

Fluttershy eventually stuck her foot inside the academy and follewed the way to the cafeteria, Not knowing that the doors were already open due to Rainbow's entrance. She walked to the cafeteria door, Where she finds it being open. She wondered why and as soon she was visible inside the cafeteria. Rainbow noticed her and jumped out and hugged her.

"What are you doing here Flutters. I thought you weren't coming here". Rainbow asked.

"I was, Until i changed my mind about the dorm thing. I guess i'm stuck in here with you". Fluttershy answered.

The two of them let go and continued talking.

"So where are the others. Are they coming".

"Twilight told me that she and the other girls will be travelling in a portal".

Rainbow jumped in excitment.

"Great".

"I don't know if there will be any other people coming here yet". Fluttershy said with anxiety.

"Oh, They'll be coming alright Flutters".

"Oh good".

Rainbow smiled. Fluttershy did the same. The two of them remained calm in the empty cafeteria which sooned to be full of people.

* * *

Twilight, Lola, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Vexy, Smurfette and Vanellope were still in the portal heading their way to the academy. Applejack noticed a light at the end of the tunnel and warned the others that they might be here already. The 8 of them climbed out of the portal and looked at the academy. Half of the girls were wowed and Twilight knew this was the right academy to go to. The girls stepped inside and noticed the scenary that was exploding over them. Vanellope was too speechless about all the decorations and stuff like that. They continued being wowed by how the main foyer looked for another 30 seconds until Twilight told them that they had to follow he to the cafeteria. Rainbow and Fluttershy heard chattering coming from the entrance and jumped in excitment when they saw the other girls. All of them met in a group hug in honour of them chosing the same academy and being just the 10 of them. They let go 5 seconds later.

"So how did you get here Rainbow". Rarity asked.

"I live not far from here. I asked them to give a ride, Even though i didn't want to come here in the first place". Rainbow asnswered.

"And how about you Fluttershy".

"Um, I don't live far from here eswell".

"Uh huh. Yeah. I understand how first day of academy days can turn out like".

* * *

Half an hour later. The remaining 490 students arrived into the cafeteria. It was like chaos in there, But empty with just Rainbow, Fluttershy and the other Elements of Harmony alone. Principal Celestia and the Vice-principals were on the balcony, Waiting for the noise to decrease. She eventually did say her speech by clapping her hands together and getting rid of the noise.

"Welcome to Canterlot Academy. I can asure that all of you will feel welcome here at the campus. Before i can let you know about which dorm you will be staing in for the year, I have to warn you about the health and safety rules of Canterlot Academy". She said.

Rainbow slowly plunked her head onto the table, Not desired to hear the principal's lecture. Principal Celestia finsihed the rules 5 minutes later. She then continued.

Ok, I will hand you all a piece of paper. There are currently 50 dorms in the campus so 10 of you will have to share one. I will let Vice-principal Cadence hand out the dorm sheets".

Vice-Principal Cadence walked over to the dorm sheets and picked them up. She then headed down the stairs into the cafeteria, Handing each 10 pair which dorm they will staying in and with who. Twilight grabbed the sheet and couldn't believe her luck. Rainbow wanted to look and Twilight did so, Resulting in the Mane 10 high fiving each other in the process. Once Vice-Principal Cadence was done, She went back up the stairs and joined her fellow Principal and Vice-principals. Principal Celestia then continued her speech.

"I'm sure you are all happy with your dorm sheets. This will tell you the roomates of this dorm, Relativealy speaking. You may now be free to leave and enter your dorm.

The 500 students, Including the Mane 10 jumped from their seats and headed towards their dorm.

* * *

**NOTE: Twilight and the other girls are in Dorm 49**

* * *

The Mane 10 walked towards Dorm 49 and smiled at each other. They knew they were together to whole time in the dorm and not seperated by any liability.

"Would you do the honours Applejack". Twilight asked.

"With pleasure".

Applejack opened the door and a blast of colourful colours waved through the girls eyes. They were dazzled by the display and walked in, One by one.

"Oh my god". Vanellope said.

"This is awesome". Rainbow said.

"Who knew a dorm could get so much colour out of it". Rarity said.

The girls then saw 3 bunk beds and 4 single beds. They knew 3 of them would have to get on top. They had a hard time figuring out who they should pick without no hesitation. They eventually chose Vexy, Vanellope and Rainbow. The girls then found a timetable on one of the beds. They picked it up. They seemed satisfied with the timetable and went along with it. Fluttershy had horticulture with Miss Honey first while Rainbow, Vanellope and Applejack have PE first. The girls then read the whole timetable, Well, At least Twilight did anyway and seemed satisfied with it. They were just finished reading it when a loudspeaker came on.

"Twilight Sparkle. Please report to Principal Celestia's office immediatly".

Twilight knew it was her opportunity to do so. She left Applejack in charge of the dorm while she closed the dorm door and headed towards Principal Celestia's office. Once she had got there, She opened the door and found other people from other dorms, Including Taffyta Muttonfudge who was in Dorm 50 with her friends. Twilight took a seat while Principal Celestia began her speech.

"I know all of you leaders of the 50 dorms we have available are capable of doing some cleaning towards the room. Don't worry, You will not be doing it alone. As your friends and best friends have entered this academy forward, It would be be especially delighted if you could help your friends in a little house cleaning to improve one of the skills here at Canterlot Academy".

The 50 dorm leaders nodded their heads, Including Twilight. Principal Celestia then smiled and told them to leave their dorm to call it a day ahead of tomorrow's learning. Twilight went back to her dorm where she found that Applejack did a great job of being in charge.

"Thanks Applejack". Twilight said.

"It's a pleasure". Applejack replied.

"C'mon, It's starting to get dark and really late. Tomorrow is our first day of learning, So be prepared and do your best".

Rainbow was over that already. She was just too awesome to hear Twilight's lectures, Or anyone else's anyway. The girls got their pajamas out and one by one, They went into the bathroom to get changed. Once they were done, They got into their beds and before they know it, They were asleep.

That's the end of this chapter. Man, That was a really long one. Longer than The Decider, Ok. Maybe not, But yet. Second longest. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please drop a review when your done reading this. Thank you.


	3. Settling In On The Second Day

Chapter 3: Settling In On The Second Day

The sun rose in the city of Canterlot. Birds were chirping, Cars were driven and in the academy, Most of the dorm members were waking up, Including the members of Dorm 49, The Mane 10. Rainbow, Vanellope and Vexy woke up before the others did and just killed time talking to each other quietly. The girls got out of bed and took it in turns to straighten their long hair out. Lola annd Rarity wanted to look pretty so they plunked out their own eyelashes they bought from home. Once they were finished, Some of the girls took out their hairdrayer and started on dryer their hair. The others got a brush out and started getting their hair back to a normal state. Then, They took turns on getting dressed in the bathroom and Pinkie almost forgot. Now, The girls were ready for the day ahead of them. They knew it was busy on a typical Saturday morning. They soon met the other people in the other 49 dorms and headed towards the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

"I'm still tired". Vanellope said.

"Me too". Rainbow replied, Yawning.

"Me three". Fluttershy replied.

"Me fourth". Pinkie replied.

Rainbow, Vanellope and Fluttershy stared at Pinkie. She eventually bounced back into conversation.

"Oh, Right". She replied, Hesitatingly.

They walked past Vice-principal Finster's office and she opened her door.

"Hello girls". She said, In her tone she had when she was in Third Street School.

Half of the Mane 10 stopped and looked thrier way to her.

"Hello". Twilight replied, Desterned to know her name.

"Are you having fun at this academy".

"We've been here like, 18 hours". Rainbow replied.

"Yes, I know that, But are you having fun settling in".

"We are, Actually". Twilight replied before saying a question she dared to say to Vice-principal Finster. "What is your name anyway".

"My name is Muriel Finster, But you can call me Vice-principal Finster".

"Ok". Twilight replied. "See you".

"Ok, Bye". Vice-principal Finster replied.

The girls continued walking to the cafeteria for their breakfast. Vice-principal Trunchbull was just passing by and gave a rather disturbing look towards Twilight. She ignored it however and continued walking. Vice-principal Trunchbull stopped and folded her arms.

"Well, That's one rude student there". She said.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Twilight sat down with her best friends on the table nearer to the hatches. She, Rarity and Vexy had cereal. Vanellope, Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy had toast and Lola, Rainbow and Smurfette had a glass of milk. They started talking once they had finished.

"So er, Lola, How do you feel about this place". Rainbow asked.

"It's fine i guess, But then again, I've got you girls to keep me company". Lola answered.

"Yes, And the Principal and the Vice-principals". Vanellope replied.

"Yes, I see why". Twilight replied.

Half of the girls looked at Twilight to know why she said that.

"You really want to know, Do you". Twilight said, Plunking her head down to the table.

"Why, We want to know". Pinkie replied.

"I know, It's just...one of the Vice-principals looked at me and made a rather disturbing face at me".

"Vice-principal Finster". Pinkie replied.

"No, Not her. The one with the same weight as Granny Smith, You know, Except she had brown hair".

Some of the girls knew what Twilight was talking about.

"Ooohhhh, That other Vice-principal". Pinkie replied. "What was her name anyway".

"I don't know". Twilight replied. "But i'm going to find out. I'm going to speak to one of these people and find out who she is".

"Oki doki loki Twi, Need any help". Pinkie asked.

"I could use all of your help".

Half of the girls nodded. Twilight smiled and they did the same. Soon, The Mane 10 split up into 10 sectors and spoke to just about everybody in the cafeteria at the time.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vice-principal Finster's first impressions on brightening up the place and Vice-principal Trunchbull's first impressions on doing the opposite. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please drop a review after reading this chapter. Thank you.


	4. A Little Bit Of Help

Chapter 4: A Little Bit Of Help

The Mane 10 were still in the cafeteria, Speaking to the rest of the people who were in there at the time. They had a hard time explaining the details to their fellow academy friends. Rainbow almost knew Vice-principal Trunchbull explaining the details to Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie, But she found no luck. A few minutes later, The girls, Except Twilight and Vanellope regrouped back to their table to continued their breakfast. Vanellope's determination and Twilight's magic desterned them to not give up on the task. Vanellope eventually gave up after she finsihed her sector with no luck. She felt guilty for doing so eswell.

"So, Have you found someone yet Vanellope". Applejack asked.

"No". Vanellope answered, Sitting back in her seat and plunking her head down onto the table.

"Why are you so upset". Smurfette asked.

"I shouldn't be doing this, But i've tried and found no luck".

"Well, What are you going to do about it...".

The girls could see Twilight talking to someone. The girls needed a closer look. They shifted around Twilight and caught a glipse of the person. It had seemed to be a boy. He had a red cap on backwards. He had a plain white T-shirt on, Surrounded by a green jacket and he had jeans on. He also wore shoes which had a mix of red and white. The girls needed a larger closer up on him. Twilight eventually spotted a moving figure out of the corner of her eye and she turned around to the girls. She told them to come to her, And they did so. The boy started talking again.

"So are these your friends".

"Yes". Twilight nodded, Desterned to know his name.

"And you told me to know the Vice-principal's name".

"Yes".

He lifted his cap off and revealed his brown hair.

"Happy to help. My name is Theodore J. or T.J Detweiler but you can just call me T.J".

"Ok". Twilight replied, Allowing him to continue.

"Allow me to introduce you to my friends who made the journey with me from Third Street School. Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchan Grundler, Gus Griswald and Mikey Blumberg". T.J said.

His friends waved to the Mane 10. They waved back.

"So, What are you names. I'd like to know".

"Well, My name is Twilight Sparkle, And these are my best friends, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Smurfette, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Vexy and Lola Bunny".

"Huh, Those are really nice names you lot have got there". T.J replied, Kindly.

The girls smiled. Twilight smiled too.

"And were all actually this thing called the Elements of Harmony". Twilight continued.

"The Elements of what".

"It's a kind of power. You wouldn't have heard of it before".

"Oh ok, So what are your elements then".

"Well, My element is Magic, Applejack's is Honesty, Vanellope's is Determination and Motivation, Lola's is Sportsmanship, Rainbow's is Loyalty, Rarity's is Generousity, Pinkie's is Laughter, Smurfette's is Trustwhorty, Fluttershy's is Kindness and Vexy's is Innovation".

"Nice". T.J replied, Trying to get back on topic. "So you want to know that one Vice-principal huh".

The girls nodded.

"Well, I can sneak in her office and tell you. It's on her desk written on a little nametag".

Half of the girls thought T.J's plan was a bad idea, But they let Twilight confirm the task.

"That would be wonderful. Vice-principal Finster just greeted us on our way to breakfast". Twilight replied.

"Oh". T.J stopped, Knowing the name. "You mean Muriel Finster".

"You know her".

"Yeah. She was at Third Street School with us. She was the second in command of the school, After Principal Prickly, Or Peter Prickly".

"Uh huh". Twilight replied.

"Trust me, You don't want to get on her bad side, It will freak you out already enough with her soft tone".

"We won't. We'll try to be nice to her". Twilight replied. "So what dorm are you in. I'm very intrested in more of what you have to say".

"We are in Dorm 37. Why, What's yours".

"Dorm 49".

"Nice. So, I'll see you around, Ok". T.J said.

"Yeah, See you T.J". Twilight replied, Waving her hand.

T.J did the same. He went back to his friends and told them that he was going to sneak in Vice-principal Trunchbull's office and find out her name to tell the Mane 10. In the meantime though, Twilight and her best friends got back to their table and continued their breakfast.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, T.J and his friends are in the academy as well as Vice-principal Finster. Will T.J sneak in Vice-principal Trunchbull's office and find out her name for Twilight and her best friends. Read on to find out. Please drop a review after reading this chapter. Thank you.


	5. Dorm Tax

Chapter 5: Dorm Tax

T.J walked over to his friends to carry out a plan to sneak into Vice-principal Trunchbull's office to find out her name for the Mane 10. They gathered in thier dorm and thought of a cunning start.

"So guys, What is the start of our mission". T.J asked.

"Ummmmmm, Hold on a sec T.J". Vince replied.

"Hmmm, Nope. Ah-ha, Nope". Spinelli replied.

The 6 friends thought this over for 5 minutes. Still nothing.

"This is so complicated". Spinelli said.

"If only there was a better way of doing it without upsetting Trunchbull". Mikey said.

"Yeah". Gus replied.

"I'll leave it up to Gretchen to decide". Vince said.

"My pleasure". Gretchen replied, Using her mind to come up with something that can help her friends. 5 minutes later, The others couldn't take it no more.

"So, What have you got". T.J asked.

"I got something that involes all of us doing the task. Spinelli, Gus, You get into a fight with each other which supposely can put the two strict Vice-principal's outside to solve it out, Then T.J can use a rope pulled by us to lower into her office and peek at her nametag to tell the Elements of Harmony her name". Gretchen answered, Reading her own mind and saying the same thing out loud to her friends.

"You know what Gretchen". T.J replied. "That's not half bad".

"Yeah, Me, Mikey and Gretchen can get a rope from the janitars closet". Vince replied.

"Yeah". Gus replied.

"So what do you say guys". Vince asked. "Are we doing this or what".

"I say we do this". T.J answered, Putting one arm out in the middle.

The others did the same and lifted their arm up in honour of starting the mission. T.J supplied the rest of the gang with walkie-talkies to contact each other. Spinelli and Gus walked out onto the academy courtyard and started a really heated conversation with one another, Resulting in a fight. A few students saw what was happeneing and they went indoors to tell Vice-principal Finster and Vice-principal Trunchbull. They knew what was going on and they walked outside into the courtyard where, Much to their dismay finds a crowd surrounding Spinelli and Gus. Spinelli gave T.J, Vince, Mikey and Gretchen the signal and they were already on top of Vice-principal Trunchbull's office. The 3 friends lowered T.J down into her office, Not noticing a small figure secretly watching him from outside. T.J was lowered until he took a glipse of her nametag and had to remember the name, That was when two girls walked past the her office, Noticing T.J lowered onto the rope. T.J looked at them and smiled. The girls refused to do the same. They didn't know what he was up to and continued walking past Vice-principal Trunchbull's office. He also noticed lots a mirrors on one side of her office. Spinelli and Gus gave them the signal that she Vice-principal Trunchbull was coming back into her office and T.J warned the other 3 that was lowering him. The 3 friends quickly pulled the rope back up, But in a matter of seconds, The rope snapped and T.J fell. Vince, Gretchen and Mikey knew this wasn't a good time to get another rope as Vice-principal Trunchbull entered her office and found T.J laying on her carpet.

"What are you doing here". Vice-principal Trunchbull snapped.

"Errr, Nothing". T.J replied, Hesitatingly. "I was just...".

"Snooping around i pressume". She snapped continuesly. "Get back to your dorm and stay there".

Vice-principal Trunchbull pointed her finger towards her exit and T.J took a walk of shame out of her office. Luckly, He still had the name stuck in her head to tell the Mane 10.

* * *

The next day, In Dorm 49, The Mane 10 were busy sorting out their hair for another day of staying in the academy. Half of them know it was Sunday and Rarity and Lola took out hair gel to fully embrace upon their makeup. They also had eyelashes to also embrace upon their makeup. The girls were sorting their hair out for another 2 minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Go on Twilight, Answer it". Rainbow said.

Twilight raised an eyebrow at Rainbow and opened the door, Suprised to see Vice-principal Luna standing there with a piece of paper.

"Girls, It's only been 3 days, But you need to have Dorm Tax". Luna said.

"Dorm Tax". Twilight replied.

"Yes, Dorm Tax. It allows you to stay until the end of the year coming at only $10".

Twilight knew $10 was $1 per person, So she took the offer and signed her name on the piece of paper.

"Thank you Twilight". Luna said, Closing the door"

Twilight waved at Vice-principal Luna as she closed the dorm door.

"Phew, That was hard". Twilight said.

"I'd say it was". Rarity replied.

Twilight noticed a white substance on Rarity's hair.

"What is that". She asked

"What, This". Rarity answered, Showing her the gel. "It's hair gel darling, For myself and all of you to share. Lola bought in her own hair gel, Didn't you".

Lola nodded.

"See, It will dry off. It's just shampoo darling".

"I see". Twilight replied.

Just then, T.J opened the door and The girls knew he had done the task.

"Hi girls". T.J said.

"Hi T.J". Twilight replied.

"I've done the task for you".

"Really, So what was her name". Twilight asked.

"There's two ways of saying it, Agatha Trunchbull or Vice-principal Trunchbull, But i prefer just calling her Trunchbull" T.J answered.

"Vice-principal Trunchbull, Ok T.J, Thank you for letting us know". Twilight replied.

"And". T.J added. "There were two girls staring at me with a look on their face. I think Gretchen might have known them from somewhere. She said they were originally a bandicoot and a chipmunk".

Lola froze and rushed out of the dorm, Leaving a cloud of dust behing her.

"Does she know them". T.J asked.

"I don't know". Twilight answered. "She might have".

"Ok". T.J replied, Walking towards the dorm door. "So i'll see you later then".

"It doesn't matter if you do anyway". Twilight replied.

T.J smiled and walked towards his dorm.

* * *

Lola was running towards the cafeteria, Seeing what T.J said might have been true. She saw the two girls walking towards two vending machines. She slowly crept behind one of the vending machines and she could hear them talking.

"It's such a shame our cousins couldn't make it here in time to enroll".

"Yeah, I was really excited to meet them eswell".

Lola analyised the two girls. They were infact a badicoot and a chipmunk, None other than Coco Bandicoot, Lola's long lost best friend and Berri, Lola's sister from another world. She gasped and whispered to herself...

"It is them".

Lola took the time on spying on her best friend and sister. Coco had a blue and white hat on. She had blonde hair, A white top and a denim skirt on. She also had blue and white boots on eswell. Berri , However had blonde hair, A pink top and a pink skirt on. She aldo had white boots on. A few seconds later, She grew impatient and wanted to reunite with them so badly. She did so eventually. She jumped out behind the vending machine and ran towards Coco and Berri.

"Coco, Berri". Lola shouted.

The girls turned around to see a familiar face running towards them.

"Lola". They both shouted back.

Berri and Coco ran towards Lola for a group hug. They let go between 5 and 10 seconds later.

"How did you find us". Coco asked, Speechless.

"A friend of mine told me where you was and i quickly got out of my dorm to reunite with you girls". Lola answered.

"So, How is my sister doing at Canterlot Academy and how did she get here". Berri asked.

"I'm doing great, And i came here through a portal with my best friends".

Coco and Berri stopped.

"What kind of best friends". Coco asked.

"Honestly Coco, You are going to love them". Lola answered.

"So where are they from, Are their clothing snazzy or what". Berri asked.

"Yes". Lola answered. "We make up a power called the Elements of Harmony".

Coco whisltled at Lola's comment and said...

"Wow".

"The Elements of Harmony". Berri replied.

"Yeah. I guess i didn't tell you when you was in Tune Land a few months ago".

"So where are you in this, Elements of Harmony". Coco asked.

"I'm the Element of Sportsmanship". Lola answered, Still smiling uncontrolably. "It's kind of a long story".

"Well, I love it". Coco replied.

"You do".

"Yes, I guess i wasn't here to see your coronation".

"Nice" Lola replied before getting back on track. "So what dorm are you two in".

"Dorm 50".

"I'm in Dorm 49".

"Wow". Berri said. "Us two are right next door to you Lola".

"I know right".

"C'mon". Coco said, Grabbing Lola's arm and dragging her to Dorm 50. "You got to see our other friends".

Lola smiled continuesly on the journey there. Coco opened the dorm door and 8 other friends stared at Coco, Lola and Berri.

"These are my best friends, Chaney, Haemi, Jeanie, Uni-Kitty, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Brandy Harrighton, Fidget and Amy Rose". Coco said. "Girls, This is my other best friend, Lola Bunny".

The girls waved back at Lola. She did the same.

"So, Do you know any of these girls before". Berii asked.

"Well, I met Taffyta in Feburary and Fidget was chosen alongside Vanellope, Gantu and Jackie to do the 2014 Hunger Games challenge and i know Amy Rose as soon as i got to Mobius". Lola answered.

"Wait, You know Vanellope". Taffyta asked.

Lola nodded.

"That's wonderful. Where's she staying".

"Next door".

The girls, Except Lola were excited that they could finally meet the Mane 10.

"Oh". Lola said. "I gotta go back to my dorm".

"Ok Lola, See you later". Coco replied.

Lola closed the dorm door, The same time The other girls saw her.

"Hi Lola". Twilight said.

"Hi girls". Lola replied.

"I see you have made some new friends. So, Where are they".

"Their in here, Right next to our dorm".

"What, Who's in there". Twilight asked.

"Well, Amy Rose is in there with Taffyta Muttonfudge and loads of others you don't know".

"What, Amy Rose" Pinkie replied. "In this dorm".

Lola nodded.

"Wow". Pinkie shouted in excitement.

"Wow Lola, Who knew you were going to meet some people here". Applejack asked.

"I just knew all along".

Applejack lifted her hat off her head.

"Nice". She replied.

"I even got to reunite with my sister and my old best friend". Lola said.

"Who, Tell me". Pinkie replied.

"My sister Berri and my old best friend Coco Bandicoot".

"Wow". Pinkie replied in shock.

"Nah, Don't know 'em". Rainbow replied.

"You don't, But i do".

"Oh yeah". Rainbow replied. "I guess you do anyway".

"C'mon, We better get to lunch". Twilight said.

"Ok". Lola replied.

The Mane 10 walked towards the cafeteria to get some lunch.

That's the endof this chapter. So, T.J's plan to sneak into Vice-principal Trunchbull's office worked but failed on its conclusion, A bandicoot and a chipmunk seemed to make Lola recognize Coco and Berri, Dorm Tax has been introduced and Lola seeing the inside of Dorm 50, Along with Coco and Berri's friends. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. PE And Horticulture

Chapter 6: P.E And Horticulture

The next morning, The girls woke up in a good mood. They knew it was the first day of learning. Lola was especially in a good mood after she found out that Berri and Coco were here and next door. Twilight, Vexy and Applejack got up right away and brushed their hair. The others, Including Vanellope who had trouble staying awake got up a few minutes later. Twilight, Vexy and Applejack had already finished brushing their hair and using the hair dryer, Thus they were ready and they just needed to wait until the others were ready eswell. In The Meantime, The 3 of them picked up the timetable for the academic year and sat on Twilight's bed.

"So, Applejack. You've got P.E with Rainbow and Vanellope". Twilight said.

"Yep".

"Me and Vexy haven't got lessons to attend until the P.E and Horticulture lessons finish. We go to Art with Rarity".

"Okey dokey". Vexy replied.

"Fluttershy's got horticulture alone". Twilight said. "Are you ok coping to do this alone".

"Of course i am". Fluttershy answered, Still brushing her hair.

"Uh hu, Ok". Twilight replied. "Smurfette, Pinkie and Lola has got Art too".

"Nice". Lola replied.

"Sweet". Pinkie replied.

"I know right". Smurfette replied.

"And that's it for Monday morning". Twilight concluded.

"Okey dokey". Pinkie replied.

"C'mon, You 4 better go to your lessons". Twilight said, Referring to Applejack, Rainbow, Vanellope and Fluttershy.

"We will do". Rainbow replied. "See you girls later".

"See you later Dashie". Pinkie replied.

The 4 girls walked out of their dorm and headed for the academy. Fluttershy eventually got to her Horticulture class after a quick panic to where it was due to the academy being the largest in Nevada, Heck, The largest in the United States. She opened her door and was greeted with 19 other people, Among those was Brandy Harrington.

"Ah, You must be Fluttershy". The teacher said. "Come take a seat next to Brandy".

Fluttershy took her seat next to Brandy who was smiling at her. She did the same before they both look forward to the teacher.

"Good morning class".

The whole class replied with a "Good morning".

"I'm just so excited to have you at my Horticulture class with me for the year. My name is Miss Jennifer Honey, But you can just call me Jennifer".

Fluttershy was more paid attention as anyone else in the class.

"Now". Jennifer added. "Today's topic is about how plants grow".

"Oh goodie". Fluttershy said.

"Can someone tell me what things a plant needs to get in order to grow".

Brandy raised her hand.

"Brandy".

"Nurtients".

"Good". Jennifer replied. "And what else".

"Pollenation". Fluttershy answered.

"Good".

Fluttershy started to relax in her class, Now that Brandy was friendly and that they will be getting along with each other.

* * *

Rainbow, Vanellope and Applejack entered the sports hall where the class was looking at them as they were sitting down in their place.

"Errr, Rainbow Dash, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Applejack". The teacher said.

"Here". All 3 of them replied.

"Good". The teacher continued. "Chaney, Haemi, Jeanie, Coco Bandicoot and Berri".

"Here". They replied.

"Good".

The 3 girls looked at them. Something told them that they were going to get along.

"Ok". The teacher said, Putting down his clipboard and pen. "It's good to have you here. My name is Coach Malone and i will be your P.E teacher for the academic year. You can either call me Coach Malone or Coach Underwood, It doesn't matter which".

"Cool". Rainbow replied.

"Excuse me". Coco said. "But where was your previous school before this".

"The previous school before going here was Westmore Middle School in New York".

"Cool". Coco replied.

"The first thing we will do is to split up into two teams and have a game of soccer to get to know each other well".

"Alright". Vanellope replied.

"So me, Vanellope, Applejack and 7 other people. Those 5 girls are already in a team". Rainbow said.

"Yep". Applejack replied.

The two teams spent a few minutes decided the tactics of their team and went onto the pitch, Which was outside.

* * *

T.J was on his way to Maths when, Suddenly Vice-principal Trunchbull stopped him. She stared at him, With a stern face.

"Why did you break into my office anyway". She snapped.

T.J couldn't take the pressure again. He'd knew he already told the Mane 10 what was she called.

"Trunchbull, I had to sneak into your office and find out your name". T.J answered, Guilty.

"Well, You could have just told me".

"But i didn't. I was set a task by 10 girls".

"What 10 girls". Vice-principal Trunchbull asked, Still snapping.

"The Elements of Harmony".

"Don't be so silly". She snapped. "Get back to your class, NOW!".

T.J was stunned after that last word she had said. He had to get to class. How was she able to do that. She must have done it before when she was at Crunchem Hall. There was a small figure watching him when he snook into her office, But who was it. T.J wasn't sure yet. He began walking to his Maths class when a girl stopped him, Aong with her friend.

"T.J Detweiler". The girls said.

"What now".

"You see why Vice-principal Trunchbull was angry at you, It's because you snook into her office".

"What, How do you know". T.J asked, Furiously.

"I was watching from 50 centimetres away from her office and i could see a masculine figure slowly desccending down into her office".

"What. What kind of sick prank would someone pull on me anyway, And who are you to judge".

"She told me right away". The boy replied.

"What. Who are you two anyway. I demand to know".

"I'm not telling you". The girl answered.

"Fine then, Gretchen told me that a girl and her friend would be roaming around in this academy anyway, And she told me to look out for Sally Bollywood and her friend, Doowee McAdam".

The two people gasped. They know their cover has been blown by a person like T.J.

"Just wait until i tell Finster about what you have done. You'll be sorry then". Sally said.

She stormed off, Angry that T.J has blown her cover. Doowee looked at him with guilt on his face and went with Sally. T.J tried to calm his anger. He spent a minute doing so in the process.

"It's ok T.J, It was just some idiots coming to cause a fight with me". He said to himself.

He began walking to his Maths class after that. He knew he would be in even more trouble. He kept it to himself though until the time came.

That's the end of this chapter. So, The first taste of P.E, Horticulture and detective work. What will hapen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. A New Friend

Chapter 7: A New Friend

Back in Jennifer Honey's horticulture class, The students were outside the academy and into the garden to put some plants in. Jennifer told the class that they will be in groups of two, Each planting in one flower bed to start the lessons off.

"Ok class". Jennifer said. "You will be in groups of two and you will be planting some plants in one of the flower beds. It will be a great way to start our topic off".

The class replied. She then told which person they will be working with. Fluttershy and Brandy easily knew they wanted to go together. Jennifer eventually put them together. She then continued with the 14 other groups.

"Ok, You have each got your partners. You can go ind a flower bed to work at".

The class went off, Each finding their own station. Fluttershy and Brandy took the flower bed nearer to the academy. Soon, They took out their trowels and started digging a hole.

"So errrr... Brandine".

"Brandy".

"Oh ok, I was wondering if you would meet up with my best friends".

"Sure thing. I already know one of your best friends". Brandy replied.

"Really, Who".

"Lola, She was introduced to me by Coco and Berri".

"Ummmm, Ok". Brandy replied. A look on her face told her that they were going to be the best of friends.

"You should really meet my other best friends". Fluttershy said.

"Really". Brandy chuckled slightly. "Who are they".

"Well, There's Rainbow Dash, She's the athletic one and awesome in everything she does, There's Rarity, She's the fashionista".

Fluttershy continued telling Brandy her best friends names and details. Jennifer came over to check how the task was going.

"So, How are you two getting along". She asked.

"Great". Fluttershy answered. "Everything's just perfect".

"Good". Jennifer replied. "And how are you Brandy".

"Great". Brandy answered.

Jennifer let out a giggle.

"I'll leave you two alone to do your job". She replied.

She left to inspect some other people's work and the two of them continued to work as a pair to plant some plants.

* * *

Meanwhile, In P.E, The soccer match was still going wild. Rainbow and Vanellope were easily the best partnership in the whole match. Coach Malone was the spectator with 4 professors too. They gave up their free time to watch the match. Half time was amongst then and Coach Malone blew his whistle and gathered his students around.

"Alright guys and girls, Not bad for the first half, But we gotta keep this up". He said.

"Sure thing Coach". Vanellope replied.

"Vanellope, I want you to go forward again with Rainbow".

"I'm on it".

"Applejack, I want you to go in defense".

"Ok".

"And the other team, Just keep up the good work. This is going in your CVs".

"CVs". Vanellope thought".

"Now go".

Everybody went back onto the pitch and Coach Malone blew his whistle. The second half was underway in the sports hall.

* * *

Elsewhere, In Dorm 49, The other girls were playing Twister. Twilight and Rarity were the best at it. The girls were still playing the game 10 minutes later when there was a knock on the door. Twilight got up and opened it. Sally Bollywood seemed to be there.

"Hi. I'm just doing a quick inspection of all of the dorms in this academy". She said.

"Oh". Twilight replied, Slightly shocked that she was a staff. "Who sent you to do it anyway".

"Principal Celestia, Why, I'm still a student here but the principal told me i was the best at doing detective work".

"Right". Twilight replied, Slowly.

"I just need to come in here for a few seconds to check that everything is alright first". Sally said.

"Don't mind if you do, We're currently playing Twister. Care to join".

"No thanks. This dorm and Dorm 50 is what's left of my inspections".

"Right". Twilight replied. "Even Dorm 37, You've done that, Right".

"Dorm 37". Sally replied, Suspicous.

"Yeah, Our friend is in there".

"Who".

"T.J Detweiler". Twilight answered. It was then Sally knew the name and started acting all suspicous over the girls.

"Your friends with that fool". Sally scolded. "What kind of a group are you".

"The Elements of Harmony". Twilight replied, Not with a tiny temper anymore. "Why do you ask, Sally Bollywood".

Sally gasped. Even the Elements of Harmony blew her cover too. She would have to take the situation into drastic measures now.

"Fine then, I'll tell Vice-Principal Trunchbull what you have said". Sally replied.

Twilight knew she shouldn't have fought back. Sally walked out of the dorm and slammed the door behind her. Twilight took a moment to realize what she had done and she walked to her bed, Sat down and put her hands to her face.

"What's wrong Twilight". Lola asked.

"I have never have done that. Now she's going to tell possibly the strictest Vice-Principal in the academy about us". Twilight answered.

"How did you even know she was Sally Bollywood". Rarity asked.

"T.J told me". Twilight answered.

Smurfette got up and walked over to Twilight. She put one hand on her shoulder and said...

"It's going to be fine Twilight. Just face the facts and live with it".

"That's just it Smurfette. Vice-Principal Trunchbull is no ordinary nice Vice-Principal like Cadence, Luna or Shining Armor. She was a headmistress of a run-down schol called Crunchem Hall".

Half of the girls were shocked to hear Twilight know where Vice-Principal Trunchbull was from.

"How did you know". Vexy asked.

"I read Matilda. I know the story in and out". Twilight answered.

"Errmmmm, Ok". Pinkie replied.

"It's going to be fine Twilight". Smurfette said, Putting her hand on her arm.

She looked up and glanced at her blue face. She took a while to smile at the comment.

"C'mon, Let's finish this game off". Twilight concluded, Getting off her bed.

The girls smiled. Twilight took the time to shake it all off, But Sally was not forgetting what she had said to them.

That's the end of this chapter. So, The horticulture and P.E lessons still go on and Twilight is worrying about Sally's tell-tale. By the way, Who were those 4 professors that were watching the soccer match, Read on to find out. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. The First Strike

Chapter 8: The First Strike

The girls were still in Dorm 49 a few minutes later, Still worried about Sally's tell-tale. Rainbow, Vanellope, Applejack and Fluttershy had just finished their Horticulture and P.E lessons respectively. They opened the door and found the others chilling in the dorm.

"Hi girls". Rainbow said. "We're back".

"Hi darlings". Rarity replied. "How was it".

"It was just great". Vanellope replied. "Thanks for asking".

"Oh". Applejack said. "Did anything special come about when we was gone".

"Nope". Twilight replied, Sarcastically.

"Actually". Pinkie piped in. "Sally Bollywood came".

Applejack suddenly facepalmed.

"I knew it". She replied.

"What". Fluttershy said.

"It's the detective thing again. She must have gone to Trunchbull's office again".

"Errrr...yep, She has and she's not done yet". Twilight replied.

"What do you mean".

"Sally's going to tell-tale on us to Trunchbull".

Applejack was out of control for a split second. She tried to calm down.

"What in tarnation do you mean she's going to tell-tale on us Twilight".

"We must have blown her cover".

"That is the most stupidest thing that can ever happen so far this week". Applejack replied.

"Don't i know it". Pinkie replied.

"Pinkie". Lola said.

"What".

"Do you mind. We're dealing with a situation here".

"Oops, Sorry".

"Twilight, Some of us are going to skip this arguement. I'm going to the cafeteria to get some lunch". Lola said.

"Ok...". Twilight replied before she got a lightbulb over her head. "Lola, Your a genius".

"I am".

"Yes, Going to the cafeteria is the only way we can escape Trunchbull".

"Ummmm Twilight". Applejack said. "I think she's coming now".

"What do you mean by that Aj...".

Vice-Principal Trunchbull opened the door, Sending Twilight into the dorm wall. She found the other 9. A few of them were too quick for Vice-Principal Trunchbull and made a run to the cafeteria. Smurfette, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie stayed along with Twilight, Who still had her whole body meeting the wall. She got back into her shape shortly after that and fell to the floor. She got up and rubbed her head. There, She saw Vice-Principal Trunchbull standing in the dorm.

"What is going on here". Vice-Principal Trunchbull asked, Furiously.

All the girls were too scared to say the truth and Vice-Principal Trunchbull went round all of the 4 girls to confess.

"Oh snap". Twilight thought.

She knew she had to do something fast. She had to confess and face the risky business.

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull, I did it". She answered.

The girls knew Twilight couldn't face the snappiness of Vice-Principal Trunchbull. She needed some assistance.

"No Twilight, It was me". Smurfette replied.

"No Smurfette, I did it. I was the one that blew Sally's cover".

"Twilight Sparkle". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snapped. "What has gone into that thick brain of yours".

"I'm sorry Truncbull but...".

"Do not call me that. I need to be pronounced as Vice-Principal Trunchbull thank you very much".

She slammed the door into Twilight's face again. The 4 girls watching were shocked and angry and wanted to give Vice-Principal Trunchbull a piece of her mind.

"Hey, Don't you slam that door into Twilight's face again Trunchbull". Pinkie said.

"What's the matter Pinkie Pie, Scared of my perfections, Hmph, I think not". She said. "And what have i told you all about calling me that".

She pushed Pinkie onto the floor. A sense of anger and hurt surrounded Applejack, Smurfette and Rarity as they watched Pinkie get up from the floor.

"Now, If i hear anything from you lot again, I will prevent you from getting your lunch, Understand".

The other girls nodded. No way were they were going to interact with Sally Bollywood again.

"Good". Vice-Principal Trunchbull added as she slammed the door behind her. Twilight was still on the floor, Her face sunk into her arms. The girls ran over to her, Trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Twilight, She's gone now". Smurfette said.

Twilight ifted her face up to the girls. A sense of hurt forced Twilight to cry.

"Oh girls, I'm so sorry that i've put you into this mess". She replied.

Her crying seemed to make the other girls do the same. Smurfette was strong enough to fight it.

"This was just a off one". Rarity said, Her hands on Twilight's arms.

"You don't understand".

"Relax Twi". Rarity said. "Sally shouldn't have come in here and you shouldn't have mouthed her off like that".

Her warm hands on Twilight's amrs were touching Twilight's heart on the inside. She soon stopped crying as she lifted her head slowly.

"Thanks girls". She replied.

Twilight reached her arms out for a group hug. She knew she had to avoid Sally at all cost. The girls let go of each other a few seconds later.

"C'mon". Twilight said, Getting up. "Let's go meet the others".

The girls followed Twilight out of the room, Unaware that Sally was not far from them.

That's the end of this chapter. So, A few girls ran to the cafeteria to escape Vice-Principal Trunchbull's wrath. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Fire Drill

Chapter 9: Fire Drill

In the cafeteria, Rainbow, Lola, Fluttershy, Vanellope and Vexy were sitting in one of the tables, Chilling out and forgetting the Sally situation that occured earlier.

"So Flutters". Rainbow said.

"Yeah".

"So have you ever tried taming a wild dog".

"Nope, Not yet, But soon i'll be doing so".

"Ok". Rainbow replied. "That Sally situation sure was a risk for Vice-Principal Trunchbull to yell at us".

"Wold you please forget about that Rainbow". Vanellope replied. "She has probably yelled at Twilight and the others back in the dorm".

"Yeah, Possibly".

The other girls came through the door and met the others.

"Hey Twi, So how was it". Lola asked.

"Awful. I got yelled at the most in there. Vice-Principal Trunchbull said if we interacted with Sally ever again, Then she would not let us have any lunch".

"Oh my". Vanellope replied. "I bet you was crying your eyes out in there".

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at Vanellope.

"Of course she would do that". Rainbow replied.

"Well, What can we do to stop it again". Fluttershy asked.

"We're going to avoid Sally Bollywood at all costs. She is a rather expert detective". Twilight answered.

Just then, A loud siren sounded in the cafeteria and possibly in the whole academy eswell.

"Oh god, Fire drill". Lola said.

"Oh, Right". Rainbow replied.

"Where do we go". Applejack asked.

"I guess we have to find everyone else and get out of here". Twilight answered.

"Then what are we waiting for, Let's get out of here". Applejack said.

The girls followed the fire exit signs and found a fire door pointing outside onto the academy field where everybody else was. Principal Celestia and the other Vice-Principals were out there holding a pen and clipboard. The girls lined up near the groups and waited for the roll call to start.

"Ok". Principal Celestia said. "Princess Twilight Sparkle".

"Here".

"Uh hu". Principal Celestia replied. "Lola Bunny"

"Here". Lola replied.

Principal Celestia kept on doing the roll call for possibly the entire academy. A few minutes later, The deafening siren sound stopped, But Principal Celestia wasn't done with what she had to do.

"Thank you all for coming out here in this first fire evacuation test. We hope you will learn from this in the near future, But now, Let's head back inside, It should be safe now".

The students, Including the Mane 10 headed back into the academy. Sally Bollywood and her friend, Doowee McAdam was amongst the crowd. The Mane 10 wanted to avoid those two at all costs or they will lose their lunch. The girls went back into the cafeteria and stayed their until their next lesson, Science with the 4 professors was going to start. This time, All 10 girls had Science together. The girls hung around the cafeteria for a few minutes before their lesson.

"So, Where was i before we got interupted". Twilight asked.

"Ummmmm, The Sally situation". Vexy answered.

"Oh yes, We need to avoid the super detective at all costs".

"And her friend". Smurfette added.

Twilight thought for a second.

"I don't think she has got one".

"Oh, Ok".

The girls continued talking to each other, Unaware that Sally's best friend, Doowee was by the door, Analysing the whole situation.

"Hehe, This is going on my computer". He said, Evily.

He rushed to his lesson, Unoticed. He wanted to tell Sally everything that he has heard in the cafeteria. He had to get to English first and tell her the whole story.

That's the end of this chapter. So, The first fire drill test and Doowee has got somethin up his sleeves. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Science In Silence

Chapter 10: Science In Silence

The Mane 10 were heading to Science after Sally had told Vice-Principal Trunchbull about Twilight and the girls. She and Doowee were both heading to Science eswell. Once the girls were outside the Science auditorium, Vanellope took the oppotunity to check that everything had been according to plan since the Sally incident. The girls opened the door and 4 professors were looking at them with clipboards and pens.

"Are you girls in our class". 1 of the profesors asked.

"Yep". Twilight answered.

Although one of the professors looked familiar to the girls, They sat down anyway. A few other people, Including Sally and Doowee. They took their seats in the front row. Once the auditorium was full, The professors started the lesson.

"Good evening boys and girls. Welcome to our Science lesson in this massive auditorium. Allow us to introduce ourselves, My name is Professor Discord".

The Mane 10 knew he was familiar, It was Discord.

"And". Professor Discord added. "This is Professor Einstein, Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Grizwold, But you can call us by our first names, Horatio, Minerva, Harold and Discord".

There was a silence in the auditorium. Professor Discord continued.

"So, We shall get started with the lesson". He said. "Minerva, Could you hand out the folders to everyone on one side and Horatio on the other side please".

The two professors spent 2 minutes handing out the folders to everybody in the auditorium. Once they had done that, Professor Discord continued.

"Great, Now today's topic will be on how electricity works".

Most of the students groaned. They've done this before. Why would they be doing it again. They wasn't sure yet.

* * *

35 minutes have passed and the audtitorium sounded quieter than the library. That's because everybody in the auditorium was doing their work. The Mane 10 were doing their work until they've spotted Sally and Doowee in the upper tier. They started whispering to each other, Except Twilight and Vexy.

"I knew it was coming". Rainbow whispered.

"What". Lola asked.

"About Discord. I knew he was a professor even before we've stepped in this massie auditorium".

"And what about the other 3". Vanellope asked.

"I think they're alright".

"Ok".

* * *

A few minutes later, Sally and Doowee spotted the Mane 10 below them and unexpectedly raised an eyebrow at them.

"I'm desterned to tell Trunchbull about them again". Sally said.

"You can only tell if they have been suspicious towards you, Besides, They only blew our cover anyway".

"That's just it Doowee, They don't know we're spying on them and keeping notes to ourselves over crazy little mishalves that they are trying to pull off".

"Errr, That's a good thing right".

"Just get on with your work Doowee".

"Ok". Doowee replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Professor Discord and the other professors put their books down and spoke to the students.

"I'm afraid it's time to start packing your stuff away". He said.

A few students followed his instruction right away. The others, Including The Mane 10, Sally and Doowee.

"Well, That was one boring lesson to moan about". Rainbow said.

Twilight raised an eyebrow at Rainbow.

"What". Rainbow asked.

"I'm so glad it's over so soon". Vanellope said.

"Yeah, Tell me about it". Rarity replied.

The girls got their stuff and walked out of the auditorium towards Dorm 49.

That's the end of this chapter. So, The Science lesson was officially boring for most of the Mane 10, Discord is back and Sally and Doowee have sothing up their sleeves. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. How I Met Your Lover

Chapter 11: How I Met Your Lover

The Mane 10 were in Dorm 49, Getting ready for bed. Twilight was in her pajamas in no time while some of the girls were slower. Vanellope kept yawning as a signal since the end of Science. Vexy and Rarity were in their bed already.

"I'm so sad this day is over with already". Rainbow said.

"Yeah". Vanellope replied. "It could have been longer".

"Yeah, And i have a feeling Professor Mcgonagall is going to keep under our throats eswell".

"What do you mean Rainbow". Smurfette asked.

"It means that she is similiar to Trunchbull, But a Science teacher more than a Vice-Principal".

"Oh ok. I thought we've got another teacher to avoid the strictness off".

"Nope. She sure looks strict, I can tell you that". Rainbow replied.

"But where was her last school before coming here". Applejack asked.

"Hmmmm, I dunno. Twilight, Could you answer that question for me please".

"Sure thing Rainbow". Twilight answered. "Her last school was Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry".

The latter few were staring at her, Jaw-Dropped.

"How did you know that". Fluttershy asked.

"Easy, I'e read the Harry Potter books".

"Wow". Pinkie replied, Amazingly.

"C'mon y'all". Applejack concluded. "We better get some shut-eye".

Most of the girl nodded. They all got into their beds and closed their eyes.

* * *

The next morning, The girls opened their eyes as to what seems to be a nice, Sunny day in Canterlot Academy. The girls soon forgot about Sally and Doowee and started getting out of their beds. They all took turns sorting their hair out. Rarity and Lola pulled out their hair gel again. A few of them started to realize something was terribly missing from the group. They figured out what is was. A few minutes later, They fond the solution.

"Smurfette, Vexy". Twilight said.

"Yeah Twi". Vexy replied.

"Have you ever had boyfriends before".

"Ummmmm, I don't think we have". Smurfette answered.

"Hmmmmm, I see". Twilight replied. "How about if we help you".

"On what".

"Getting you two a boyfriend".

"Woah, Woah, Woah Twilight". Vexy replied. "I don't think that's a smart idea of yours".

"It is, The others, Including me have boyfriends". Twilight replied.

"Ok then, Who".

"Flash Sentry".

"Never heard of him". Vexy replied.

"Well, It's about time you two will have your own boy to mooch about with. Here, Let me help you".

Twilight, Smurfette and Vexy exited the dorm, Leaving the others to catch up with sorting their hair out.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Twilight, Smurfette and Vexy was sitting at the back tabel, Having their breakfast and also finding out which boy would be perfect for the two sisters.

"This is a great spot in case Trunchbull is under our throats". Twilight said.

"Yeah, But that only happened once since we came here". Smurfette replied.

"Exactly".

"Hmmmm, How about that boy over there". Twilight said, Pointing to a blue coated guy with green hair, A black top, A pair of brown trousers and white shoes with laces.

"Hmmmm". Vexy replied. "Maybe if he's single".

"Why don't you go talk to him".

"Do i have to".

"Yep".

"Ugh". Vexy groaned before walking towards the boy.

"Hi, I was wondering if you are single".

"Me". The boy asked. "Why do you think that".

"One of my best friends told me that me and my sister aren't in a relationship yet".

"Uh hu, Ok".

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vexy. What's yours".

"Do you really wanna know".

"Yes".

The boy sighed.

"My name is Caramel Applesauce, Proud member of Canterlot Academy's football team".

"Uh hu, And".

"And i'm too looking for a relationship".

"Ok". Vexy replied. "And who's that boy over there".

"Oh, Him. That's Fresh Ciderberry. He's another member of the football team and he's also single".

"Well errrr, It's nice to meet you Caramel".

"It was nice to meet you too Vexy".

"Bye".

"Bye".

Once Caramel was gone,Vexy looked at Twilight and Smurfette. She held the excitment in her and walked towards them.

"So, Have you found your match yet". Twilight asked.

"Not yet, But That boy introduced himself and his friend too me and i did the same to him".

"And he is single, Right".

"Yep". Vexy replied, Her excitement bursting out like a balloon.

"That's wonderful Vexy". Twilight replied. "So when is he going to see you again".

"Maybe later, I don't exactly know where".

"So, Who was that oter boy then". Smurfette asked.

"Fresh Ciderberry, He's also single and you might be the perfect match for him".

"I like the name".

"I'm sure you do. They're both single eswell. I think we might have made our perfect match".

Smurfette and Vexy both screamed in excitement. Twilight was watching the whole thing unfold from her seat. Would this be their match. Read the later chapters to find out.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Smurfette and Vexy have both found their perfect match. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	12. Cadence Is Misunderstood

Chapter 12: Cadence Is Misunderstood

The next day, The Mane 10 were busy sorting out their hair for the day ahead. Lola, Vanellope, Rainbow and Applejack were still in bed, Although awake, They watched the others straighten their hair out so that they can do the same.

"You know what day it is". Twilight said.

"Is it perhaps the day of wonders". Pinkie replied.

"No silly". Twilight replied. "It's Wednesday, Which means we've all got sport".

Most of the girls cheered. Lola plunked her head staright back on her bed in impateintence.

"What's the matter Lola". Rainbow asked. "Don't you like sport".

"I like sport". Lola answered. "It's just that i'm so tired and i...".

Just then, An announcement came over the loudspeeker.

"Could Lola Bunny please report to Vice-Principal Cadence's office immediatly".

Lola couldn't be bothered to get out of bed now. She was wanted at Vice-Principal Cadence's office early in the morning.

"Ugh, Why so early Cadence". Lola replied, Tired.

"What does she possibly want". Twilight asked.

"I dunno, But i'm going to find out".

Lola finally got out of her bed, Sorted her hair out and walked out of the dorm door.

"Wow, Talk about Determination". Vanellope replied.

Most of the girls raised an eyebrow at Vanellope.

"What". She said, Guilty.

* * *

Lola was outside of Vice-Principal Cadence's office, Ready to step inside one of the nicest Vice-Principal's offices in the academy. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in". Vice-Principal Cadence replied.

Lola opened the door and took a seat in front of her desk.

"Morning Lola. I was wondering why i have called you here".

"Errrrmmmm, Maybe it was because i stepped foot into Sally's territory again". Lola answered, Nervously.

"No, It was because i've looked at your statistics and i came to an agreement".

"Oh, Ok".

"I have decided that this isn't the right academy for you". Vice-Principal Cadence said.

Lola gasped. Why would Vice-Principal Cadence want to send her to another academy. Something was not right here.

"But what about my best friends". Lola asked.

"Your best friends are fine here. It's just you that needs to be relocated".

"But...". Lola was swelling up as she was going to shed a tear or maybe cry. "How am i suppose to get higher grades if i get sent to another academy, Without my best friends".

"It's just that The Elements Of Harmony needs a rienforcement".

"A What".

"A rienforcement, It's a giving away to make others happy".

"But, You can't do this to me, When i've just got up".

But before Lola could say another word, Vice-Principal Cadence raised her hand.

"This is dismissed. I will study this in further detail".

Lola tilted her head down.

"Fine".

She got out of her seat and walked out of her door. How could Vice-Principal Cadence do this to her. She didn't do anything wrong. She walked back to Dorm 49, Still unhappy about the whole situation.

* * *

Back in Dorm 49, The girls were having fun in a game of Pillow Fights. Pinkie got the most hits out of the others. The girls continued the game until Lola opened the door, Unhappy.

"Hi Lola. So how was it". Twilight asked.

Lola just got over to her bed without saying a word. She got down and put her covers over her. She soon fell asleep after that. The girls were wondering what was going on with her in such a small space of time. They would have no need to wake Lola up. They would just have to wait until she's awake to explain.

"What's up with her". Smurfette asked.

"I dunno". Rainbow answered.

"Well we can't just wake her up now". Vexy said.

"Nope". Twilight replied. "We'll have to wait until she's awake to tell her what happened".

"Oki doki loki". Pinkie replied.

The girls got back to their pillow fights with no problem, Except for Lola's unhappy self.

* * *

A few hours later, The girls were having luch in their dorm when Lola was awake and started walking towards one of the wardrobes. She got her clothes out and revealed her suitcase to the girls. A few of them wondered what had happened. Twilight went over to her and said...

"What are you doing. What's going on".

Lola sighed and turned her head away from her.

"What's bugging you". Twilight asked again.

"I don't want to tell you". Lola answered.

"Why not".

"Because i...have been told to relocate to another academy".

"What". Twilight replied, Shocked. The other girls were shocked too. "Who told you".

"Vice-Principal Cadence".

"My sister". Twilight replied, Shocked. "How could she do this to you. Your our best friend, The Element of Sportsmanship. How could she have possibly done this".

"I have no idea". Lola answered. Her emotions grew more and more upset as she said it. She wanted to cry. She just had to. She closed her eyes just in time.

"Awwww, Come here Lola". Twilight replied, Giving her hug. It was then the other girls joined in and gave her a warming group hug. They let go a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry girls. This shouldn't have happened to me". Lola said.

"Don't worry Lola, It wasn't you, Unless...". Rainbow replied.

"Trunchbull, Sally and Doowee". Twilight replied. "It as them who forced Cadence to do this, Wasn't it".

"I have no idea who it was". Lola replid. "But i think you might be right".

Just then, Vice-Principal Cadence knocked on the door with some suprising news.

"Come in". Twilight replied.

Vice-Principal Cadence opened the door.

"Lola. I am deeply sorry about relocating you to another academy. It seemed that Trunchbull has forced me to do this. Will you forgrive me".

Lola thought for a second. She came to a conclusion.

"Yes". She replied.

The girls smiled. Vice-Principal Cadence smiled. She walked out of the dorm shortly after that. The girls gave her another group hug in honour of Lola not moving to anoher academy. They let go a few seconds later.

"C'mon, How about we go grab some breakfast". Twilight suggested.

Lola nodded. The other girls nodded. They walked out of the dorm door and towards the cafeteria.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vice-Principal Trunbhull forced Vice-Principal Cadence on relocating Lola to another academy, And Lola just avoiding the pressure of a new student there. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	13. Boxtrolled

Chapter 13: Boxtrolled

The girls walked back into their dorm after they all had breakfast. Twilight picked up the timetable and she told them that they all English and Maths together. A few girls couldn't handle the excitement in. Lola was especially excited about the news. She had Science with the girls and now she would have English and Maths with them too. A few girls got their makeup out for a few minutes before heading to English. Fluttershy and Pinkie sat on their beds for the duration, Talking to each oother about various things they have encountered back in Equestria. Once the latter few were done with their makeup, The Mane 10 headed to the English classroom. A few students were already there.

"Hmmmm, We're early". Twilight said.

"Just". One of the students replied. "The English teacher has just gone out of her office on the other side of the campus".

"Oh, Ok".

"Feel free to stay here until she comes".

"Ok". Twilight replied.

"Besides". One of the other students added to the boy's covesation. "This English teacher is strict, Like Trunchbull, But not as aggressive".

"Thanks for the warning".

"Dude". The other boy said. "Here come the Ashleys".

"The what". Twilight replied.

The girls turned back. Four teenage girls looked at them with manners. The 4 girls stood outside the door.

"You must be the Ashleys, Correct". Twilight asked with a little guilt on her face.

One of the ashleys took her sunglasses off.

"Yeah, How do you know".

"Just a hunch". Twilight answered.

Pinkie nudged her.

"That's my line". She said.

"Whatever, Tomato tomato".

Just then, They all heard the English teacher coming down the hallway. They stood and waited for the teacher to open the door for them.

"You must be the students i'm having, Corect". The teacher asked.

The students nodded to the answer.

"Just let me open the door and we're all set".

The students stood back and let the teacher open the door. Once she was done, The students quietly walked in and took their seats. The Mane 10 had their seats at the front and the Ashleys had theirs at the back. The teacher then stood at her desk and began.

"Welcome students to my English lesson. I'll be having you for this subject for the academic year. My name is Diane C. Appleberry and i would like to know your names please".

Most of the students nodded. The Ashleys, However sneaked their phones to Canterlot Academy to message each other about certain stuff in the years. Diane didn't see them though. She got the folders out and started the subject.

"So, I know there was some good movies out this month, And i want you to tell me some that you have liked". Diane said.

One of the students raised his hand.

"Yes Norman".

"The Boxtrolls".

"That's a good movie there Norman. Thanks for telling me the key movie this month".

Lola, However looked across at Norman and made a hand gesture at him. A few of the girls noticed her doing so.

"What's with the hand gesture Lola". Rarity asked, Quietly.

"I don't like that name Rare. I think it's...errrrr...off-putting, You know what i mean".

"Uh huh, Yeah". Rarity replied. "Complain it to Diane then".

"Ok".

Lola raised her hand and Diane spotted her hand go up.

"Yes Lola". She said. "Have you got a good movie to share with us".

"It's not actually a movie. It's about what Norman said".

"What, The Boxtrolls".

"Yes, That title seems to be off-putting to me for some reason and i awfully don't want to go to the cinema to go watch it".

"I understand". Diane replied. "Anyway, What i want you to do now is to write about the particular type of movie you watched, Or starred in for that matter".

Twilight looked over her shoulder to Lola.

"Why don't you like The Boxtrolls Lola". She asked.

"I don't know actually". Lola answered. "The title is off-putting to me and i hate to think what other things are going to come up in that movie".

"Hmmmmm, I understand your point there, But i seem to like the title and so do the other girls".

"Well, Opinions matter. Nobody's the same here".

"Ok ok". Twilight replied. "I understand what your trying to say".

She turned her head around to the front.

"Ok class, How about we take a trip to the cinema and see what movie we shall watch". Diane said.

"Not The Boxtrolls". Lola replied.

"Well, We'll see".

"Ugh". Lola grunted as she got out of her seat.

"This is going to be so sweet". Rainbow said. "I like going to the cinema".

"Ok, Now your starting to act like Peppa Pig". Vanellope immediatly joked.

"What, No i don't". Rainbow shouted.

"It was a joke Rainbow". Vanellope replied back. "Can't you take one".

"I can, But you comparing me to Peppa Pig souds insulting to me".

"Ok ok Rainbow, Geez. Can you forgive me because i'm sorry".

"I forgive you, On one condition, You don't call me that again, Deal". Rainbow offered, Offering Vanellope her hand.

"Deal". Vanellope replied as she shook her hand.

"Geez". Lola thought. "How can i deal with this when i'm supposedlly wtaching one of my least favourite movies".

"I anything alright Lola". Pinkie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine". Lola answered, Not turning her frown upside down.

"You don't look like it. Is something wrong".

"I just don't like The Boxtrolls". Lola answered.

"But it's our favourite movie".

"Opinions matter Pinkie, Ok. Just let me deal with the situation myself, Ok".

"Ok". Pinkie replied.

The English class walked out of the Academy and into the cinema just down the road. A selection of movies desterned the girls to see all sorts of movies. Amongst them was The Boxtrolls which Lola hates but has to fight her way through to avoid seeing it.

"What movie are we seeing then". Diane asked.

"The Boxtrolls". Norman answered.

Lola felt like bursting out with rants to describe Norman. She facepalmed without notice.

"Ok then". Diane replied as they walked to the counter.

"15 tickets to see The Boxtrolls please".

"With pleasure Mrs Appleberry". The cashier replied. He handed her 15 tickets, Including Lola's. He then got the popcorn and other sweet stuff to the class.

"There you go". The cashier added. "Enjoy your movie".

"I won't". Lola thought.

Rarity walked over to her and put her hand of her shoulder.

"You don't have to see it if you don't want to".

"Thanks Rarity. At least someone understands my hatred for this movie".

The class walked over to the movie screen it was showing the movie. Diane told them to be quiet for the duration. The girls tried to talk Lola into stepping in the room but Rarity came to the rescue.

"Girls, If Lola doesn't want to see it, She doesn't want to see it. Leave her, She'll stay out here and go on her phone".

Lola smiled at Rarity. She knew the other girls were jealous that she hates the movie but everyone, Including Rarity likes the movie.

"Now c'mon girls, Let's go". Rarity added.

And with that, The 9 girls and the rest of the English class stepped inside the room and waited for the movie to start. Lola just found a place to sit down and got her phone out. Luckly, Her ticket is still in Diane's hands. Luckly, Se hasn't noticed, Yet. After the movie, The class walked outside the room with Lola immeditaly tagging along sneakily. She didn't want to get into trouble with Diane. They walked outside the cinema and back to the academy. They walked back to the English classroom and took their seats.

"So, How would everyone rate that movie". Diane asked.

"A 9 out of 10 for me". Vexy answered.

"A 10 out of 10 for me". Norman answered.

Lola immediatly whispered something bad about Norman under her breath.

"What a loving-himself guy". She whispered.

"Was it a great movie". Diane asked.

Everyone except Lola answered "Yeah". to the question. Diane told them that English was over already. The girls went back to their dorm quickly after that.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Lola hates The Boxtrolls. Geez, She's not the only one hating it. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	14. Double Date

Chapter 14: Double Date

Back in Dorm 49, The girls were setting up two tables and four chairs for Smurfette, Vexy and their boyfriends. Twilight and the other girls agreed to let them have some alone time while the two sisters were settiling in to their new boyfriends. Caramel Applesauce and Fresh Ciderberry both walked into the dorm a few minutes later, When everything was all set. Smurfette and Vexy both walked towards the each table and sat down.

"Hello beautiful". Caramel said.

Vexy giggled.

"Hi". She replied.

"Nice dinner".

"Oh". Vexy replied. "I didn't actually make this. It was my best friends who made it".

Twilight winked at Vexy. She knew she would enjoy the dinner, And Smurfette too.

"So, I heard you like casting spells". Fresh Ciderberry said.

"Oh". Smurfette giggled. "I do, And i have a spellbook in my bag for emergenacies".

"Ok, So are these your best friends".

"Yep".

"So Vexy, I've heard you like The Boxtrolls, Correct". Caramel Applesauce asked.

Lola made the same hand gesture at Caramel Applesauce for mentioning that movie.

"I do. One of my best friends hates it though". Vexy answered.

Lola sighed in relief.

"This pasta dinner is delicious". Fresh Ciderberry said.

"Really".

"Yeah, I mean, Your best friends went through all this trouble just to make the best pasta dinner than the restaurant down the road".

Smurfette giggled.

"I'm glad your liking it then". She replied.

"Liking it, I'm loving it".

"Ok, I'm finished. How about you".

"I was finished just a moment ago". Caramel Applesauce answered.

Vexy giggled.

"Nice one". She replied.

Vexy and Caramel Applesauce came closer and closer and their hands were touching each others. The first sign of true love was starting to bloom over the two of them. Smurfette and Fresh Ciderberry, However watched as the two grew more and more closer until they started to kiss. The girls held their excitement that they have twice motivated Smurfette and Vexy into finding true love. 5 seconds later, Vexy and Caramel Applesauce's mouthes grew apart from each other and their hands grew apart eswell. Smurfette and Fresh Ciderberry wowed with excitement as they watched the two grew passionate about each other. A sense of love and care surrounded the other girls to do the same to their boyfriends. Vanellope and Fluttershy, Being the most effective.

"So, When can i see you again". Caramel Applesauce asked.

"Maybe in a week". Vexy answered.

Caramel Applesauce giggled. He then walked up to Vexy and gave her a big. She returned the hug. They let go shortly after that.

"See you later, Alligator".

"In a while, Crocodile".

Caramel Applesauce let out a second giggle.

"I'll be back, Sweet cheeks". He said.

It was Vexy's turn to let out a second giggle.

"Bye". She replied.

"Well, I better get going". Fresh Ciderberry said, Getting out of his seat. "It was nice knowing you Smurfette".

"Alright". Smurfette replied. "Bye".

Once Fresh Ciderberry left the room, Smurfette and Vexy got out of their seats and the other girls ran towards them for a group hug. They knew the two sisters would finally have boyfriends now. The let go a few seconds later.

"Wow Vexy, That was some smooching going on there". Applejack said.

Vexy giggled.

"I know right".

"Who know you two would have a boyfriend at the first attempt". Rarity asked.

"Uhhh, Twilight did". Smurfette answered.

"Yep, It was all true". Twilight added. "I chose the perfect ones for them".

"Well i'm proud of you three for fulfilling this task of true love". Applejack replied.

"Nice, Can we go to the cafeteria now. I'm feeling hungry after watching them eat the pasta dinner". Rainbow asked.

"With peasure". Twilight answered.

The girls left their dorm and headed for the cafeteria.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Smurfette and Vexy both found true love. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	15. Trunchbull Strikes Again

Chapter 15: Trunchbull Strikes Again

The girls were going to get some lunch in the cafeteria. They were planning on sitting in one of the tables at the back so they can speculate the avoidance of Sally and Doowee and for them to not notice them when they're passing by. Fluttershy and Smurfette were already getting scared of seeing them due to important reasons. Lola had just got to the table after she grabbed her lunch (Which was a slice of carrot cake).

"I like this table". Lola said, Starting a convesation. "It really suits us when we're running from danger".

"Me too". Fluttershy replied.

"Me three". Rarity replied.

"Me fourth". Pinkie replied, Hesitatingly.

"I just hope Sally and Doowee don't find us sneaking here. It's not like us but we have to do it to avoid Trunchbull's snappiness". Lola continued, Eating her carrot cake slice.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Lola on that". Vexy replied. "Trunchbull is one of the worst teachers in the United States".

"Tell me about it". Twilight replied.

She giggled for a few seconds. Fluttershy let out a smile of relief.

"So, How are things getting on with you and Fresh Ciderberry". Applejack asked.

"It's just going smoothly". Smurfette answered. "Me and him have already booked a seat in the cinema together".

"Nice one". Rainbow replied. "The next thing you know, You and him will have kids".

"Hehe, Yeah".

Just then, Twilight and Vanellope spotted Sally and Doowee beside the hatch. They were on their phones, Currently on the case of who spilt apple juice all over Jennifer Honey's Horticulture classroom. They were assisted by Vice-Principal Shining Armor to help them along the way.

"What a pair of wussies". Vanellope said. "They can't even see us and they are right in front of us from a distance".

"Ah, That's what's so good about this hideout. We can discuss problems together and not get seen by them two idiotic people". Twilight replied.

A few minutes later, Lola had finished eating her carrot cake slice. She had to wait until Sally and Doowee had gone.

"I'm getting bored". Vanellope said.

"Yeah, Tell me about it". Rainbow replied.

Most of the girls could see Sally and Doowee head for their dorm. The signal was clear for Lola to put her plate down near the hatch. She quickly done this without smashing the plate.

"Well, We better get going". Twilight said.

"Finally, I thought we would never get going". Rainbow replied.

Rainbow thought about what she had said and quickly thought of an excuse.

"What, I'm an energetic person. I'm out-going and fast and like to get things done more quicker than anybody else".

The girls walked out of the cafeteria and headed for the courtyard to chill out. Vice-Principal Shining Armor walked past the girls and stopped them to have a convesation.

"Hi Twilight". He said.

"Hey brother".

"So how are things going with your stay".

"Perfect, A few minor or major notes, But perfect".

"Awesome. Listen, Vice-Principal Finster and I have made an agreement and i would tell you if you want to join the girls athletics team with your best friends".

"Thanks, But no thanks. Rainbow, Vanellope, Lola and Applejack will though".

The 4 girls smiled. They signed up immediatly. Most of the other girls just got the to courtyard to just chill out and go on their phones.

"I must admit. You four are the most athletic girls a best friend could have. I have to deal witha competitive competion between me and The Ashleys in the Art contest". Rarity said.

"Yeah, And The Ashleys are not that good at making art sequences or fancy dresses". Rainbow replied.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Ooh, I've got a great idea on how i can make my dresses better".

Rarity ran towards the dorm to get some material for her dresses.

"This is so sweet". Lola said.

"There you go girls. First athletics game is on September 15th". Vice-Principal Shining Armor said.

"Ok, We'll be there". Vanellope replied.

Vice-Principal Shining Armor walked away from the girls after that. A sense of excitement was surrounding the 4 girls. Vice-Principal Finster walked past the girls and gave them a smile. The girls continued their walk towards the courtyard until Vice-Principal Trunchbull stopped them.

"Lola Bunny". She snapped.

"Oh snap". Lola replied, Dreading what would happen next.

"I've just heard back from Vice-Principal Shining Armor about the English class seeing The Boxtrolls in the cinema down the road".

"Oh, Right". Lola replied, Finding an excuse.

"I've heard you didn't see it, Correct".

"Well errrr...".

"CORRECT". She snapped louder.

"Yes Trunchbull ma'am, Whatever".

"Do not call me that. I would like to be called Vice-Principal Trunchbull thank you very much".

She slammed one of the lockers on that last word. Lola suddenly felt very scared and humiliated by this.

"Now, I would like you to not come out of your dorm until teatime today, Understood".

Lola couldn't find an answer with all her seat running down her face.

"UNDERSTOOD"

"Yes Vice-Principal Trunchbull".

"Go to your dorm now and do not come out until teatime". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snapped.

"Alright, Geez". Lola thought, Aggressively.

She walked back to Dorm 49, With a saddened look on her face and a face of humiliation. How could Vice-Principal Trunchbull do this to her alone. It might have been Sally and Doowee again. But how would they know. They have never been to the cinema. They weren't in the English class with the girls, Just a few other people and The Ashleys. She shut the door slowly and sat on her bed, Desterned to cry. She thought about what she had done and how she could have improved avoiding to see her least favourite movie.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Trunchbull sends a strike out on Lola thia time, Vice-Principal Shining Armor appears and the girls found the hideout rather sneaky. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	16. My Brother Framed My Best Friend

Chapter 16: My Brother Framed My Best Friend

Back in Dorm 49, Lola was still sat on her bed, Hurt about the whole Boxtrolls episode and how Vice-Principal Trunchbull treated her. Her best friends still doesn't know about it until 30 minutes later when they opened the dorm door and founded her sat on her bed, Her arms sunk in her arms.

"What happened to you Lola". Twilight asked.

Lola sighed in response.

"Do you really wanna know why". She asked, Desterned to get an answer from them.

"Yes". Twilight answered.

Lola sighed again.

"After the English class went to see The Boxtrolls in the cinema and i stayed away from the screening room, Shining Armor told Trunchbull about my antics and she solved it right away by finding me. She told me not to come out of this dorm until teatime". She confessed.

"Vice-Principal Shining Armor". Twilight replied.

Lola nodded in response. Twilight soon deflated in hurt that her brother did something to make Lola's deflation such a success.

"But...how could my brother do such a thing like that". Twilight asked, Trying hard not to cry.

"I don't know. It just happened".

"But, Who could have done it if it wasn't Shining Armor". Twilight asked. "I don't think he did it".

"Unless...". Vanellope replied.

Most of the girls knew straight away.

"Sally and Doowee, They must have told him". Rarity said.

"Yeah, Probably".

"But how did they know". Smurfette asked.

"I have no idea". Lola answered. "Maybe they just got that feeling, Maybe they are phsycic".

"I don't think so". Pinkie replied.

"Can we just forget that this ever happened". Lola asked.

"Yes, As long as we knew the culprit, We can forget this unoccured event". Twilight answered.

"Ok" Lola replied, Feeling more relaxed now.

She got off her bed and strolled with the rest of the girls towards the cafeteria.

That's the end of this chapter. So, The girls knew Sally and Doowee had done it again. What will happen next. Read oon to find out. Please review.

"


	17. Rainbow Rocks Part 1

Chapter 17: Rainbow Rocks Part 1

The next 3 chapters will be based off My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, But with a few minor changes. Basically, My version. Enjoy.

* * *

[One Of The Canterlot Restaurants, 23rd December 2013, 13:10]

A noisy restaurant was brewing in one part of the city. Several patrons were argueing constantly.

"What". One female patron said.

They were all argueing because of the dark magic of three girls on the table in the corner, Vocalizing. They all seemed to be wearing light grey hoods and dark grey pants. Once the energy was restored, The three girls stopped. The purple coated girl with long, Lavender hair with blue streaks took her hood down. Soon, The light blue coated girl with light blue hair and light dark streaks took hers down too. The purle coated girl sighed and said...

"That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal".

Adagio, The orange coated girl with orange hair with yellow streaks, Plus a crown took her hood down.

"The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here".

"Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place".

"Really? I love it here". Adagio replied, Sarcastically.

"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst". the blue coated girl replied.

"I think you're the worst, Sonata".

Oh, Yeah? Well, I think your...".

"Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, Beind stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more bearable".

Adagio's last word was through her clenched teeth. Just then, A sonic rainboom shot through the sky. The three girls noticed this right away. Adagio was the first to go outside of the restaurant, Followed by Arial and Sonata. The sonic rainboom was infact, The Mane 7 defeating the reunited antagonists back in December. A glow on Adagio's pendant has set up a cunning plan for her. She gasped and said...

"Did you feel that?".

Her face expression said it all. She then turned her body to the the other two.

"Do you know what that is?". She asked.

"I 'unno" Both girls replied.

Adagio then grabbed her hands on Arial's hood.

"It's Equestrian Magic!". She answered to her question.

"But this world doesn't have Equestrian Magic". Arial replied.

"It does now. And we're going to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!".

The three girls looked up in the direction of the rainboom. Who knows what they might be up to.

* * *

[Canterlot Academy Gym 1, 27th September 2014, 12:45]

The Mane 10 were in the gym, Getting ready to show off their song to the members of Dorm 50. They had got their Harmonizers outfits on and started.

_We used to fight with each other (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_  
_That was before we discovered (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_  
_That when your friendship is real (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_  
_Yeah, you just say what ya feel_

_And the music, yeah, the music Gets us to the top As we learn how the rainbow..._  
_Rainbow Rocks!_

_You can pick up the bass (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_  
_And you can play the guitar (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_  
_You can bang on the drums (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)_  
_Or you can sing like a star_

_And the music, yeah, the music Gets us to the top As we learn how the rainbow..._  
_Rainbow Rocks!_

_As we learn how the rainbow..._  
_Rainbow Rocks!_

The Mane 10 finished their song in style. All 10 members of Dorm 50 were applauding. The girls smiled and walked off the stage.

"See girls, that's how it's done". Twilight said.

"That was absolutly fantastic girls. Well done". Brandy said.

"Thanks Brandy". Fluttershy complimented.

"Come on girls. There's a musical showcase going on in the academy. We better get going to the other gym to continue our poster". Rainbow said.

All girls replied. "Alright". to the comment. The members of Dorm 50 needed to go to their dorm and miss out of the poster, so the Mane 10 were the only girls to do the job. They walked into the other gym where the other dorm members were. A few people walked past the gym doors and the girls got settled on finishing the poster. A few minutes later, A yellowish-cream girl with red and yellow hair asked for help around the gym. She picked up the paintbrush that the CMC were using to grab their attention and said...

"Want some help?".

"Uh, no thanks". Applebloom answered. "We're good".

The girl realized that she is finding no luck.

"Oh. Ok". She replied.

She handed the paintbrush to Sweetie Belle. A split second later, Piinkie Pie spotted her and waved.

"Sunset Shimmer! Over here!". She shouted.

She could see the girls, And a few others she didn't know. She went across to the girls. But at that time, the students were whispering about her. She suddenly felt very guilty. She sighed and said...

"I had no idea the whole academy would be here".

"It's ok". Vanellope replied. "I didn't know until the showcase was announced".

"Uh, huh. Yeah".

Pinkie and Rarity crouched down and showed Sunset the poster.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself". Rarity said.

"And it smells like cake!". Pinkie said.

Fluttershy caught the attention after she said cake.

"It does?". She asked.

She began sniffing while Pinkie was closing the poster on her. Cake frosting was on her face.

"I used frosting instead of paste!". Pinkie added.

Uh, Fluttershy. You've got a little somethin', uh...".

Fluttershy put her hand on her hand to quickly check if she has. She quickly put it down again.

"Did I get it?". She asked.

Heh, not exactly". Applejack answered.

Fluttershy turned to Sunset who had a tissue in her hand. She wiped it on Fluttershy's face while Pricipal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna walked into the gym.

"Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot Academy musical showcase!". Principal Celestia announced.

The students were cheering, Even half of the Mane 10, Considering 4 of them have only been recruited through rewards.

"Now. Me and Vice-Principal Luna will be the only judges this week. Vice-Principal Cadence, Vice-Principal Shining Armor, Vice-Principal Trunchbull and Vice-Principal Finster have all got the flu and will be off work for at least, a week".

"Geez, Something great has happened today". Lola thought.

"This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programmes here at CA. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CA since the fall formal back at CHS". Principal Celestia annouced.

It was then Sunset realized that everybody was looking at her, Excluding the teachers and the Mane 10. She slowly crept down the wall in guilt, Sinking her face into her arms at the conclusion.

* * *

In one of the music rooms, The Mane 10 were preparing to rehearse one of their songs. Sunset followed them and sat on the piano which was standing there.

"Ugh! I am never gonna live that down". She said.

"You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal". Fluttershy replied, Getting her tambourine.

"A demon". Sunset replied. "I turned into a raging she-demon".

"And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!". Pinkie replied.

"Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past...ahem...booboos". Rarity said.

"To be honest". Applejack replied. "I'd say the whole experience brouth everyone at Canterlot Academy closer than ever before!".

Pinkie was already at her drums. She picked up her drumsticks and banged them together.

"One two three!".

_There was a time we were apart_

_ But that's behind us now_

_ See how we've made a brand new start_

_ And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh_

_ And when you walk these halls You feel it everywhere_

_ Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!_

_We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Now its better than ever (Ah,ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_You can feel it (You... can... feel... it...), we are back_

_ And i'm so glad that we're better_

_ Better than ever_

_ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_ Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

_ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_There was a time we couldn't see_

_ Past the differences_

_ That separated you and me_

_ And it left us on our own_

_ But now you walk these halls And friends are everywhere_

_ Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!_

_We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Now its better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Now that we are (Now... that... we... are...) back on track_

_ And I'm so glad that we're better_

_ Better than ever_

_Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_ Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

_ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_ Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

_ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_ Oh yeah, we're better than ever_

Sunset applauded for that song.

"We just keep getting better and better". Vexy said.

"Don't I know it". Lola replied.

"Don't i double know it". Pinkie replied.

"Oh Pinkie". Twilight replied. "Your wise words crack me up sometimes".

"Exactly".

"This is gonna make my band totally awesome!".

"Oh! Your band?". Rarity asked.

"Duh! It was my idea to start The Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus me, Twilight and Lola are the lead singers. I'm the lead guitarist".

Twilight and Lola smiled. Just then, There was a knock on the door. Flash Sentry opened it and found the girls.

"Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight". He said.

Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase". Rainbow replied.

Uh, I don't suppose any of my friends might come too? Uh, it being a special charity event and all".

"I don't suppose why not". Twilight answered. "It will be a pleasure to see your friends".

Flash laughed nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Ok. I just, you know, thought i'd ask Uh, k-keep on rockin' it".

He bumped right into the wall. Twilight and Sunset giggled.

"Well". Rarity giggled. "Someone is quite the smitten kitten".

She realized that Sunset Shimmer was next to her. She turned her head to her.

Oh. Sorry. I always forget that you and Flash used to be an item".

"It's ok. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really like-him liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?".

"Mmm...horrid". Rarity replied.

"Mm-Mmm, uhhh, etc". Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack replied.

"Yep!". Pinkie replied.

"But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around". Applejack said.

"Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else at the academy feels the same way". Sunset replied.

Just then, The P.A system on the loudspeaker beeped. Vice-Principal Luna was on the other end.

"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer". She said.

"Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the academy. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me". Sunset said as she ran towards the door.

She closed the door. The Mane 10 still got a few minutes before lunch starts.

"We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"?". Rainbow said.

"Um, Rainbow Dash?". Fluttershy asked. "I was wondering if we could maybe play the song i wrote?".

"We'll get to it".

"Oh. Ok".

Rainbow plays the chord on her guitar and started the song.

* * *

Sunset, However was in the main foyer. She spotted the three new girls and said...

Hi. Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?".

"We are". Adagio responded, Stepping up.

"Canterlot Academy is a great academy. You're really gonna love it".

"Oh, yes, we really sense there's something...magical about this place".

"That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole academy is pretty much rallying around it". Sunset showed.

"A musical showcase?". Agadio gasped.

"I'm sure since you're new. Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're intrested".

"We've been known to sing from time to time". Airal replied.

"Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want". Sonata replied.

Adagio turned her head to Sonata and growled.

"Wha-What did I say?".

"What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students". Adagio corrected.

"Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what i meant. To say".

"And what you would have said if you weren't the worst". Arial scoffed.

"You are!".

"You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots". Adagio pointed out.

"Hmph". Airal and Sonata both rplied.

There was an awkward silence as Sunset needed to find something to catch their eye. Something that caught Sunset's attention were the pendants on the three girl's necks.

"Those are pretty". Sunset said with a nervous laugh. "Where did you...".

Her hand was stopped by Adagio's hand grabbing her. She soon let go and responded.

"Sorry". She laughed. "These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them".

The three girls walked path Sunset, Even Sonata who was too busy looking at her. Her attention was soon cut off by the others, Who grabbed her along. Sunset began to wonder if anything strange was looming towards her and the Mane 10, and even the showcase for that matter.

* * *

In the cafeteria, The Mane 10 were eating lunch as Sunset came and sat next to Applejack.

"So how was the tour?". Applejack asked.

"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them". Sunset answered.

"Like, off ike this". Pinkie asked, Showing a bearded Pinkie, then one with carrots on either side of her mouth. "Or off like this? Or... Oh, oh! Like...".

"Maybe we should just let her tell us". Rainbow answered. That was when one of the carrots dropped out of Pinkie's mouth and onto the plate.

"That's just it". Sunset answered. "I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them what i did".

Sunset then sighed.

"So much for making a good first impression". She said as she plunked her head onto the table.

Uh-huh. Oh, that's probably not it". Fluttershy replied.

Fluttershy regretted her comment and slowly descended her head under the table.

* * *

"This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for". Adagio said, Outside of the cafeteria with Arial and Sonata.

"Lunch?!". Sonata replied.

"The chance to get our true Equestrian Magic back". Adagio groaned.

"Oh. Right".

"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly". Adagio said. "They'll fight to get it".

"So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy". Arial replied before making a sarcastic comment. "Some plan, Adagio".

"It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian Magic here! Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding".

"But we can get lunch after though, rught?". Sonata asked. "It's Taco Tuesday!".

"Just follow my lead". Adagio said.

"Or my lead". Arial replied.

"My lead!". Adagio repeated, Aggressively

* * *

The three girls opened the cafeteria door, Vocalizing. Soon, The whole academy watched as they began creeping their way towards the tables.

_We heard you want to get together_

_ We heard you want to rock the school_

_ We thought of something even better_

_ Something that changes all the rules_

_Why pretend we're all the same_

_ When some of us shine brighter? (Shine brighter)_  
_Here's a chance to find your flame _

_Are you a lose or a fighter?_

_Me and you, you and me _

_Why don't we see who is better?_  
_We don't have to be one and the same thing_

_ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_  
_Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

_You're a star and you should know it_

_ Yeah, you rise above the rest_

_ It doesn't matter who you hurt _

_If you're just proving you're the best_

_Ah, ahh-ahhh_

_Battle!_

_ You wanna win it_

_ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

_ Let's have a battle, We'll go all in it_

_ Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

_ Battle of the bands!_

_Battle!_

_I can beat you!_  
_Battle!_  
_Ha! You wish!_  
_Battle!_  
_I so want this!_  
_Battle!_

_Battle!_

_Not if i get it first!_  
_Me and you, you and me_

_ Why don't we see who is better_

_ We don't have to be one and the same thing_

_ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_  
_I'm going up and winning the audition_

_Battle! We wanna win it _

_Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

_ Let's have a battle, We'll go all in it_

_ Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

_ Battle of the bands!_

Everybody in the cafeteria, Except the Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer looked across at their damage.

Ohhhh. They're that kind of "off"". Pinkie said.

* * *

That's the end of Part 1. What will happen next in my version of Rainbow Rocks. Read on to find out. Please review.


	18. Rainbow Rocks Part 2

The 2nd part of my version of Rainbow Rocks is here. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 18: Rainbow Rocks Part 2

The Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer were walking down the hallway were some other students were talking. Most of them paid attention to Sunset, While Rainbow, Vanellope and Lola tried to play keepie-uppie with Rainbow's soccer ball.

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there?". Sunset asked.

Smurfette and Vexy both shrugged.

"Don't worry, y'all". Applejack said. "We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time".

"Hopefully". Sunset replied.

"Last thing we need is the Battle of the Bands event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic".

Applejack realized that Sunset was next to her. She turned her head to her.

"Er, no offense". She apologized.

Sunset sighed.

"None taken".

* * *

"Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful". Principal Celestia said, Looking out of her office window.

"Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news". Vice-Principal Luna replied.

"I could see why you might think that, but..."

"That's not what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!" Rainbow defended.

"Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?"

"Yes". Rainbow answered.

"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight". Vice-Principal Luna replied.

"The "Dazzlings?"". Applejack asked.

"It's the name of their musical group". Principal Celestia answered. "That's why they came by my office earlier today to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I".

"They did?".

"Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea".

Most of the 11 girls standing behind her desk folded their arms. A few of them, Including Twilight and Smurfette quickly thought of a solution to the problem.

* * *

The girls were outside on the academy courtyard, Besides the horse statue that was sitting there.

"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too". Fluttershy said.

"They've gotten to everybody". Rainbow replied.

"Not everybody!". Pinkie replied, Hanging from the statue.

"Pinkie's right". Applejack replied. "We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected".

"Yeah, But how are we going to deal with this situation". Smurfette asked.

"I'd say we take them down!". Rainbow answered. "It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!".

Rainbow then realized that Sunset was with them too. She turned her head to her.

"Uh, no offense". She apologized.

Sunset sighed.

"None taken. Again". She replied.

"But, Our power is slightly weaker than their's". Fluttershy said. "I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt".

"Well Flutters. "Twilight replied. "We're going to have to try. It's now or never".

"Twilight's right y'all. If we can think of a counter-spell, A musical counter-spell. We can totally rip those sirens apart. Just like how our magic turned Sunset and her allies into wussies". Applejack replied before realizing that Sunset was with them. "No offense".

"None taken. "Sunset replied, Disgruntedly. "Heh, I'm used to it".

"They'll never even know what hit 'em!". Rainbow replied, beofre doing a solo amount of karate moves before her hand got stopped by Applejack.

"The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?". Twilight asked.

"There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings". Pinkie replied before letting out a squee.

"Look's like we've got a party to crash then". Twilight replied, Getting on her feet.

The others soon followed and the 11 girls walked into the academy and headed for Gym 2

* * *

In Gym 2, Students were argueing and turning their backs on each other. Their band wouldn't top of any of their's. The Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer were there already. Flash Sentry came closer to hitting Snips but failed. He then sighed and walked away and said...

"I'm gonna get more punch!".

He bumped into Twilight, Holding her hip to prevent her falling.

"Twilight?".

"Eh, bumped, into, always, doing?". She laughed.

"What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right?". Flash asked, Letting go of her.

"Something like that".

"Huh. Not that there's gonna be any real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my band does!".

Just then, Adagio, Aria and Sonata all came into Gym 2. Rainbow spotted the 3 girls and quickly needed to catch Twilight's attention. She grabbed a chocolate chip off Pinkie's cookie and threw it at her hair. Twilight felt something and got the chocolate chip, Before turning her head to Rainbow. She tilted her head to warn her that the Dazzlings were here. She looked at them and then to Flash.

"Can you excuse me for just a minute?". She asked.

Just then, The argueing of the students became louder now that the Dazzlings were there. Flash came face to face with Trixie, Who was also in the competition. Octavia and Lyra and Bon Bon came face to face, While Derpy was in her seat, Eating popcorn. Adagio caught the act.

"Oh, no!". She said, In a mocking, But yet, Suprisingly manner. "No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!".

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice!". Sonata replied, Holding a cup and a bottle of grape juice.

Adagio quickly caught her attention to Sonata.

"It's not the fruit punch! It's us!". She scolded.

"But the punch is awful, too". Aria piped in.

"What do you know about good fruit punch?".

"More than you!".

"Do not!".

"Do too!".

"This is just the kickoff party, girls". Adagio said. "Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts".

Just then, The Mane 10 piped into their covesation.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands! We're gonna make sure of that!". Twilight replied.

Sunset nodded to them to give them the signal.

"Alright, girls. Let's do this!". She said as she held out her hands. The other 9 soon did the same and they were ready.

"Friendship is magic!".

Nothing happened. They were greeted to an awkward silence. Sunset realized too. Soon, Someone caoughed and the girls realized, one by one.

"Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?". Rainbow asked.

"I don't understand". Twilight replied. "Why isn't this working?".

Everyone was still staring at them. The awkwardness was starting to get to all 10 girls. Spike ran to Twilight.

"You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now". He said.

"I'm trying, Spike. I thought all of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before". Twilight replied.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!". Adagio said. "This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they already got this thing all locked up".

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!". Trixie replied.

"Whatever, Trixie!". Flash scolded. "We're the best band at CA".

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!". Applebloom scolded back.

The defeaning noise of the students argueing has increased. The sirens were pleased with the green mist around the gym. They began inhaling them into their pendants. The Mane 10 didn't know what to do.

"I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us". Adagio said.

She gave the two girls the smile to know what she was talking about. She turned to Sonata to know, But she didn't. Aria facepalmed herself in frustration.

"Magic!". She added. "Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not these girls. These girls are special".

The Mane 10 quickly walked out of the gym during Adagio's comment. They began to wonder what they might do to stop this.

* * *

The Mane 10 were sat on the steps of the academy entrance, Thinking of a solution to the problem.

"It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before". Twilight said.

"But to defeat me, you rounded up the then-7 Elements of Harmony and defeated my group. The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them. Or... maybe not". Sunset Shimmer replied.

"No. I think you're onto something".

"Really?".

"It's when we play music that we can defeat them now, right?".

"Yup". Applejack answered.

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!".

"Didn't Applejack already say that". Sunset asked.

"Oh, yes. Sorry".

"None taken Twi". Applejack replied.

"You mean like a song?". Fluttershy asked.

"Uh-huh. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it".

The others got to work thinking what kind of place all of the students would meet up. Rarity gasped to let the others know.

"The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time". She replied.

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat". Applejack replied, Putting her hand on Rainbow's shoulder.

"Yep". Pinkie replied.

The girls started laughing and cheering, Excluding Sunset.

"Want some help Twi". She asked.

"No thx Sunset. We're the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off. But you can help set up".

"Thanks".

"It's only temporary". Twilight added. "And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition".

"Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!". Rainbow said.

"Well, that's just it. I don't know any". Twilight replied.

"Awww...".

"But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one".

"Yessss". Vanellope replied.

"I've got this". Twilight said, Walking towards Dorm 49. "C'mon".

The other girls followed her into Dorm 49. They knew it was time for bed. They can figure this out in the morning. Twilight, However woke up in the middle of the night and walked over to one of the desks. She put a piece of paper down and grabbed a pen, Thus, she started writing.

"Hmmmm, Nope, uhhh, No. That's not gonna work". She thought.

She continued trying to think of a good musical counter-spell for The Rainbooms. She spent 15 more minutes doing this. One she was done, She got back into her bed, quietly and fall fast asleep.

* * *

The next day, In on of Applejack's barn. The Mane 10 got to work with their counter-spell.

Hey, hey, listen We've got a message for you We're not all alike But our friendship is true Yeah, we're really different But we still get along So hey, hey, listen to our song

_You may think you're in control _

_But we're here to prove you wrong _

_And the friendship in our music _

_With the power of our song_

_Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands _

_With the magic of friendship _

_Gonna stop your evil plans_

Sunset and Spike applauded to that song.

"That sounded way, way better than the last five times you've played it". Spike said.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell". Rainbow said.

"You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?". Applejack replied

"I have to pick up the slack somehow! Are you guys even trying?!".

"I'm trying". Fluttershy answered.

"Yes, Well, Sort of". Vexy answered.

"I think we should probably take a break girls". Twilight said. "I think this band and The Harmonizers are pretty good".

Most of the girls didn't know what she was on about. Vanellope, Lola, Pinkie and Rainbow forgot about The Harmonizers.

"What!?". Rainbow replied, Shocked. "How could i have not thought about that straight away".

"This is seriously bad". Vanellope replied. "Why don't you go to Principal Celestia's office and complain to her".

"Good idea Van". Rainbow replied. "I'll be back".

Rainbow ran out of the barn and towards the academy.

* * *

"I suppose you're wondering what you are doing here". Principal Celestia asked.

"Celestia, We want a band name change". Rainbow answered. "From The Rainbooms to The Harmonizers please".

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, But you're band has already been rgistered as The Rainbooms. I cannot let the name change be commenceful". Celestia replied before tunring the covesation off-topic. "Would you like a free coupon".

Rainbow grunted and left the her office. She walked back to the barn, Not in a good mood. Her friends noticed this right away.

"What's wrong". Vanellope asked. "She won't let you do it, Right".

"She won't let me change the name". Rainbow answered.

"See, That's for your showing off Rainbow". Applejack scolded.

"It's not showing off, It's just forgetting". Rainbow replied. "But we still need to continue".

"And how do you propose we do that?". Rarity asked.

"We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! Me, Twi and Lola take over lead vocals and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell then!". Rainbow answered before turning her head to Twilight. "You'll have figured it out by finals, right?".

"Right". Twilight answered.

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!".

The Mane 10 packed their things and headed towards the academy.

* * *

At Gym 2, The students were sat on the bleachers for the first round. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna got out the microphones to introduce the show.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot Academy Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this academy!". Principal Celestia announced.

The students were cheering.

"We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!".

"But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?". Vice-Principal Luna asked.

It was then the students started argueing again.

"You're the worst thing to happen!". A male student scolded.

Green mist started to form and the 3 girls inhaled them into their pendants.

"You feel that, girls?". Adagio asked. "Our true power is being restored".

Both Aria and Sonata giggled. It was then the Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer opened the door into the gym.

"And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here". Adagio added.

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?". Aria asked.

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little... push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove". Adagio answered.

* * *

The show then started with Snips and Snails beatboxing horribly poorly.

Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!

They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie

My favorite food is like pumpkin pie

I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales

When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails

Everybody knows my favorite color is orange

My rhymes are so fly, you better... uh... um...

Orange, yo!

Yeah!

Yeah!

Represent!

Bam! That just happened!

Aw, yeah! We out!

Snips and Snails both dropped their microphone in style. Their actions wasn't taken by Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna.

"Please do not drop the microphones". Principal Celestia warned.

"Yeah! Bam!". Snips replied as he picked up his microphone.

They both laughed and walked off the stage, Past the Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer.

"In your face, Rainbooms!". Snips boasted.

"Least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals". Applejack said.

"Let's get ready to rock!". Rainbow said.

"Wait! Where's Rarity?". Pinkie asked.

The girls could see Rarity walking towards them, wearing a jacket with metal bars along one side of her sleeves.

"Oh! Here! I'm here!". She panted.

"We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph".

"Guh...". Applejack grumbled.

They walked onto the stage, Unaware that their performance will be ruined by just a magnet, Confetti and a spotlight set up by some evil students. The students were talking to each other while they were doing this.

"Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not so good we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them". Twilight said.

"Got it! Be cool enough to win". Rainbow replied. "About 20% less cool".

"One! Two!". Pinkie shouted.

_We've just got the day to get ready _

_And there's only so much time to lose _

_Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party _

_So let's think of something fun to do_

_We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen _

_We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right _

_All our friends are here_

_ And it's time to ignite the lights!_

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight _

_Shake your tail, shake your tail _

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight _

_Shake your tail, shake your tail_

_So what you didn't get it right the first time_

"Boring". Applebloom said.

_Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime_

_ Do your thing, you know you're an original _

_Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal_

_Ohhh-ahh!_

Twilight then coughed. She didn't want anything happening to their performance. They didn't know that it was ruined.

_We've just got the day to get ready _

_And there's only so much time to lose _

_Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party _

_So let's think of something fun to do_

"Awesome". Snips laughed. Snails laughed alongside him too.

_We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen _

_We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right _

_All our friends are here_

_ And it's time to ignite the lights!_

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight _

_Shake your tail, shake your tail _

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight _

_Shake your tail, shake your tail _

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight _

_Shake your tail, shake your tail_

Rarity then had her jacket ripped because of the magnet. She began crying.

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight _

_Shake your tail, shake your tail_

_Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!_

Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were the only people in the gym applauding to the song. Everybody else just thought the whole performance was funny, Considering that most of the girls were not paying attention.

"Ruined! Absolutely ruined!". Rarity cried.

"Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!". Applejack asked, Furiously.

"Wh... Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!".

"Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... this! We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?".

"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!". Rainbow scolded.

"It was pretty distracting...". Fluttershy repled.

"Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! A light!". Pinkie argued back.

"You still sounded much better than most of the other bands". Sunset pointed out. "I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here".

Derpy then entered the stage as a pointless act as she and two other students were playing musical instruments.

* * *

That's the end of this second part of my version of Rainbow Rocks. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	19. Rainbow Rocks Part 3

The final part of my version of Rainbow Rocks is here. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 19: Rainbow Rocks Part 3

The Dazzling were heading back to Gym 2 when Sunset Shimmer was standing in the corner of a hallway.

"You're never gonna get away with this". Sunset said, Angrily.

"Why? Because you didn't?". Adagio replied. "Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot Academy".

"I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!".

"Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?". Aria added.

"Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band".

"Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if she was in the group".

"Too bad! So sad!". Sonata added.

"If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done".

They opened the door and took to the stage. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna were watching them, Ready to perform.

"Remember, girls. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored". Adagio said.

The curtains rolled and The Dazzlings were ready.

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh _

_You didn't know that you fell _

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Now that you're under our spell_

_Blindsided by the beat _

_Clapping your hands, stomping your feet _

_You didn't know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Now you've fallen under our spell_

_Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We've got the music, makes you move it _

_Got the song that makes you lose it _

_We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_ Put your hands up to the sky_

_We've got the music, makes you move it _

_Got the song that makes you lose it_

_ We say "jump", you say "how high?" _

_Put your hands up to the sky_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh _

_You didn't know that you fell _

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh _

_Now that you're under our spell_

_Listen to the sound of my voice_

_ Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh _

_Soon you'll find you don't have a choice _

_Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh _

_Captured in the web of my song _

_Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh _

_Soon you'll all be singing along Oh, whoa, oh_

_We've got the music, makes you move it_

_ Got the song that makes you lose it_

_ We say "jump", you say "how high?"_

_ Put your hands up to the sky_

_We've got the music, makes you move it _

_Got the song that makes you lose it _

_We say "jump", you say "how high?" _

_Put your hands up to the sky_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh _

_You didn't know that you fell_

_ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh _

_Now that you're under our spell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh _

_You didn't know that you fell_

_ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_ Now that you're under our_

_Spell_

Adagio finished with her maniacal laugh. One that determines that the girls were up to something.

* * *

Vice-Principal Luna got to work on the tourney board, Crossing off the last band The Dazzlings faced. Now there was only three: The Rainbooms, Trixie and the Illusions and The Dazzlings. Flash looked at the board and then stomped off with anger. Meanwhile backstage...

"This is it! Last round and you're in the finals! Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now". Sunset said.

"Not quite yet Sunset". Twilight replied. "We'll unleash that in the finals".

"Ok".

"Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and...". Fluttershy said before she got interupted.

"It's the semifinals. We gotta do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"". Rainbow cut in.

"Don't know why I even asked...".

* * *

Trixie and her band have just amost finished their song on the stage.

_...I got tricks up my sleeve _

_See me dominate _

_'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

The crowd was cheering and applauding, Even the judges.

"Fantastic!". Principal Celestia said, After she laughed.

Trixie and the Illusions walked off the stage, towards The Rainbooms.

"Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, "Rain-goons". You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us". Trixie mocked.

"My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?". Rainbow boasted.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean her!". Trixie replied. "If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it".

"Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!".

"Sure you could". Trixie scoffed.

Trixie then set off, Leaving dust behind her. The Mane 10 and Sunset were coughing.

"She's gone!". Pinkie said before spotting her. "Oh, wait. There she is".

Trixie then set off. Principal Celestia then announced that they were on next.

"Next up, the Rainbooms". She announced.

"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!". Spike said.

"I'll be here... just... watching". Sunset said.

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Awesome as I wanna be _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Awesome as I wanna be_

_First you see me riding on a sonic boom_

_ Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune _

_There is nothin' you can do to beat me _

_I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

_Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution _

_Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be _

_(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution _

_Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

It was then Sunset realized that Rainbow's playing too good that their magic was showing. Sunset quickly tackled her to the ground, Resulting in rest of the girls, Except Applejack, Fluttershy, Vanellope and Vexy to fall down. The music stopped and Fluttershy couldn't take anymore of it, so she ran backstage, Crying in the process.

"Now that's the bad girl we love to hate!". Flash said.

His words seemed to alter the crowd's mood.

"I knew she was still trouble!". Octavia said.

"The real Sunset Shimmer is back!". One male student said.

"No. It isn't like that". Sunset defended.

The girls walked off the stage. The Dazzling, However was pleased with the performance. Meanwhile, backstage...

"What was that?!". Rainbow asked, Furiously.

"You were showing them your magic. I-I didn't know what else to do". Sunset answered.

"Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?". Rarity said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help".

"Yeah, well, you didn't". Rainbow replied.

"None of this would've happened if you weren't tryin' to show off, as usual". Applejack scolded.

"Good show, "Rain-brooms". I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!". Trixie said, Out of nowhere.

"It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!". Sunset yelled.

"If you say so. Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision".

Just then, The Dazzling opened the door, Vocalizing to Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna.

"What can we do?". Rarity asked. "There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!".

"Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity, that you won't get to play dress-up!". Applejack replied.

"You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!".

"You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on". Rainbow said.

"Who are you kidding? You know it isn't gonna be us". Fluttershy replied.

Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna walked onto the stage. They had a piece of papaer in their hands. Princippal Celestia put the microphone to her mouth.

"The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals... The Rainbooms!".

Trixie was already startting to put makeup on when she heard the news. Just about all the Mane 10 were shocked too.

"What?!".

"Huh?"

"Did they just say, "the Rainbooms"?!". Pinkie asked.

Trixie turned back towards the door and stomped her way through the Mane 10.

"This isn't over!". She concluded.

The Mane 10 ignored it and walked onto the stage.

"Congratulations, girls. You deserve it". Principal Celestia said.

"Seriously?!". Pinkie replied "We didn't even finish our...!".

Rainbow gave her an aggressive nudge to make her stop. The Dazzlings then came onto the stage.

"See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms. We are really looking forward to it". Adagio said.

"Yeah, well... not as much as we are!". Rainbow replied.

The crowd started booing at them.

"Zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!". Photo Finish said.

The Mane 10 and Sunset walked off the stage. The sense of hate followed them out of te gym doors.

"This is a travesty!". Trixie said. "A travesty!". Trixie said.

"It really is! The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis". Adagio replied.

"And wanted it so much more". Aria replied.

"Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms".

"Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set or held up for some reason". Sonata replied.

Trixie seemed satisfied with Sonata's words. She began chuckling, Sinisterly.

* * *

At the finals setup. The Mane 10, and Sunset Shimmer were preparing for tonight.

"This doesn't make any sense. We were awful. Doesn't anybody else think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals?". Fluttershy asked, Sorting her tambourine out.

"Very strange". Trixie answered, Appearing out of nowhere again.

"What are you doing here, Trixie?". Rainbow asked. "Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats".

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is I who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not...".

The girls, Except Vanellope, who was busy sorting out the speakers were standing right on the trapdoor. Trixie snapped her fingers and the trapdoor opened, Resulting in the 10 girls falling.

"...be denied!".

Trixie let out another sinister laugh before waving to the 10 girls down in that dark room.

"See you never!". She added.

The trapdoor was shut and the 10 girls couldn't see a thing. Vanellope finished sorting the speakers out and noticed that her friends were gone. She snook to the side of the stage to find help.

The Dazzlings stopped and noticed the Trixie and her band on the stage. Adagio suddenly chuckled and said...

"Told you someone would give them a shove".

"She didn't shove them. She pulled a lever". Sonata corrected.

"Go back to sleep, Sonata". Aria groaned.

* * *

The night was finally here and Trixie and her band were playing.

_Ya better believe _

_I got tricks up my sleeve _

_And I captivate _

_'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

_Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Ya better believe_

_ I got tricks up my sleeve_

_ See me dominate _

_'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat_

_Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh_

The song could be heard down in the room where the 10 girls were. Rainbow has been trying to open the door for the past 3 hours.

"Give it up, Rainbow Dash". Applejack said. "You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open".

"Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway". Twilight said.

"Of course it would have worked, Twilight. Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!".

"Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught about this whole musical showcase episode, you don't have to be all cryptic about it". Rainbow replied.

"She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash!". Rarity replied.

"Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to!".

"OUR BAND!". Most of the girls replied.

"But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?". Twilight said, Sinking her head into her arms.

Lola, Smurfette and Vexy felt sorry for her and walked over to her to cheer her up.

"It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash!". Applejack scolded.

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!".

"I write songs!". Fluttershy replied. "You just never let us play any of them!".

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!". Rarity replied.

"Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'!". Applejack shouted.

"I care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!".

"Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!". Pinkie yelled.

"I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!". Rainbow shouted.

"I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!". Rarity shouted back.

"Me neither!". Both Fluttershy and Applejack shouted.

The 5 of them, Including Rarity argued so much that green mist started to form in the room and onto the ceiling. Sunset, Lola, Smurfette and Vexy all noticed this. Trixie's song was alsmot finished above.

_Ya better believe _

_I got tricks up my sleeve _

_See me dominate _

_'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_

Fireworkss began to light up the night sky. The crowd was cheering and Trixie and her band walked backstage, Past The Dazzlings.

"Try to top that!". She said.

"Oh, gosh! I don't know if we can!". Adagio replied, Sarcastically.

The three of them started laughing until Adagio cut them off. Their song started and the girls got into their positions. They began vocalizing. Meanwhile, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow were still argueing below the stage. Sunset noticed what The Dazzlings were after and she cut off their arguements.

"Stop! You have to stop!". Sunset said. "This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!".

"How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship". Applejack replied.

Sunset looked at Twilight, who wasn't sinking her head into her arms. She looked back at the girls.

"Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else". Sunset replied.

It was then Twilight realized that Sunset's words were true. She got up and walked over to her.

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done here is let you all down". Twilight replied.

"I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them".

"I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here!".

The 10 girls came at the door together, but failed at its process. Just then, There was a knock on the door. Vanellope opened it and the girls were shocked to see that she was alright.

"Vanellope". All 9 girls said.

The girls gave her a group hug before letting go of her and telling her how they could solve this situation.

"Sorry I took so long". Vanellope said. "I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help me get you all out".

Vanellope revealed a white coated girl with blue hair to the rest of the girls. It was Vinyl Scratch.

"Why isn't she under their spell?". Twilight asked.

"She never takes off her headphones".

Vinyl gave them a thumbs up.

"Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!". Applejack said.

"And there's only one way to do it!". Twilight replied.

"We're getting the band back together?". Pinkie asked.

"We're getting our band back together!". Rainbow answered.

"Whee!".

"Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?". Rarity asked.

"I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together as friends". Twilight answered.

"I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one". Rainbow said.

Fluttershy let out a squee of delight.

"We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?". Applejack said.

"I thought you'd never ask!". Rarity replied, Grabbing a clothes rack of dresses.

Meanwhile above, The Dazzlings were still vocalizing to their song.

_Welcome to the show _

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah _

_We're here to let you know _

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah _

_Our time is now _

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah _

_Your time is running out _

_Ah, ah, ah_

* * *

The Mane 10 and Sunset were on the other side of the arena, Wondering how they will catch the crowd's attention from were they are standing.

"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?". Rainbow asked.

Just then, Vinyl's car rolled up and she pressed the button on her remote, Thus tranforming her car into a DJ booth. The girls were cheering.

"Awesome!". Pinkie said.

"Sweet!" Rainbow said.

* * *

_Feel the wave of sound _

_As it crashes down _

_You can't turn away _

_We'll make you wanna stay_

_We will be adored _

_Tell us that you want us _

_We won't be ignored _

_It's time for our reward_

_Now you need us _

_Come and heed us _

_Nothing can stop us now_

Their song was interuppted by The Rainbooms song.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh _

_I've got the music in me _

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Don't need to hear a crowd _

_Cheering out my name_

_ I didn't come here seeking_

_ Infamy or fame_

_The one and only thing _

_That I am here to bring _

_Is music, is the music _

_Is the music in my soul_

_Gonna break out (Out!)_

_ Set myself free, yeah_

_ Let it all go (Go!) _

_Just let it be, yeah_

_Find the music in your heart _

_Let the music make you start _

_To set yourself apart_

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!". Adagio said.

_What we have in store _

_All we want and more _

_We will break on through_

_ Now it's time to finish you!_

The Dazzlings unleashed their full power by revealing the sirens that stared onto the Mane 10 and Sunset, Angrily. They came charging down at them, Making a circle around them. That was before the girls realized they needed to do more in ordor to defeat the sirens. They played their music, trying to get rid of the sirens, one by one. Twilight started to vocalizing to try and get rid of them, but Adagio started vocalizing and the whole thing was going their way when all three sirens started vocalizing. The micrphone Twilight was holding flew out of her hands. The mic rolled to Sunset Shimmer, who picks it up.

"Sunset Shimmer, we need you!". Twilight said.

Sunset thought about it, then agreed. She took a few steps to her left, then took of her black jacket. Then, she began singing.

_You're never gonna bring me down _

_You're never gonna break this part of me _

_My friends are here to bring me 'round _

_Not singing just for popularity_

_We're here to let you know _

_That we won't let it go _

_Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

_And you can try to fight _

_But we have got the light of friendship on our side!_

_Got the music in our hearts _

_We're here to blow this thing apart_

_And together, we will never _

_Be afraid of the dark_

_Here to sing our song out loud _

_Get you dancing with the crowd _

_As the music of our friendship_

_ Survives _

_Survives!_

Then, all of the crowd started joining in.

_Got the music in our hearts _

_We're here to blow this thing apart _

_And together, we will never _

_Be afraid of the dark_

_Here to sing our song out loud _

_Get you dancing with the crowd _

_As the music of our friendship _

_Survives _

_Survives! _

_SURVIVES!_

The magic of friendship then blew onto the stage, creating a explosion of friendship, before breaking the sirens and The Dazzlings pendants. The Dazzlings noticed their broken pendants and picked them up, stood up and started singing off-key.

_We will be adored _

_Tell us that you want us _

_We won't be ignored_

_ It's time for our reward..._

The crowd started booing and throwing food at them. They couldn't take any more of it. They started to run backstage. the girls went over to the broken pendants and Sunset picked one piece up.

"Guess that explains why these were so special to them". She said.

"Without those pendants and the magic we've brought here from Equestria, they're just three harmless teenage girls". Twilight replied.

"Rainbooms rule! That was amazing!". Flash said, as he came charging at Twilight for a hug.

The girls, Except Twilight were giggling.

"You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!". Trixie said as she broke up their hug.

Trixie started to make a run for herself, Leaving dust behind her. The girls were coughing.

"She's gone!". Pinkie said before she spotted her nearby. "Oh, wait. There she is".

Trixie wanted to jump off the wall, but she failed doing this.

"Trixie's okay!". She said.

"You know, The Rainbooms could really use someone to help Fluttershy and Smurfette on backup vocals". Rainbow said.

"I also play guitar". Sunset replied as she plays one of the guitar riffs

"We'll see".

* * *

The next day, in the arena...

"_Dear Diary, Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot Academy. But i've still got a long way to go to regain my full mojo back on track_". Sunset said as she filled in her diary.

She put her diary down and walked to the stage. The Mane 10 seemed to be in their Harmonizers outfits.

"Hey! We entered the musical showcase as The Rainbooms. We finish off the showcase as The Harmonizers". Rainbow said.

"Oh, wonderful". Sunset replied.

"Go ahead, there's a spare outfit for you to wear. Go change downstairs if you will".

"Really?".

"Yeah, since you've helped us on our journey to defeat The Dazzlings, you're the newest, honorable member of The Harmonizers, but the Elements of Harmony have reached it's maximum peak".

"Oh". Sunset replied.

"We even got Layla Stomps to confirm it too". Pinkie added.

Sunset realized that her time to shine was now. She grabbed the spare outfit and ran downstairs to get changed. Once she was done, She ran back up to the stage.

"You ready or what?". Rainbow asked.

"Ready!". Sunset answered.

"One! Two! Three! Four!". Twilight counted down.

_Once upon a time _

_You came into my world and made the stars align_

_ Now I can see the signs _

_You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

_Shine like rainbows _

_Shine like rainbows_

_Friends, you are in my life _

_And you can count on me to be there by your side_

_And when the music comes alive _

_You sing us songs to lift us up so we can shine_

_And the sound that we hear in our hearts _

_Makes a crescendo_

_ And the light that ignites in the dark _

_It makes us all glow_

_And shine like rainbows _

_We shine like rainbows_

_Together we stand _

_As the rain begins to fall _

_And holdin' our heads up high _

_As the sun shines through it all_

_And the sound that we hear in our hearts _

_Makes a crescendo_

_ And the light that ignites in the dark _

_It makes us all glow_

_And shine like rainbows _

_We shine like rainbows _

_Shine like rainbows _

_We shine like rainbows_

_We shine like rainbows_

The Harmonizers finished their song to find what seems to be applaudence. Vice-Principal Cadence, Vice-Principal Shining Armor, Vice-Principal Trunchbull and Vice-Principal Finster was at the other end of the arena.

"What a lovely piece of music girls". Vice-Principal Cadence said.

"So refreshing". Vice-Principal Shining Armor said.

"I like the music". Vice-Principal Trunchbull said.

"These girls have some taste in music". Vice-Principal Finster said.

The girls had mixed reactions to them. Lola was immediatly deflated after she had found out where they had been hearing the music.

"Oh snap". She replied.

* * *

That's the end of this final part of my version of Rainbow Rocks. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. Treating The Tricks

Chapter 20: Treating The Tricks

[Canterlot Academy Dorm 49, 31st October 2014, 20:00]

The Mane 10 were in Dorm 49, Getting ready for one of the biggest events of the year: Halloween. Everything was under controlled since the vanquish of The Dazzlings one month ago. Vanellope, Rainbow and Vexy were especially excited about this event. Twilight walked over to the dorm door, Her friends questioning her about where she is going.

"Where are you going Twi". Applejack asked.

"Yeah, where are you going". Rainbow asked.

"I'm going over to Dorm 37". Twilight answered. "To see if T.J and his friends are joining us in Trick'O Treatin'".

"But isn't T.J supposed to be heading towards us". Rarity asked.

"I don't think so".

"But isn't Sunset Shimmer in the same dorm eswell". Vanellope asked.

"She is. I'm just asking if the 7 of them would join us in the event".

"Oh, ok". Lola replied. "I might as well go".

"Me too". Pinkie replied.

"It would be best if all of you could join me". Twilight replied.

"Yeah". All 9 girls replied.

The girls walked out of the dorm and headed into the courtyard, Filled with Halloween decorations. The sky was dark. Everybody in the academy was Trick'O Treatin', Even Sally and Doowee. The girls walked into the academy knowing their good friend Sunset Shimmer would be there waiting for them.

"This is starting to get creepy". Fluttershy said.

"Relax Flutters". Smurfette replied. "It's just Halloween".

"Where could she be"". Twilight asked.

Most of the girls shrugged. Sunset Shimmer, However came up behind them and greeted Twilight with a hug. They soon let go and she showed off her costume. She wore what seems to be a witch's costume.

"So, do you like it". Sunset asked.

"Yeah, you look great". Twilight answered.

"I know right, I wanted to come as a friendly demon, but i had second thoughts about... ugh! what happened at CHS".

"It's ok Sunset". Vanellope replied. "It's over with, Regain your full mojo here instead".

"That's just it Vanellope, I've been trying to regain my mojo for the past month, and nothing's working".

"Alright, just take it easy, we'll think of something that will make you popular for good criticism".

"Thanks Vanellope, but i doubt it will work".

"Promise me, it will".

"Are we done here, can we go get T.J and his friends now". Rainbow asked.

Vanellope and Sunset both agreed. She walked with her for the journey there, Comforting her. The girls knocked on the door.

"T.J, it's us, The Mane 10". Twilight said.

T.J opened the door. His friends were all in their costumes eswell.

"Hi Twilight, hi all".

The girls, Except Sunset waved.

"I was just about to go Trick'O Treatin' with my friends".

"Yeah, i know. Care to join us". Twilight offered.

"Don't mind if we do".

The 6 of them joined the Mane 10 and Sunset on the Halloween experience. They had a great time knocking on dorm doors, Or even doors outside of the academy, asking for candy. The 17 of them spent a great hour and a half doing so, repeatively. Once it started getting late, The Mane 10 waved bye to Sunset, T.J and his friends. They were back in Dorm 49 in no time.

"That was totaally awesome". Rainbow said.

"It was, but i feel tired now". Rarity replied.

"We can't go to sleep just yet Rarity". Twilight said, Getting out the candy. "We have to stay up, depending on what everybody else thinks".

"Meh". Rainbow replied.

"I don't know". Rarity replied.

"I think some of us should get some shut-eye". Applejack replied.

"Good choice". Twilight said. "What do you think Vanellope".

"I think that we should we the candy before it melts".

"You've got a point there, let's snack in".

Twilight, Vanellope and a few others shared the candy and stayed up, talking to each other before they went to bed.

That's the end of this chapter. So, Halloween had officially been fun for the Mane 10, Sunset Shimmer and T.J and his gang. Vanellope trying to cheer Sunset up and some of the girls going to bed and leaving the candy for the rest of the Mane 10. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	21. Who Framed Lola Bunny?

Chapter 21: Who Framed Lola Bunny?

The next day, In Diane's English class. The class were getting on with their work. They did this until Diane spoke to the class.

"Ok class". She said. "I want you to write an essay of your favourite movie. For example, Norman's going to write his on The Boxtrolls".

Lola turned her head to Norman and made the same hand gesture as before. She quickly tunred her head around to the teacher.

"This essay will have 1 page full as it will go in your CVs". Diane added.

"Oh great". Vanellope said. "There's that word again".

Twilight turned her head to Vanellope.

"That word means alot to the academy Van. It's to determine you for a job".

"Ummm, ok Twi. How did you know that".

"It's part of the work that we're doing".

"Ok, ok. I get you now".

Lola turned her head to Twilight.

"I seriously don't feel comfortable sat near to Norman". She complained.

"I understand". Twilight replied.

Just then, Lola heard him speaking.

"Oh, sweet. This will go in my top 5". He said.

Lola had enough with his loving antics with her least favourite movie. She got out of her seat and ran to Norman.

"It will not". Lola replied, Angrily.

"What are you talking about. You didn't see it with us". Norman replied.

"Since when have you been spying".

"I haven't. Two people told me".

"Lola". Diane asked. "Could you please take your seat please".

Lola looked at Diane and gave up tring to fight him.

"Fine". She answered, Sitting back into her seat.

Twilight and Rainbow looked at her.

"Who told them". Twilight asked.

"I don't know". Lola replied, Starting to swell up. "Someone saw me not go in with you lot to see the movie".

"Well". Rainbow replied. "It couldn't be Sally and Doowee. They're not in our English classes".

"But if it wasn't them, who was it".

The three of them looked at the back of the class. The Ashleys were not minding anyone's business as they were too busy getting on with their work. The girls spotted two people talking to each other.

"Could it be them". Twilight asked.

"I don't know". Lola answered.

The two people, Timothy Brisby and Jenny McBride were doing their work as the three girls examined their traces.

"I don't think it is them". Rainbow said.

Lola couldn't help but think to who had grassed her up. She spent almost the entire English lesson examining Timothy and Jenny carefully.

* * *

In the cafeteria, The Mane 10 were having lunch on the corner table. Lola was still in on who framed her when she didn't see The Boxtrolls like everyone else. The other girls seemed awfully worried about her too. Their good friend Sunset Shimmer came along shortly to hang out with them.

"Hey girls". Sunset said.

"Hi Sunset". Most of the girls replied.

"So what's new around here, besides the whole litter thing involing T.J".

"Well...". Rainbow answered. "Lola's kinda upset about who grassed her up in the English class. Me, her and Twilight had a hard time examining the whole class to see who it was".

"Sally and Doowee". Sunset interrupted.

"Nope, they're not in our class".

"Oh".

"It's somebody with a lot a courage to go to Diane and witness the whole scene".

Lola gasped. Could this be what she was thinking about the two people all along.

"I think i know who it is". She said.

"Who".

"Those two people that i had my eye on for almost the enteire class. Maybe they were the ones that framed me".

"Yeah, possibly".

"I'm going over there to speak to them". Lola said, Getting out of her seat and walking towards Timothy and Jenny.

"Geez. What is up with her today". Sunset asked.

"I don't know". Rainbow answered. "It's probably that her 18th birthday is coming up soon and she's getting a little crummy over it".

"And who's birthday is it tomorrow". Sunset asked.

"It's Vanellope's birthday tomorrow". Pinkie answered. "She's gonna turn 17".

Vanellope smiled.

"Nice, and what's the party going to be like".

"Errrrr..., i don't know". Rainbow answered.

Meanwhile...

"Hi". Lola said.

Timothy and Jenny looked up to see the tan coated girl look right back at them.

"What do you want, Lola". Jenny asked, Suspicious.

"I just wanted to tell you two about the whole cinema episode".

"We've got over that now". Timothy replied. "Vice-Principal Trunchbull has been advised by Diane advised by us to deal with you".

Lola gasped with rage.

"I knew it". She shouted.

"She's already been advised Lola, don't escape it". Timothy replied, getting up.

"You are going to be sorry".

"Listen". Jenny said, getting up. "Deal with your punishment".

"No". Lola replied, Angrily. "Don't tell me to be who I want, where I want. That's my personal life".

"Oh yeah". Jenny shouted. "It's our personal lives too you know. Stop being so self-centered all the time".

"I'm not being self-centered". Lola yelled. "I'm just being myself".

It was then almost everybody, Including the other girls and Sunset looked over to them. A few of the students told them to fight, while the others just knew what was going on. Vice-Principal Finster came into the cafeteria at that time and noticed everyone in one big space. She quickly walked over to them and told the students what was going on.

"What's going on here". Vice-Principal Finster asked.

"Lola Bunny and Jenny McBride have been accepted into a fight". Norman answered.

"Oh, I see".

The two girls were just about to fight when Vice-Principal Finster came into the circle and completely stopped it all.

"Enough". Vice-Principal Finster snapped. "Lola and Jenny, Do you have any idea what was going through your minds"

"She grassed me up". Lola answered.

"She knew i grassed her up". Jenny answered.

"Enogh". Vice-Principal Finster snapped. "You two will avoid eye contact until i say so. Nothing to eat until lunch and certainly no heavy meals is what I'm going to give you two".

"Fine, whatever loser". Jenny pouted at Lola. "I'm going back to Dorm 37".

Lola gasped as she walked past her. Vice-Principal Finster watched as Jenny walked out of the cafeteria, Furiously. The students then cleared off to where they were supposed to be. Lola, on the other hand folded her arms in anger.

"Now Lola, do you understand the punishments that I gave you". Vice-Principal Finster asked.

Lola looked up at Vice-Principal Finster, hurt.

"Yes, I deserve it". She answered.

"Good".

Vice-Principal Finster then walked towards her office. The other girls could see Lola walking towards her dorm.

* * *

Lola was in the academy courtyard, Still hurt about what happened in the cafeteria. She wanted to get some revenge. She walked to the side of the courtyard and stopped. She took the moment to calm down. That was when she saw a spray can lying on the grass. She slowly walked over to it and picked it up. She thought about her actions and wanted to give Jenny a piece of her mind. She spray-painted on the side of the academy wall saying "_THIS ACADEMY IS EVIL!_". She felt guilty for doing so. She dropped the spray can back on the grass and walked nto the academy. On the way back to the cafeteria, Sunset stopped her to ask her what was going on.

"What's going on Lola. Why are you upset". She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, considering Jenny stormed her way back to Dorm 37". Lola answered, Upset.

It was then Sunset gasped. Lola didn't know why.

"You're in the same dorm, aren't you".

Sunset nodded, Her hands behind her back.

"Ugh! I cannot believe this has happened to me". Lola said.

"I cannot believe I'm in the same dorm as Timothy and Jenny". Sunset replied.

"You and me both".

"C'mon, I'll help cheer you up". Sunset replied, walking back to the cafeteria.

"Thanks Sunset". Lola replied.

The two girls walked back to the cafeteria, Still upset about Timothy and Jenny.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Lola's anger has got to the best of her, Timothy and Jenny are both mean to Lola and she has done something regretful on the side of the academy wall. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	22. Conflictopia

Chapter 22: Conflictopia

The next day, In Dorm 37...

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm in the same dorm as those idiots". Sunset thought, Referring to Timothy and Jenny.

Sunset Shimmer looked over her shoulder. T.J and his 5 friends were chilling out on their beds. She thought they were alright and that she could hang out with them and the Mane 10. However, she looked back to Timothy and Jenny, who seemed to be chilling out on the other side of the dorm, alongside Tim's brother, Martin Brisby who was also in their dorm. Sunset then realized that she'd rather hang out with T.J and his gang than the three stooges. However, Jenny noticed her standing in the middle of the dorm, doing nothing.

"Are you just going to stand there". She asked. "Or are you just going to do something better with your time".

"Huh". Sunset replied. "Oh, I was just thinking about something".

"Well you could have just told us".

"Jenny, what I was thinking about is none of your personal business".

"Oh yeah". Jenny replied, getting up and walking towards her. "And what was it anyway".

"I told you, none of your business". Sunset shouted.

T.J and his gang noticed what was going on between Sunset and Jenny.

"Whatever". Jenny replied. "You have quite the evil reputation here. I kinda liked you when you wasn't reformed".

Sunset was immediatly about to blow but just kept her cool.

"I've changed Jenny". She shouted. "My spirit of magic is better than your lousy boyfriend".

"And just when did you have magic".

"Two months ago".

"Ha!". Jenny laughed. "Not likely".

Jenny walked back to Timothy and Martin. Sunset, However got to the changing room and got dressed for the day.

"So now you're going to frame me because of what I did to your friend". Jenny asked.

"Not listening". Sunset answered, still getting changed.

"About what I did to Lola".

"Whatever".

"I'll tell your friends what you have done".

"Whatever Jenny". Sunset replied. "I'm still ignoring what you're saying".

"Stop with this argueing girls". T.J said. "This ain't the time to be in a massive fued with each other".

Jenny looked at T.J, Angrily.

"Do I look like I'm argueing". She asked, Furiously.

"Well...yeah".

"I'll tell Trunchbull on you again".

"Fine, whatever Jen". T.J replied. "I'm only trying to defend Sunset's honour anyway".

"Dude, will you keep it down". Spinelli asked.

"Yeah Jenny, You've started this, You fix this up". Vince said.

"Whatever guys". Jenny replied. "I'm going to get some breakfast, then I'll go to Dorm 1 to meet Sally and Doowee".

At that time, Sunset opened the changing room door. She was wearing a pink hoodie, purple pants and matching shoes.

"Hello Sunset". Jenny continued. "I'm going".

"Yeah, fine, whatever Jen". Sunset replied.

Jenny walked out of the door while Sunset sat down to hang out with T.J and the gang.

* * *

In Dorm 49, the Mane 10 were getting ready for another day in the academy. Rainbow was especially excited due to sport being on the horizon, again. She frantically pulled the door handle to the changing room, where she got changed into her favourite outfit. The rest of the girls, However waited for Rainbow to change, then to get changed too. Lola had a wary eye on what Jenny was going to be up to today.

"I'm worried Twi". Lola said, looking over to Twilight. "What should I do".

"It's going to be fine Lola". Twilight replied.

"But about Jenny, Sally and Doowee. I'm going to have to avoid them... oh man! I'm making more and more enemies every week".

"It's ok". Rarity said, trying to comfort her. "Sunset Shimmer is probably dealing with the situation".

"But isn't that supposed to get you punished by Trunchbull and Finster. It did to me yesterday".

"Well then, don't make any sort of contact with them".

"Fine". Lola replied as she was the last to get changed.

* * *

Back in Dorm 37. Sunset was busy talking to T.J and his friends.

"And that's how Third Street School became popular". T.J finished.

"Wow". Everybody replied.

"And how Finster got here. Well, that's a different story". T.J added.

"I'm so glad that you guys are my only option in this dorm to talk to". Sunset said.

"Me neither". Spinelli replied. "Timothy, Jenny and Martin have all become usual smegheads lately".

"Don't I know it". Sunset laughed.

"Yeah".

"Well. I'm going to see my other friends". Sunset said as she got up and walked towards the dorm door.

"Ok, See you soon Sunset". T.J replied.

"Bye".

She closed the dorm door. A sense of feeling told Sunset that she would forget about what happened earlier. She walked into the academy and started thinking about that song with The Harmonizers. She started singing along.

"_And the sound that we hear in our hearts makes a crescendo_". She sang.

She walked to her locker, not noticing the Mane 10 beside her. Twilight waited for her to notice before greeting her. Something told them today that Sunset was in a good mood.

"Ahem". Twilight said.

Just then, Sunset dropped her books on the floor. She looked up and saw Twilight and the others.

"Oh, hi Twilight". She said as she was picking up her books.

"Hello there". Twilight replied.

"So how's everything going".

"Lovely, Lola was just telling me about how she would avoid Jenny".

Sunset immediatly turned down her cool a little bit.

"Oh, I can't avoid her since I'm in the same dorm as her". She said.

"It's ok Sunset". Lola replied, walking over to her and putting her arm on her shoulder. "I know how you feel".

"Uh, huh. I get where you're coming from".

"And I, myself knows how much of a person I am towards you. I pratically assist the girls in comforting you when you're in danger".

"Thanks Lola".

Just then, the loudspeaker came on. Vice-Principal Trunchbull came on to the other end.

"Will Sunset Shimmer please report to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office".

Most of the girls gasped in fear. Sunset was especially doubtful in returning as she was called up to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office. She walked over to her office. The emotions on the girls faces told them that she was doubtful in not returning.

* * *

Sunset had made it to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office. She felt very scared inside of and her heart was pounding.

"Take a seat". Vice-Principal Trunchbull said.

She took her seat. She didn't know what she was going to do to her. She took a deep breath.

"Yes, you wanted me". She replied.

Vice-Principal Trunchbull then sat at her desk.

"I was wondering why I have called you here, Sunset Shimmer". She said.

"Uh...".

"Maybe because it was the arguement between you and Jenny McBride".

Sunset gasped. How did Jenny not forget what she had said to her.

"Y-yes". Sunset answered, Scared.

"I want to take the opportunity to give you what I call...ABUSE!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull shouted.

She slammed the desk on that last word. Sunset immediatly felt her stomach turning over.

"I'm sorry Trunchbull". She replied, Starting to swell up. "I promise to you that it won't happen again".

"And it will not happen again, otherwise I will lock you up in the Chokey".

Sunset thought the phrase she used was nonsense, but she saw, to her right was an up-righted coffin with nails in the inside of the door. She gulped and looked back at Vice-Principal Trunchbull.

"Now go, I don't want any incidents involing you again young lady". Vice-Principal Trunch snapped.

Sunset immediatly walked to the door and closed it after her. A sense of hurt and anger mixed up her emotions for the entire journey back to the girls. Once she was there, the girls could see her not feeling too well.

"Are you ok Sunset". Twilight asked.

Sunset just kept her head down. She didn't want to speak to them about it, but she had to.

"No". She answered.

The girls could see her eyes starting to form tears. Twilight walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Is there anything that Trunchbull has said to you". Rainbow asked.

Pinkie nudged Rainbow.

"Of course she has". She told her.

Twilight let go of Sunset and waited for her to answer.

"It's just that...Vice-Principal Trunchbull told me to keep away from Jenny. Or she will throw me in her punishment chamber". Sunset answered. "I think it was called a Chokey or something".

"What did it look like".

"It was like an up-righted coffin with nails on the inside of its door".

"Oh my, that's bad". Fluttershy replied.

"Of course she would have that again with her. She used the exact chamber when she was at Crunchem Hall". Twilight replied.

Most of the girls raised an eyebrow at Twilight for saying that when her good friend was in a crisis.

"I know how it feels to be yelled at by Trunchbull". Lola replied, putting her arm on her shoulder. "Me and Twilight have dealt with it before, but none of us has been informed about the Chokey".

"I know that, but how can I keep away from her if she's in the same dorm as me". Sunset asked.

"Uhhhh...". Twilight answered.

The girls thought of nothing too.

"Geez, and I thought Sally and Doowee were the only idiots in this academy". Rarity said.

"Well...you thought wrong".

"C'mon girls, we'll figure this out at breakfast". Twilight said.

The 11 girls walked over to the cafeteria, still wondering what they could do to cheer Sunset Shimmer up.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Conflict has been shown, the Chokey has been introduced and how will Sunset cope with her dormmate, or enemy. Read on to find out. Please review.


	23. Now Or Never

Chapter 23: Now Or Never

In the cafeteria, The Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer were sitting on the corner table. Every one of them, Excluding Lola was eating breakfast. They needed to think of a solution for Sunset to keep away from her dorm enemy after a bad start to the day. Most of the girls were eating cereal when they have started thinking.

"Now, let's see...". Rainbow said, thinking. "How can we solve this situation".

"Uhhhh...". Fluttershy replied. "I got nothing".

"It has to be a cunning and a disjuvenile way for Sunset to keep away from Jenny".

"And a protective one too". Twilight added.

"Yeah, yeah. About that".

"This is so hard". Sunset said, not giving up thinking. "This is probably the hardest i ever thought since... ugh! prior to my she-demon form".

"Oh, right". Vanellope replied. "Don't think about it".

"Yeah, we're here for you". Smurfette replied.

"Thanks girls". Sunset replied. "But i still can't think of a way to deal with my problem here".

Vanellope thought really hard of coming up with a solution to her problem. She eventually got one a few seconds later. She gasped in doing so.

"I got it".

"What". Twilight asked

"The reason Sunset and Jenny are in the same dorm is because Vice-Principal Finster thought of putting them in the same room".

"Oh please". Sunset replied. "When has Vice-Principal Finster ever done that to me. She hasn't hurt me since".

"It's beacuse of the extra place in the group that Celestia, Luna and Finster agreed not to call another to join. That's why. You just have to keep away from Jenny".

"And Timothy and Martin".

"Uhh, yes. And them two too". Vanellope answered.

"Yeah, you just have to keep away from them until...god knows how many days, until we graduate cosidering Celestia told us when we got here that the dorms we get put in is our dorm until we graduate". Rainbow said.

"Oh, right. Thanks Rainbow". Sunset replied. "That just stuck the last nail in the Chokey for me".

"Don't worry Sunset". Smurfette replied, putting one arm around her. "It's going to be ok, I promise".

"Yeah, and all Trunchbull has ever done since signing for this job is bully other people around, including me, Lola and Twilight". Sunset replied. "God knows who she will be targeting next".

Smurfette felt a shock in her stomach.

"Uh, huh. Yeah".

"I'm going to the courtyard. I'll figure this out tomorrow".

And with that, Sunset left for the courtyard and left the other girls still eating their breakfast.

The next day...

* * *

"This cannot be. I was good towards the end of my last term. When has Finster done something completely horrible to me". Sunset thought as she walked to her locker.

She left for breakfast. A sense of worry and hate mixed up her emotions. How can Vice-Principal Finster do this to her. How can the girls avoid her being stuck in Vice-Principal Trunchbull's Chokey. She has to find a way to stop this. She entered the cafeteria and got her breakfast.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, that's the question. How can Sunset Shimmer solver her problems with Jenny. Read on to find out. Please review.


	24. Evidential Revealance

NOTE: Remember how I said this 1st installment of Canterlot Academy was 99% set in the Equestria Girls world. Well, some of this chapter will be in Game Central Station. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 24: Evidential Revealance

The next day, The Mane 10 were in their dorm, talking about Vanellope's love for sweets.

"And that's how i got a fetish for sweets". Vanellope said, at the conclusion to her story.

Most of the girls applauded while the others wowed her admiration.

"I would love to show you what's going down in Game Central Station right now. It's amazing what these builders are installing into the system". Vanellope added.

"We'd love to see what they're doing". Twilight replied. "It will be an honour".

"And can Sunset Shimmer see it too. She's going to be wowed when she sees it".

"Sure".

"Sweet". Vanellope replied, jumping in excitement.

"Ok, so what time should we be going". Rainbow asked.

"I can show you right now if neccessary".

"Awesome".

Vanellope walked towards the dorm door, followed by the others. They walked towards the academy entrance, where the portals were. On the way, they met with Sunset Shimmer, who was wearing her normal outfit. The girls were outisde the academy in no time.

"Ok, girls". Vanellope said. "It's just through here".

"Nice". Pinkie and Rainbow oth replied.

"Now, for reasons, you 7 will get turned back into a pony. Me, Lola, Smurfette and Vexy just stay the same".

"Ok". Sunset replied.

"Let's go". She said as she stepped into the portal.

The other 10 girls followed her. The flowing transformation of Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer were being turned into a pony. In not time flat, the girls enetered Game Central Station. They were immediatly stopped by a Surge Protector.

"Step aside ma'am, random security check". The Surge Protector said.

"Random my behind, you always stop me". Vanellope replied, knowing what to say every time.

"I'm just a Surge Protector doing my job ma'am, Name?".

"Lara Croft".

"Name?".

"Vanellope Von Schweetz".

"And where ya coming from".

"Uhhh..., Canterlot Academy".

"Did you bring anything with you".

"Uhh.., my friends".

"Ok then, where ya heading".

"Uh, Game Central Station".

"Anything to declare".

"I hate you".

"I get that alot, proceed".

The Surge Protector then let Vanellope and her friends past. Twilight wondered if Vanellope's words might have upset him.

"Why did you say that". Twilight asked.

"Pfft". Vanellope laughed. "Me and Ralph do it all the time. It's kind of like an entertainment thing to do while we go to other games".

"Uh, huh. And where's your friends". Rainbow asked.

"They're in Sugar Rush. Well, Except for Taffyta and a few others. Ralph's still in his game, Felix is with him and Calhoun's in her game".

"Oh ok". Sunset replied. "That makes much more sense now".

"Oh, look. Here it is". Vanellope said, showing them a brand new entrance to the station.

"What is that. It's like an entrance". Rarity asked.

"Of course it is Rare. It's what I call the Game Central Station Entrance, or GCSE for short".

"Ha!". Twilight laughed. "GCSE. That's the kind of work Vice-Principal Trunchbull wouldn't give us".

The others, including Twilight and Vanellope chuckled at what she said.

"C'mon". Vanellope said. "We better get back. The others will wonder where we are".

"Good choice". Twilight replied.

The 11 girls walked towards the portal. The same Surge Protector managed to catch them.

"Name?".

"Fine, fine". Vanellope replied.

* * *

The girls got back to the Canterlot Academy entrance, where the 7 ponies tranformed into humans again. They walked into the academy. But At that time, the loudspeaker came on, and Principal Celestia was on the other end.

"Will everybody please go to the auditorium".

The 11 girls didn't know what she was on about. They just happily walked with the rest of the students to the aduitorium. They took their seats and waited for Principal Celestia to start.

"I know this is an unexpected assenbly, but i have called all of you here to find out who spray-painted on the side of the academy wall".

Lola had forgot about what she had done. How did they know. She slowly descended her body a little bit in fear.

"Anyone who reports to me about this situation and who did it will hand a reward for them". She added until she let Vice-Principal Trunchbull deal with the rest.

"Anyone who did it will be thrown in the Chokey, understood?".

The latter few replied.

"UNDERSTOOD?!".

That time, all of the students replied.

"Good". Vice-Principal Trunchbull replied. "And anyone who lies goes in there eswell".

She then let Principal Celestia finish her speech.

"Now go, I will let you all know who did this in the next 24 hours".

The students then got up and took it in turns to leave the auditorium. Lola was feeling the pressure of someone finding out that she was the one who spray-painted the side of the academy wall. How can she avoid the Chokey. How?. The girls were the last to leave and the girls walked towards the academy courtyard, starting to speculate about who did it.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, The Game Central Station Entrance, or GCSE has been introduced and speculation has been shown. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	25. Scouting For Girls

Chapter 25: Scouting For Girls

The next day, in the cafeteria...

"I don't see why this is such a big deal". Sunset Shimmer said, eating her cereal.

"It's pretty bad". Fluttershy replied. "We're still trying to find out who vandalized the academy wall".

"Uh, huh. Yeah, and don't tell me it's one of us girls".

Most of the girls who were sat at the table made hand gestures at her.

"Ugh! I'm still pretty worried that it might have been one of you lot". She added.

"Don't worry Sunset". Lola replied. "It won't be".

"I'm still trying to get this over my head. It would seem pretty ironic if i gave up now".

"Ha!". Vanellope laughed. "Giving up is not what's on my list".

Most of the girls seemed satisfied with Vanellope's comment.

"Thanks Vanellope" Sunset replied. "I'm glad someone understands me".

* * *

Timothy, Jenny and Martin were sat in the cafeteria too, examing the 11 girls to see if one of them was the culprit.

"So, who do you did it?". Jenny asked.

"Uhhhh... I don't know Jen". Timothy answered. "They all look so innocent".

"Not Lola and Sunset".

"I'm still trying to think it's our fellow dormmate". Martin said.

"I'm looking at them right now". Timothy replied. "But i'm curious if Sunset Shimmer was the one who did it".

"Yeah". Jenny replied. "Always spy on the innocent ones. Great plan Tim".

"Just say it was her, then we would all be happy".

"Good idea". Jenny replied, finishing her cereal.

Martin showed a sinister grin. He should have thought of this a long time ago. Jenny got up on the table and started shouting.

"Everybody. Whoever vandilized the academy wall will be brutaly punished by Trunchbull. I think I know who did it". She said, pointing to Sunset. "All blame Sunset Shimmer for this inconvienience".

Everybody stared at Sunset, even the Mane 10. People were shouting across to her as if they hated her. Sunset held her head in confusion and began sinking her head into her arms.

"Why is everybody thinking it was her". Lola asked.

* * *

In the hallway. The Mane 10 were trying to comfort Sunset for the inconvienience that happened in the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry girls". Sunset said, crying. "I try my hardest to redeem myself from my awful she-demon form and this is the thanks I get".

"C'mon Sunset". Vanellope replied. "Lighten up".

"How can I lighten up if pratically everybody in this academy thought I did it".

Vanellope thought of her actions for a bit.

"We have to find a way to stop this". Twilight said.

"Twi's right y'all. If we think of a way to cheer Sunset up, we'll be done and dusted in no time". Applejack said.

"Like, in ten seconds flat maybe?". Rainbow asked.

"Maybe".

The girls continued walking down the hallway. Lola, however was feeling the pressure that her friend will be thrown in the Chokey. She cracked up and volunteered for her to be thrown in.

"Girls". She said, still.

She caught all of their attention to why she has stopped.

"I was the one who vandilized the academy wall".

The girls gasped in shock. Everybody thought it was Sunset who did it, but they had never thought it would be Lola.

"I was so mixed up with anger and hate from the whole Boxtrolls episode that i kinda took things into a drastic turn which I would never intend on doing. So I took the opportunity to spray-paint on the side of the academy wall. The reason I cracked up is because i volunteered to be thrown into the Chokey to save Sunset from all the hate she'd been receiving from the whole she-demon form. I'm deeply sorry that I had to do this and I promise that I won't do it again". Lola confessed.

"But how will everybody take this into the right direction". Twilight asked.

"They won't. They'll keep blaming this stuff on Sunset no matter what happens. Remember how Canterlot High School was targeted at strange and dark magic. Well, I don't want any of that to happen at Canterlot Academy too".

"Well, Vice-Principal Trunchbull would be shocked if she heard this...".

"Sunset Shimmer!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snapped, walking down the hallway in a furious manner.

"Uh oh". Twilight said.

"We'd better run for it". Rainbow said.

The girs got ready for Vice-Principal Trunchbull to stop. Once she had done this, the 11 girls dashed past her. How did she not know it wasn't Sunset and was Lola. Se wasn't sure yet.

* * *

"I cannot believe this whole thing that just occured out of nowhere". Rainbow said as she twirled one of the soccer balls on her finger.

"Me neither". Twilight replied. "But these people don;t know anything about honesty".

"It's like... these people don't know what they're doing". Applejack replied.

"And they're don't know anything about respect". Sunset replied.

"Maybe we can forget about this whole thing". Vexy said.

"Probably. But it will just come back and haunt us". Twilight replied.

"Maybe if we played a bit of soccer to help cheer us up". Vanellope said.

"Good choice". Rainbow replied as she got off the bleachers. "Who's up for a game of soccer?".

All 10 girls raised their hands.

"Awesome. Ok, Twi, Flutters, AJ, Rarity and I will go on one team, Lola, Smurfette, Pinkie, Vexy and Vanellope on the other". Rainbow said.

"And what about me?". Sunset asked.

"Uh, you can go eswell to help both teams out".

"Nice". Sunset replied as she ran onto the pitch.

"Ok, One! Two" Three!". Rainbow counted for the game to start.

The game started after that. Twilight and Pinkie were in goal at each end of the pitch. The game went wild for the opening 5 minutes, With Vanellope creating a few good chance off the far corner. Sunset, Twilight and Fluttershy were counter-attacking with a pass-back and a finishing tap in. 1-0.

"How much time is left". Twilight asked, exhausted.

"5 more minutes, why?". Rainbow asked.

"Just saying".

The game had reached it's halfway playtime and Fluttershy seemed like she got a goal but it was cleared off the line by Smurfette. Vexy, Vanellope and Lola seemed like they were going to get goals in, but all of them were cleared by Twilight and Applejack. The game soon finished with Rainbow's header cleared off by Pinkie. Thus, the game ending 1-0 to Rainbow's team. The girls soon heard appluase from 5 men standing in front of the bleachers. None of the girls knew who they were and none of the men knew who they were.

"Bravo girls. Absoluty bravo". One of the men said.

Rainbow was the first to answer.

"Oh". She replied. "This was just a warm up for our cheer up".

"I'd say you 11 have some brilliant potential when it comes to soccer. Please tell me your names".

"Well, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my best friends, Fluttershy, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Smurfette, Vexy and Sunset Shimmer". Twilight replied.

"Well. I must say, I have never seen anything much like the games that I have been too. This has to be, by far the best game that us guys have ever seen in a long time". The other guy said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Hank Lampard, and this is John Jerry, Steven Gerald, Dwayne Rooney and Daniel Bridge". Hank said, offering his hand.

"Oh". Twilight replied, shaking his hand. "It's an honour to meet you all eswell".

"It's an honour. Now, I understand why this game has cheered you up and I understand that we are looking for the most talented women players in the 5 soccer teams in Canterlot, Canterlot City Ladies, Canterlot United Ladies, Evergreen Ladies, Pesrill Ladies and Canonshape Ladies respectively, and it would be an honour if you 11 would be a part of that. Steven said.

The girls were shocked. Neither one of them had been expecting this.

"Now, who's going on who".

Rainbow immediatly put her arm around Vanellope.

"Me and Vanellope, sign up for Canterlot City Ladies please". She answered.

Vanellope followed with a smile.

"Uh, huh". Hank Lampard replied. "Rainbow Dash and Vanellope Von Schweetz, got it".

"So, who would be a great partnership". Twilight asked.

"Ummmm...". Lola replied. "This is so hard, but i'm going to have to go for Applejack to be my partnership. Sign me and Aj up for Canterlot United Ladies please".

"Uh huh". Dwyane Rooney replied. "Lola Bunny and Applejack, yep".

"This is such a hard decision. All of you girls are my best friends. But hey, I guess this opposition is worth a try". Twilight said. "I'm going to go with Smurfette and sign up for Pesrill Ladies please".

"Uh, huh". John Jerry replied. "Twilight Sparkle and Smurfette, got it down".

"I'm just going to have to go with the obvious". Vexy said. "I'm going to choose Fluttershy to go with me and sign up for Evergreen Ladies please".

"Uh, huh". Steven Gerald replied. "Fluttershy and Vexy, yep".

"I, for once will go with Pinkie and sign up for Canonshape Ladies please". Rarity said.

"Uh, huh". Daniel Bridge replied. "Pinkie Pie and Rarity, yep".

"That just leaves Sunset". Twilight said.

"Oh, ummm". Sunset replied. "This is such a hard choice. I can't leave you all behind. I'm going to have to sign up for Canterlot City Ladies please".

"Uh, huh". Hank Lampard replied. "Rainbow Dash, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Sunset Shimmer, is that everybody then".

The girls nodded.

"Well, welcome to the teams girls". Hank replied. "You will began training with the other players next week".

"Ok". Twilight replied. "We won't forget".

"Ok". Hank replied as the 5 of them headed towards their car. "See you girls later".

"See you later". Twilight replied.

Once the girls had left, the girls got into a group hug in excitement. They were finally in 5 soccer teams respectively. They let go a second later.

"This is so rad" Rainbow said, trying to keep in the excitement.

"I know right". Vanellope replied.

"Now girls". Twilight said. "We got training next week with the other players. Keep the excitement in until then".

"I can't help it Twi. The pressure is holding me in". Rainbow replied.

"Yeah. Me too". Lola replied.

Twilight giggled.

"C'mon, let's get back into the academy". She said.

And with that, the girls headed towards the academy. Who knows what who else they will meet in their soccer teams.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Sunset Shimmer was felt like everybody in the academy disrespected her, the soccer scouts have been introduced the girls unexpectedly got scouted for their soccer teams. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	26. From Bad To Worse

Chapter 26: From Bad To Worse

The next day, The Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer were walking down the hallway to their next classes after they unexpectedly got scouted for their 5 soccer teams respectively. Fluttershy and Vanellope had got Horticulture while the rest of the Mane 10 had Maths. Sunset, However had got English with Diane. The 11 girls were walking down the hallway, which also had Jenny and Martin putting their stuff in their lockers for the day. Almost immediatly, Lola and Sunset felt the pressure of them getting teased by them. Jenny and Martin, However gave them raised eyebrows and continued what they were doing.

"I see they are not very happy indeed". Twilight said.

"Believe me". Sunset replied, not before a sigh occured. "You have nothing on those people. Spinelli had thought of a great way to call them".

"Uh, huh. And what was that".

"She called them "Smegheads"".

"What". Pinkie interuppted. "That's totally not a way to treat others like that".

"Pinkie!". Lola shouted.

"What".

"Do you mind. We're dealing with a situation here".

"Oh, right. I totally knew that".

"Yep". Applejack said. "Those guys will be kicked to the curb in not time flat. Nothing like two twin brothers living in a trailor park".

Most of the girls wondered what she was talking about. Applejack quickly concluded her comment.

"What? It's a work in progress".

"Ugh!". Sunset said. "They just keep getting more and more stupid every time".

"Well how can you...".

Sunset immediatly bumped into Doowee. Sunset came to apologize but he just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait till Sally hears about this". He said.

And with that, he ran off to Dorm 1. Sunset immediatly felt her stomach turning over in hurt.

"See! That's the kind of thing people don't tolerate in this mundane academy". Sunset replied, desterned not to cry.

"It's ok Sunset". Smurfette replied. "Don't worry about Doowee. He's just an idiot".

"I know he is, but he's going to tell tale to her about that occurance". Sunset replied before sighing. "This is hopeless".

She put her hands on her face in hurt. She was trying hard not to cry. Lola and Vexy put their hands on both of her shoulders in comfort.

* * *

After the English class has been dismissed, Sunset went over to the courtyard, trying not to think about Sally, Doowee, Timothy, Jenny and Martin. She sat near the statue and went on her phone. She did this for about 5 minutes before putting it away, just to find that Jenny was standing in front of her. Sunset started sighing and got up.

"What do you want now Jen?". She asked.

"Oh, I'm just checking to see what you're doing". Jenny answered.

"I was on my phone".

"Oh yeah, and what was you doing on your phone anyways".

"None of your business Jenny".

Sunset pushed Jenny out of her way in anger. Jenny, However wanted more. She found a puddle and waited for her to go past her, then she pushed her in. Sunset was disgusted by this and Jenny laughed, evily.

"What's the matter Sunset Shimmer, you soaking wet". Jenny laughed.

Sunset growled at her actions.

"You're an even bigger idiot than Adagio". She fought back.

"No I'm not". Jenny replied. "You didn't bother to help".

"Yes I did".

"No, uh".

"Yes I did. You can't just tell me that I didn't help them, because I have".

"Why, because you're not in the Elements of Disharmony".

"It's called the Elements of Harmony Jenny".

"Whatever, and just to make sure. Celestia, Luna and the rest of the staff here are just as wary of you than they are of me".

"Whatever Jen you rotten, sneaky smeghead. I'm going".

Sunset ran to her dorm to get changed. Jenny, However showed a sinister grin towards her. Her next step was to repeat the tell tale bit to Vice- Principal Trunchbull.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Jenny's a smeghead and Sunset felt angry at her. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	27. Love At First Sight

NOTE: For the first time since PE And Horticulture, there will be 2 new franchises added to this chapter. Other than that, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 27: Love At First Sight

In the cafeteria, The Mane 10 were eating lunch. Fluttershy and Lola were eating carrot soup, Twilight, Rainbow and Smurfette were eating meat pie, Applejack, Vexy and Rarity were eating chicken and Pinkie and Vanellope...well, let's face it, they were eating some sweet stuff. They were doing so while they were thinking of a way for Sunset Shimmer to keep out of harm's way.

"So girls, what do you have". Rainbow asked.

"Still nothing". Vanellope sighed.

"I don't think we can crack this one girls". Fluttershy replied. "I think that we should just give up".

"Give up!". Vanelllope replied. "No way Flutters. I don't give up".

Fluttershy backed down a bit.

"It was just a suggestion". She replied.

Vanellope sighed. What the girls couldn't think of was starting to stress some of them out, Even her.

"Why couldn't the staff here just kick them out". Vexy asked.

"Because they won't". Rainbow answered. "They are more capable of running this academy without any suspensions. We cannot fight it".

"Hi girls". Sunset said, out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Sunset". Rainbow replied.

"So is there any way of going around this problem".

"I don't think so, the girls are starting to get aggitative over this, Even Vanellope and Lola. I cannot believe what we're having to come up with is what you're suffering from".

"I understand". Sunset replied. "Principal Celestia has started handing out free coupons today. I so hope I will find something intresting inside".

"Uh, huh. Yeah". Rainbow replied. "She said the exact same thing to me when The Dazzlings were here".

"Oh, right".

"I'm going to get myself some cutlery".

"Ok". Pinkie replied.

Sunset got out of her seat and headed towards the hatch. Granny Smith was behind and she asked for cutlery.

"My pleasure". Granny Smith replied.

She handed Sunset the culery in order to eat her food. On the way back, she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone. That person seemed to be a boy. He skin tone was light yellow and he had blue hair, Similar to Flash Sentry. He was wearing a white jacket, a blue top, brown pants and black shoes. In the process of the bump, Sunset held on to her cutlery. She looked up and tried to apologize to the boy, but he tried to do the same.

"Oh, I'm so sorry". Sunset apologized.

"No, you don't have to be". The boy replied.

"It's ok. I've done it lots of times".

"So did I".

Sunset immediatly giggled after his comment. His bright, blue eyes were glancing towards her Cyan eyes. She did the same.

"I just got to eat my lunch and then we will continue, ok?". Sunset asked.

"It doesn't matter if you do".

She got back to her table. The Mane 10, However noticed her staring emotionally at the boy, blushing in the process.

"Oohhh, someone's got a crush". Rarity teased.

"No I do not". Sunset replied, trying to hide the secret.

"Yes you have darling, look at those bright, red cheeks comng out".

"I hardly know him Rare". Sunset fought back. "I don't know what dorm he's in".

"Well why don't you ask him after lunch". Twilight suggested.

"Fine". Sunset replied, starting to eat her lunch.

While she was eating her lunch, Sunset couldn't help but take her eyes back to the boy she bumped into. His handsome looks and his bright smile said it all. 5 minutes later, Sunset had finished her luch and put her plate near the hatch, then she walked over to the boy".

"Hi again". She giggled.

"Hey, beautiful".

Sunset couldn't help but giggle again. Had she found another boyfriend?.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little about yourself".

"It doesn't matter if I do, considering we've just met and all".

"OK, My name's Sunset, Sunset Shimmer". She said, offering him a hand shake.

"The name's Ryan, Ryan Shumber".

"Nice name".

"Thanks, yours too".

Sunset giggled at his comment.

"So what dorm are you in".

"Dorm 28".

"I'm in Dorm 37".

"Nice, it's just next bulding".

"Oh". Sunset giggled. "I know it is".

"So who else in in your dorm". Ryan asked.

"Well, there's these T.J Detweiler and his 5 friends and there's 3 other called Timothy Brisby, Martin Brisby and Jenny McBride, but I usually stay away from those idiots".

"Why".

"Because they've started on my friend first, then to me".

"Oh, right".

"So who's in your dorm". Sunset asked.

"Well, there's these 7 girls who adress temselves as "The Fireside Girls" and there's two other people who go by the names of Clarissa Marie Darling and Sam Anders".

"Nice". Sunset replied before letting out another giggle. "So are you single?".

"Yes, why".

"That's crazy, I'm single too".

"Sweet".

"So I'll see you around then".

"Ok, see you Sunset". Ryan replied, waving to her.

Sunset walked back to the girls table and sat down.

"So what was his name". Twilight asked.

"His name's Ryan Shumber. He's in Dorm 28 with a couple of others that I didn't know until he told me".

"Wow". Pinkie replied in excitment".

"I know right. Sunset giggled. "I think me and him are just going to get along just fine".

She put her elbows on the table and her hands on her face, still blushing at Ryan.

"He's suppose to have Construction work with Leigh Lemondrop next". Twilight said.

"How did you know that Twi". Vanellope asked.

"Just a hunch".

"Ugh! Seriously". Pinkie replied. "Just stop using my lines, ok".

"Ok, ok. I'll stop".

The other girls watched as Sunset was still blushing at Ryan. All of them knew that Sunset had found true love.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Sunset has found true love and two new franchise has been added to the list, Plus, Leigh Lemondrop is back.

DISCLAIMER: Leigh Lemondrop is owned by **SwizzleMarlarkayFan**. All of the franchise are owned by their respective companys and all of the OCS are owned by me.

What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	28. The Chokey Is No Joke-y

Chapter 28: The Chokey Is No Joke-y

The next day, In Dorm 49...

"Twilight". Vanellope said as she lifted her mint green bag onto her bed.

"Yeah". Twilight replied.

"Have you ever wondered if our boyfriends are in this academy too. I mean, Sunset Shimmer's boyfriend is in here too".

"I doubt that you can call that pretty boy a "Boyfriend" to her yet. Maybe in a few days, or hours depending on how she gets along with him". Rainbow answered.

"Yeah, yeah". Vanellope replied. "I was just saying".

"I think so". Twilight answered. "Flash Sentry was here when we defeated The Dazzlings, so maybe".

"Bugs Bunny?". Lola said.

"Yes, I think he's here too".

Lola jumped in excitment, in response.

"I just hope that we'll get to see them sooner or later".

"Relax, We'll get to see them, Including Fresh Ciderberry". Smurfette replied.

Just then, The loudspeaker was on. Vice-Principal Finster was on the other end.

"Will Lola Bunny and Sunset Shimmer please report to Vice-Principal Finster's office".

Lola knew that wasn't Vice-Principal Trunchbull's voice. She started to relax and go along with what she was asked to do. Sunset, on the other hand was doing the same. They met with each other in the courtyard and started heading towards her office. A sense of feeling desterned them to feel like they have a light at the end of the tunnel for them. Once they were outside Vice-Principal Finster's office, they stopped and slowly opened the door.

"Come in". Vice-Principal Finster said.

Both Lola and Sunset walked in and took a seat. What was about to come next was not what they had planned it would have been.

"Lola Bunny, Sunset Shimmer, I just wanted to know if you two were ok today".

"Oh, yeah". Lola replied. "We're going smoothly".

"Uh, huh. And how about you".

"It's just going the way I like it". Sunset replied.

"I see. And how about the fued between you two and Jenny McBride".

"Oh, right". Sunset replied.

"We always keep forgetting, but it always comes back. This arguement is like a boomerang". Lola replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Vice-Principal Trunchbull walked in, carrying pieces of paper.

"Here's the batch of paperwork Finster. I...oh".

She saw the two girls sat in their seats. Vice-Principal Trunchbull put the paper on Vice-Principal Finster's desk and folded her arms.

"I guess that you two are in trouble again". She said.

"No, no". Sunset replied. "Finster was just talking to us to see if we were ok".

"About Jenny, I pressume".

"Uh, kinda". Lola replied, trying hard for her not to snap at her.

"What have I told you about keeping away from her".

"I haven't". Lola answered. "I didn't even interact with her for the past few days".

"That's it young lady". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snapped, grabbing onto Lola's arm. "It's the Chokey for you".

"Take me instead". Sunset replied. "I deserve it more than her".

"Do you mean, you deserve it equally than her". Vice-Principal Trunchbull correctly snapped, grabbing Sunset's arm in the process.

She marched out of Vice-Principal Finster's office and towards her office. Both Lola and Sunset knew she shouldn't have barged in at that time and were brutally punished by her, because of what they did in the past few days that supposedly that they could have gotten away with. Vice-Principal Trunchbull reacher her office in no time flat and she stomped in, stil firmly grabbing Lola and Sunset's arm. She approached the Chokey and threw them in, locking the door in the process.

* * *

In Dorm 49...

"I do hope Lola and Sunset are ok". Fluttershy said, sitting on her bed.

"Maybe they just got some work to do, I don't know". Rainbow replied.

"Maybe, but that's not stopping us thinking what Vice-Principal Finster will do to them".

Back in Vice-Principal Trunchbull's Chokey...

* * *

"I'm so sorry". Sunset said, crying. "This should have never happened. It's all my fault".

"Ugh!". Lola replied. "What a way to spend my last few days of being 17. What a way".

She soon noticed Sunset's head sunk in her arms, crying.

"Sunset. It's my fault".

"But how come it's your fault if you only got one arguement out of her".

"Because I'm supposed to be the oldest in the group, and I didn't show a great example of being a normal adult. You, on the other hand have been into more fights than her than anyone of us got into fights with you in the past, Uhh. What I'm trying to say is...".

"What your trying to say isn't making me feel any better Lola. I expect more from you as a young adult".

"I am. It's just that Christmas is coming up soon and Trunchbull is acting more like Ebenezer Scrouge at this time of year, and I don't want her to ruin the friendship between me, you and the rest of the girls, especially during the holidays".

Lola could see that Sunset hadn't stopped crying yet.

"Awww, come here Sunset". She said, giving her a hug.

The warmth of Lola's hug helped Sunset realize that she might have another chance at avoiding the three stooges in her dorm. She stopped crying and returned the hug. A few seconds later, they let go of each other and stood up.

"Thanks Lola". She replied. "I appreciate it".

She soon smiled at her comment.

"C'mon". She added. "Let's get out of here".

"With pleasure". Lola replied.

The two of them tried their hardest at opening the door, while avoiding the nails that were stuck in there. They eventually succeed a few minutes later and made a run for Dorm 49. Along the way, they avoided bumping into students. They eventually got to Dorm 49 and opened the door.

"Hi girls". Lola said, panting.

"Uh, hey Lola, Sunset". Rainbow replied. "How was it?".

"Awful". Sunset answered. "We got thrown in the Chokey".

Rainbow, Vanellope and Pinkie thought her comment was a joke, Thus they started laughing hysterically.

"You guys". Lola shouted. "What Sunset said was not a joke. We actually did get thrown in the Chokey".

It was then the three girls stopped laughing and starting acting serious.

"Oh, right. Sorry". Rainbow replied.

"So how was it in there. I guess it was awful". Twilight asked.

"Yeah". Sunset answered. "We got stuck in there for 10 minutes due to Trunchbull walking into Finster's office at the wrong time, and I was practically crying too".

"I see". Vexy replied. "But don't worry girls, you're out of there now".

"Yeah". Lola sighed. "For now".

"C'mon, let's play something to keep our minds set on what the staff are working with us toda". Applejack suggested.

"Good idea Aj". Lola replied, sitting down in the process.

The 11 of them sat down on the floor and played Truth Or Dare until it was time for the first classes.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Lola and Sunset got thrown in the Chokey for wrong reason and the girls played Truth Or Dare to erase the Jenny incident. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	29. Dorm Hangout

NOTE: This is the first chapter since My Brother Framed My Best Friend to not include Sunset Shimmer. Hey, at least she gets mentioned though. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 29: Dorm Hangout

In Dorm 49, the Mane 10 were relaxing, waiting for their next lesson to commence. In the meantime, they were talking about various things back in Equestria. Twilight and Vexy were stuck in their convesations while the latter few were laying on their beds.

"Do you wanna know how I got my cuite mark?". Pinkie asked.

"Yeah". Vanellope answered. "I haven't heard it yet".

"It all started at the rock farm where my family worked". Pinkie told, sat on her bed. "I was pushing rocks aside all day. There was no smiling. Then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom showed up and made a rainbow across the sky. My whole face expression was turned her sad to happy. That was when I had to throw a party for my family, so I did. They were shocked I actually was different from the rest. When they were stunned for about a few seconds, they showed their smile, and that's how I got my cutie mark".

Vanellope and Lola applauded.

"Wow Pinkie, that was...uh, great". Vanellope replied.

"Yeah, I got that alot".

"Who knew a person like you would have so much potential grown inside of you". Lola asked.

"I did, It was in my code a long time ago".

They both smiled. Just then, A loudspeaker came on, but luckly, it wasn't for them.

"Will Ryan Shumber please report to Professor Grizwold's office please".

A few of the girls heard the speaker. The rest wasn't paying attention.

"Looks like some guy is going to one of the professor's office". Rarity said.

"I know". Twilight replied. "I've heard".

"What has he been called up for?". Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know". Twilight answered.

"I know one thing, it's not for disciplinary". Rainbow replied.

"Yeah". Vanellope replied. "Imagine how Sunset Shimmer would feel if that happened".

"She would be devastated". Fluttershy replied.

"She would be upset". Smurfette replied.

"Speaking of her, we haven't even let her introduce us to him". Twilight said.

"Then what are we waiting for". Rainbow replied. "Let's go, if it will happen, will it?".

"Is it possible to crack jokes without acting out as the idiot". Vanellope asked.

"Uh, yeah".

"Then yeah".

"C'mon girls". Twilight said, walking towards the dorm door. "Let's go find her".

The other girls replied and followed her out of the dorm to find Sunset Shimmer.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Ryan Shumber has been called up to Professor Grizwold's office. Why do you think he has been called up. Read on to find out. In the meantime. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	30. Clarissa Explains It All

Chapter 30: Clarissa Explains It All

In Dorm 28...

"So girls". Isabella said to all of her fellow Fireside girls. "We've got a big day ahead of us in a few days".

"And what exactly is that?". Ginger asked.

"You'll see".

The other 6 girls seemed satisfied with what she was keeping from them. Meanwhile, Ryan, Clarissa and Sam were sat across the dorm, talking about The Fireside Girls's establishment.

"Those girls have something about them". Clarissa said.

"I know right". Sam replied. "They have really quite the taste in their group".

"Isabella is keeping something from them. I wonder what it is". Ryan said.

"I think I know". Clarissa replied, knowing the answer.

"What is it then?".

"Maybe because Christmas is such a turn around the corner from now, Isabella is secretly throwing an early party and maybe another one when December rolls around".

"Wow". Sam replied. "Maybe that's why".

"Maybe".

Just then, the loudspeaker came on.

"Will Ryan Shumber please report to Professor Grizwold's office please".

"Gotta go". Ryan said, walking towards the dorm door. "I volunteered to help Horatio out with his preparation for his lesson. He kinda needs me to grab the equipment he will need".

"Okey dokey". Sam replied. "See you".

And with that, Ryan left to go to Professor Grizwold's office to help out with his lesson. Clarissa and Sam, however satyed and continued talking to each other.

* * *

Ryan was in the academy, heading for Professor Grizwold's office. A sense of feeling was buzzing around his mind that he will have a turn-around from the whole school experience. On the way there, he bumped into Sunset Shimmer. She almost fell, but luckly, he grabbed her at the right time and stared into her eyes.

"Hello Sunset". He said, handsomely.

"H-hi". She giggled back.

They stared into each others eyes for another 5 seconds then let go of each other.

"I've volunteered to help Professor Grizwold set up for his next Science lesson. That's why I have been called up to his office".

"Oh". Sunset replied, her hands behind her back. "That's wonderful. I was just going to Dorm 49 to see my best friends".

"And who are your best friends?".

"I really should have introduced you to them. They seem really, really nice. They even helped me redeem myself when The Dazzlings were here".

"The Dazzlings?".

"Oh, right". Sunset replied. "You were here when that happened".

"Oh, ok". Ryan replied. "Look, I gotta go. See you around?".

"See you around".

And with that. Ryan headed for Professor Grizwold's office while Sunset Shimmer was heading to Dorm 49.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Ryan has been called up to Professor Grizwold's office to help set out the equipment for his next Science lesson. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	31. Introduction To Introduction

Chapter 31: Introduction To Introduction

Sunset Shimmer was heading over to Dorm 49 after she bumped into her crush. She emotionally thought about him on the way there while The Mane 10 were on their way to see Sunset to introduce themselves to Ryan. They walked out into the courtyard at the same time and supposedly spotted each other. Sunset waved to them and came running towards them.

"Hi girls". She said.

"Hey Sunset". Most of the girls replied.

"I have something to ask you".

"Really". Twilight replied. "Is it perhaps that we haven't met this Ryan Shumber yet?".

"Yeah, yeah". Sunset answered. "That was exactly the same thing I was going to ask you girls".

"But we can't do it yet, right?". Vanellope asked.

"Not yet". Sunset replied. "Maybe in a few minutes we can".

"Woohoo". Vanellope jumped in excitement.

"We just have to wait until he comes out of Professor Grizwold's office".

"How did you know?". Twilight asked.

"It was announced all over the academy. Plus, he bumped into me on the way there".

"That is so sweet Sun". Vanellope replied. "I'm so glad you're not the odd one out here".

Sunset smiled.

"Why don't you come in Dorm 49". Twilight suggested. "You haven't had a chance yet".

"Ok, but as soon as Ryan leaves Professor Grizwold's office, We'll be looking for him".

"Ok".

Sunset followed the girls into Dorm 49, where the brightly coloured accessories wowed her. They stayed in there for 5 minutes before Ryan left Professor Grizwold's office to go back to Dorm 28. Sunset spotted him on the lookout and told the girls that it was time. The 10 girls walked out of their dorm and into the courtyard, where to much to Ryan's dismay finds that he spotted Sunset walking towards him.

"Hi Sunset". He said.

"Hey Ryan". Sunset giggled.

"So, are these your friends? I forgot to tell you earlier".

Sunset glacned over he shoulder and winked at the girls. She then turned her head back to Ryan.

"Yes". She answered.

"Nice". Ryan replied.

"Ryan, this is Twilight Sparkle, Vexy, Pinkie Pie, Smurfette, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Lola Bunny, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity. Girls, This is Ryan Shumber, my crush".

"It's an honour to meet you Twilight". Ryan said, offering for a hand shake.

"It's an honour to meet you Ryan". Twilight replied.

"Tell me, when was your group formed?".

"2010". Twilight answered. "With Lola joining last year, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy joining this year".

"And what exactly did you do to get them here?".

"Well, Lola joined by defeating the Changelings, Vanellope joined by rescueing us from a volcano and Smurfette and Vexy joined due to Vanellope saving us again".

"Yep". Vanellope bragged. "I'm pretty heroic if you ask me".

"Yeah, I see". Ryan replied.

"And Sunset is a good friend to us beacuse of her assisting us in the musical showcase". Twilight continued.

"Yeah". Sunset replied. "Don't tell me about it".

"Hehe, yeah. So anyway, Nice knowing you Ryan".

"Yeah, nice knowing you too".

Ryan then walked towards the his dorm.

"I gotta catch you later, ok girls". He said.

The 11 girls nodded. Ryan then walked inside of his dorm building.

"That was some thing". Smurfette said.

"I know right". Sunset replied. "He has quite the reputation about him to why he's here".

"Yeah". Vexy replied.

"So is our boyfriends here too?". Twilight asked.

"Yeah". Sunset answered. "They're in Dorm 45, all 10 of your boyfriends".

The latter few screamed in excitement.

"C'mon, how about we grab some lunch". Sunset suggested.

"With pleasure". Twilight replied, heading towards the academy door.

The other girls followed Twilight and Sunset as they walked towards the cafeteria to get some lunch.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, The other boyfriends are in Dorm 45, Including Flash Sentry and Rancis Fluggerbutter. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	32. First Training

Chapter 32: First Training

The next day, The Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer were waiting outside of the academy entrance for their first training with the 5 soccer teams in Canterlot: Canterlot City Ladies, Canterlot United Ladies, Evergreen Ladies, Pesrill Ladies and Canonshape Ladies. Sunset, Fluttershy and Smurfette werre nervous to begin with, but the others comforted them into liking their new teammates.

"It's going to be ok girls". Twilight said. "This is all something very new to us. We have to keep this at bay".

"But Twilight". Sunset replied, nervously. "I have never been to any place else in Canterlot, beside the high school, of course".

"Well, now you will".

"And this isn't any old soccer team, this is a soccer team in the Major Soccer League". Rainbow said.

"Don't you mean, all 5 soccer teams". Vanellope corrected.

"Oh. right. That".

"I think one of the coaches are here now". Lola said, pointing to the Pesrill Ladies coach.

"That's ours Smurfette". Twilight replied. "Are you ready?".

Smurfette nodded in response. The coach pulled up and the two girls got on. They waved to the girls before finding a seat. The girls conitued to wave until the coach had gone.

"I wonder how they will get on". Sunset said.

"Yeah". Lola replied. "I wonder how Applejack and I will get along with our Canterlot United teammates".

"Yeah".

Just then, another coach pulled up, this time for Rarity and Pinkie.

"See you later, besties". Pinkie waved.

"See you later". Rainbow replied.

Rarity and Pinkie were still waving when they had found their seats. The girls did the same. The coach then reared off down the road and that only left the 7 girls.

"Gee, I wonder if Twi and Smurfette are there now". Vexy said.

* * *

Twilight and Smurfette were on their coach heading for the Pesrill Ladies training ground: Mare Road. When they got there, They were greeted by a lady with blonde hair, a white top, demin pants and black shoes.

"Hello". She said.

"Hi". Both girls replied.

"So your two are our newest arrivals?".

"Yep".

"Take a seat".

Both girls took their seats. Something told them that they weren't going to take this lady too seriously. She got out the paperwork and handed them to Twilight and Smurfette.

"Just sign this paperwork and we'll be all set".

Both girls grabbed a pen and started. Once they were done, they both handed the paperwork to the lady.

"Welcome to Pesrill Ladies. I'm very pleased to have you two along with us to help build up to being the best soccer team around. My name is Caroline Berry and I'm the manager of the team".

"It's an honour to meet you". Twilight replied. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is Smurfette".

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you here Twilight".

"I think I will".

"C'mon, I'll show you were the training ground is".

The two girls followed Caroline to the training ground. a few other players were there already with the coach.

"I advise you to get your soccer boots on girls". Caroline said. "The changing room is in the building".

The girls grabbed the soccer boots and headed for the changing rooms. Once they were done, they joined the players and the coach on the pitch.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if I hadn't gave enough on this chapter. The reason being that I was struggling to think of ways of entertaining you readers. I'll promise the next chapter will be perfect. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	33. Three's A Crowd

Chapter 33: Three's A Crowd

Rainbow Dash, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Sunset Shimmer were on the coach heading to the Canterlot City Ladies training ground: Bangarang Training Ground. They recently had snacks to share for the duration of the journey. Sunset had immediatly felt the deflation after 5 minutes of sitting in the coach. The other two tried to comfort her with every detail possible that came up in their minds. She soon felt comforted after that. That was when the coach pulled up at Bangarang Training Ground. The three of them got off and waved to the driver. They soon found themselves in front of Canterlot City's largest training ground and stepped inside. The pressure was intese around the girls as they found their way around really quickly. Soon, they met sommeone coming towards them. It was an orange coated lady. She had black hair, a blue jacket, a white shirt, black pants and brightly- coloured shoes on.

"Hello". She said.

"Uh, hey". Rainbow replied.

"I suppose you three are the new arrivals, Correct?".

"Yep". Vanellope answered.

"Pleased to meet you girls. My name is Edwina Murray and I'm the manager here". Edwina said, offering for a hand shake.

"Pleased to meet you Edwina". Rainbow replied, shaking her hand.

"Likewise". She replied. "Now, if you kindly follow me and sort out the little bit of paperwork you girls need to file out".

"It would be a pleasure". Sunset replied.

The girls followed Edwina to her office, where three pieces of paperwork were on her desk. She sat down in her chair and the girls sat down eswell.

"So, please tell me your names". Edwina said, kindly.

Rainbow was the first to speak up again.

"I'm Rainbow Dash". She replied.

"I'm Vanellope, Vanellope Von Schweetz".

"And I'm Sunset Shimmer".

"Hmmm". Edwina replied. "Those are quite the nice names you've got there".

"Thanks". All three girls replied.

"The only thing that you have to do before you join your fellow teammates is just sign your names on this paperwork".

She then handed all three girls a pen each. They soon signed their names and handed the paperwork over to her.

"Thank you, Welcome to the team". Edwina said.

"Yesss". Vanellope replied.

"Awesome". Rainbow replied.

"I don't know about this". Sunset replied.

"C'mon Sunset, It'll be fun. Plus, It would be a great way to meet new people". Rainbow replied.

"Yes". Edwina replied. "She's right in what she says Sunset. It's a great way to socialize with others that you don't know, yet".

Sunset soon sighed.

"Fine". She concluded.

The other two smiled, followed by Edwina.

"C'mon". Edwina said, getting out of her seat. "I'll show you where we train".

The 3 of them soon got out of their seats and followed Edwina to the training ground. A few other people greeted the three girls as they walked past. Once they got there, they were greeted by the other players and the coach.

"Girls". Edwina said. "We have three new arrivals here. This is Rainbow Dash, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Sunset Shimmer".

A few players came over to them for a hand shake.

"Greetings girls". One player said. "My name is Naomi Herzegovina. My nationallity is Japan. What's yours".

All three of them responded.

"American". They answered.

"Good, good. A few more American soccer players should do the team good".

"Nothing's more crazier than having a hat-trick of american soccer players more than that blast coming from The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue a year ago". Edwina replied.

Sunset immediatly felt guilty after she said that. Rainbow and Vanellope came to the rescue.

"That blast was coming from us". Rainbow replied.

"Was it?".

"Yeah, You might not have noticed this Vanellope, but I was there".

"And I was there too". Sunset added.

"Wha...". Vanellope replied.

"Yeah, I was there when I didn't get what I wanted". Sunset added. "That comes off nearly when I had changed completely".

"Well". Edwina replied. "I'm glad that you have changed Sunset, or we could have had a crazy lunatic running around the training ground".

Rainbow noticed Sunset lowing her head down in hurt and guilt. She put one hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Sunset". She said. "That was then, this is now".

She soon sighed and crushed the thought inside of her. She looked back at the players.

"May I ask you three to find yourselves a spare kit and change in the changing rooms please?". Edwina asked.

"It will be a pleasure". Vanellope answered.

The three of them found their kit and headed for the changing room to get changed. Once they were done, they ran out and joined their fellow players and the coach on the training pitch while Edwina watched the whole thing unfold.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Edwina Murray and Naomi Herzegovina has been introduced, as well as Caroline Berry: The manager of Pesrill Ladies. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	34. Sunrise Shimmer

Chapter 34: Sunrise Shimmer

A few hours later, The Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer were back at the academy entrance, talking to each other about their training with their teammates. Some of them had a blast while the latter were saying it was 'Ok'. They did this whle walking back into the academy and finding groups of friends in the main foyer, talking to each other. The 11 girls didn't mind them and walked past them. Just then, the loudspeaker came on. Principal Celestia seemed to be on the other end.

"Will Sunset Shimmer please report to Principal Celestia's office".

A few girls, including Lola knew what was coming.

"Don't go Sunset". Lola replied, grabbing her arm. "It's the Jenny incident coming back to haunt us".

"I doubt it". Sunset replied. "She hasn't been hassling me for like, 3 days now".

She began walking to her office.

"Besides". She added. "I don't think We'll get in trouble with Trunchbull again".

"Probably not". Lola replied, sarcastically.

Applejack nudged her.

"Don't be so negative Lola, We've just come back from a good training session and this is how you feel afterwards". She said.

"It's not that, It's just that I feel worried for her, You know what I mean".

"This ain't the time to be prancing about". Applejack added.

"Oh". Fluttershy replied. "I hope she doesn't get into trouble like last time".

"It's going to be alright Flutters". Rainbow replied. "Something probably caught Celestia's mind and she wants to speak to Sunset about it, Itll be fine".

"I don't know, I feel awfully worried sick about her".

"Don't be so naive". Rainbow added. "Just play cool and go along with it".

* * *

Sunset was still walking to Principal Celestia's office. She didn't know what they were about to do to her next. She stood outside her down and took a deap breathe beofre walking in. She knocked on the door.

"Come in". Principal Celestia replied.

Sunset opened the door and walking in. She took her seat and waited for her to start.

"Sunset Shimmer, Vice-Principal Luna and I have agreed that a certain someone wants to visit the academy to see you".

"Who is it?". She asked.

"A certain girl who goes by the name of Sunrise Shimmer".

"My sister!". Sunset replied, excited.

"Yes, your 'Twin' sister".

Sunset couldn't hold the excitement in much longer as she wanted to see her so badly.

"She is coming at approximatly 5 minutes, so you better get ready".

"Will do".

She got up and ran out of the door, leaving Principal Celestia smiling at her for delivering the news to her.

* * *

In Dorm 49, the Mane 10 were sitting on their beds, still talking to each other about their training sessions with the soccer teams.

"So who was the manager of Canterlot City Ladies?". Twilight asked.

"Edwina Murray, and yours?". Rainbow answered.

"Caroline Berry".

"Ours was Brittany Piers". Vexy replied.

"Uh, huh. Our manager was Helenia Bowton". Applejack replied.

"And our manager, I do believe is called Mary Harrison". Rarity replied.

"Uh, huh. Yeah". Rainbow replied. And the Canterlot City team also heard that blast coming from The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue and I explained that it was us that did it and Sunset also told them that she was there with us".

"Oh, right". Twilight replied. "But she's changed now, so we can forget about it now".

"Yeah".

Just then, There was a knock on the door. Twilight opened it and Sunset walked in, with an excited expression on her face.

"Hey Sunset". Rainbow said. "What's with the smile?".

"My twin sister is coming to visit me. Her name is Sunrise Shimmer and I was recently told that I had to prepare for her visit, so I got to Dorm 37 quickly and got ready, then I went to see you girls".

"Awesome, so when is she coming?". Vanellope asked.

"2 minutes".

Most of the girls responded with a cheer.

"Yay". Fluttershy replied.

"This has got to be, by far the most exciting thing that has happened to me at this academy so far".

"Don't I know it". Lola replied.

"Can you honestly wait for the 2 minutes to roll around first". Rarity asked.

"No". Sunset answered. "I honestly can't wait for her visit".

"I guess you're not the only one with a sister". Lola said, putting her arm around Sunset. "My sister, Berri is next door to us. I can introduce her to you if you want".

"Not right now". She replied before there was another knock on the door. "I think she's here now".

She walked towards the door and opened it. There stood a girl with red and yellow hair, wearing a black jacket with an orange top, a purple skirt and black boots. She was Sunrise Shimmer.

"Hey Sis!". Sunrise said as she ran to her for a hug.

"Sunrise!". Sunset replied as she did the same.

The girls felt happy inside that their good friend got to see her twin sister. The two of them let go a moment later.

"So, how are you doing?" Sunrise asked.

"I'm doing great". Sunset answered. "Oh, have you met my best friends yet?".

"Nope, Introduce me to them then".

"Ok. Sunrise, this is Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Smurfette, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Vexy, Lola Bunny, Rarity and Applejack".

"Nice to meet you girls".

"It's an honour". Twilight replied.

"So has anything interesting recently happened?". Sunrise asked.

"All 11 of us have been to our training sessions".

"What kind of training sessions?".

"You know the 5 soccer teams in Canterlot,. Well, We've got unexpectedly scouted for them while playing a game of soccer to erase us from the disciplinary that the staff here and giving us and we've just come back from our training sessions". Sunset explained.

"That's wonderful". Sunrise replied. "I've just got back from watching Canterlot City take on Birmingham City in Bangarang Stadium. It ended 3-0, with Enderson scoring a brace while Soarin finished them off".

"Soarin?". Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, Soarin".

"My boyfriend?".

"Yeah".

"Awesome". Rainbow replied in excitement.

"Oh, and I also know Ryan Shumber and Rancis Fluggerbutter because they play for Canterlot City too".

"Nice, How did you know?". Sunset asked.

"I recently had them to sign my autographs and they told me about you girls joining the womens team".

"Nice, so is any of our other boyfriends in the other teams?". Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I think so". Sunrise answered.

"Nice".

"Look Sunset, I'm going to have to go soon. My family needs me, again". Sunrise said.

"Your family?".

"Yeah, you know, my family. The one close in touch with yours".

"Ok".

"Your family always used to scold you,didn't they?".

Sunset nodded.

"They don't anymore now that you've changed".

"Yep".

"So I'll see yousoon, ok Sunset?". Sunrise asked as she walked towards the dorm door.

"Yeah". Sunset answered as she joined her.

They gave each other one more hug before letting go and Sunrise headed for the academy entrance. Sunset waved in the process as the girls pulled her into a group hug. They soon let go of each other after that.

"Wow Sunset, That is some sister you've got there". Lola said.

"Yeah, I know". Sunset replied.

"Me and Berri had something to talk about to each other, but that is just...wow".

"I know right".

"Sunrise seems really nice". Twilight said. "I can't wait to see her again".

"Me neither". Vanellope replied.

"C'mon girls, it's getting late". Twilight said. "Sunset, you alright going back to your dorm in the dark?".

"Yeah". Sunset answered.

"Ok".

Sunset walked out of Dorm 49 and headed for her dorm. The girls, however stayed and got changed to go to bed.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Sunrise Shimmer has been introduced. Oh, and don't worry, the Birmingham City that I was talking about is in Alabama, not UK. Anyways, What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	35. The Sunset Always Shines At CA

Chapter 35: The Sunset Always Shines At CA

A few days later, in Dorm 37...

"I'd wish she would come back to visit me again". Sunset Shimmer sighed as she layed on her bed, referring to her twin sister, Sunrise Shimmer

"I know right". T.J replied, sitting on his bed. "You and Sunrise would be perfect dormmates, but suprise, she ain't signed up to be in this academy".

"I know. It just feels completely stupid that she didn't sign up in time as I did".

"Hey! Look on the bright side". Mikey replied. "You have us to talk to".

"And the Mane 10". Vince added.

"Yeah". Sunset replied, sitting upright. "It would totally seem pretty ironic that I could have had more enemies than friends, at least, that's what happened before".

"Well look on the bright side Sun". Spinelli replied. "At least those three smegheads aren't here right now because they have gone to see their friends".

"Yeah". Sunset smirked. "Sally and Doowee, I pressure".

The latter few were shrugging their shoulders while T.J, Mikey and Gus continued talking to Sunset.

"I heard that racket going on near Sally's dorm". T.J said, breaking the silence that overcame in the dorm.

"Let me guess". Sunset bellowed. "Doowee's arguements again?".

"Nope".

"Then who was it?".

"Someone had a heated convesation with another person".

"Oh yeah, Who?".

"I don't know. But the members of Dorm 4 were really annoyed and stopped the arguement".

"Dorm 4?". Sunset asked.

"Yeah, they talked them into leaving their dorm building and one of them having to go to the cafeteria".

"Who's in that dorm then?".

"Well...". T.J continued. "I don't really know what their surnames are, but their names went something along the lines of Jamie, Jamie, Sam, Sam, Alex, Alex, Ashley, Ashley, Sasha and Sasha".

"What?".

"I know right. Half of them are boys and the other half are girls".

"Oh, right". Sunset replied. "That makes much more sense now".

Just then, There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it". Vince said, getting up to open the dorm door.

He opened the door. Rainbow Dash seemed to be standing there.

"Hey guys". She said, stepping in before noticing the decoration of the dorm. "Awesome what you've done with the place T.J".

"It was nothing". T.J replied. "We'd let Vice-Principal Shining Armor help us decorate the place".

"Nice". Rainbow replied. "I just came in here to see if Sunset was alright"

"She is". T.J replied. "We've just spoke about the various content that has happened in the academy so far and recently, so care to stick around if you will?".

"Nah, I've got business to take care off".

"And what is that?".

"An awesome one on one soccer game between Twilight and I".

"Again?". Sunset asked.

"Well, yeah. It's for her practise anyway, but I usally snatch the title of hers every time. It's just how awesome I am".

She began walking towards the dorm door.

"I'll see you guys later, ok?". Rainbow asked.

"Ok". T.J answered.

And with that, she ran into the academy courtyard while Sunset, T.J and his gang stayed in their dorm.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, The members of Dorm 4 have been introduced and to say some might get confused with which member they're referring to, and a shout-out as this day is the 1st anniversary of my time here on the site and this is also the 1st anniversary of my first ever fanfic '**The Seven Elements Of Harmony**'. So, anyway, What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	36. Brandy Snaps

Chapter 36: Brandy Snaps

A few more days later, in Dorm 50...

"I do hope my friends are ok back in Bricksburg". Uni-Kitty said as she brushed her hair,looking at the mirror.

"Yeah". Brandy replied. "I feel the same way about my Amazon friends, I do miss them".

"And my friends back in Sugar Rush, Excluding Vanellope and Leigh Lemondrop". Taffyta sighed.

"I just hope Crash is ok back in Wumpa Island". Coco replied.

"And my Conker". Berri added.

"To be honest". Jeanie replied. "We all feel the same way about how our friends are doing back in our worlds".

"Yeah". Haemi replied.

"Too right". Chaney replied.

"It's only a matter of time before the end of the academic year so we can go back to our people". Amy Rose replied. "My Sonic in particular.

"Yeah". Fidget replied.

"And it will be only a matter of time before Lola and I will compete face to face in some contest".

Brandy suddenly looked at Amy with confusion.

"Lola Boa and I". She added.

"My friend?". Brandy asked.

"Well...sorta".

"And when did this all go down?".

"About...before we've signed up, when you wasn't here".

"And she didn't tell me?".

"Sorta".

Brandy suddenly changed her approach from talkative to angry.

"I can't believe that she didn't tell me about that contest". She replied, whose temper is rising.

"I can't believe that you haven't told us yet". Fidget replied.

"I didn't". Brandy shouted. "I just foound out".

"Alright". Fidget replied, lowering her head down. "Don't know why I even asked".

"I'm totally going to get her once this academic year has finished".

"But you'll forget by then". Chaney replied.

"It doesn't matter if I forget or not Chaney. All that matters that I will totally see her and tell her why she didn't tell me before".

"Ok, ok". Chaney replied.

"Now, I'm going to forget what Amy said and just go along with this".

"You forgetting that occur is how you won't forget what your going to say to Lola Boa?". Jeanie asked.

"It doesn't matter". Brandy sighed. "Just, forget about it, for now".

"Ok".

The girls, Including Brandy continued doing what they were doing: Chilling in their dorm.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the conest between Amy Rose and Lola Boa has officially been announced after the end of the academic year. What will happen then. Read on to find out. In the meantime, What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	37. Professor Grizwold And TheMagicOfScience

Chapter 37: Professor Grizwold And The Magic Of Science

In the Science auditorium...

"Good evening everyone". Professor Grizwold spoke to his class. "Today will only be me teaching you. The reason why because Professor Discord has gone off to do some paperwork and both Professor McGonagall and Professor Einstein is busy teaching another class".

Most of the students groaned as they preferred one of the other professors than him.

"Now, onto page 6 of section 2. We will be continuing learning about how to use CSI cover-ups".

Everybody, Including the Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer did exactly what Professor Grizwold told them to do.

"Now, I understand most of you students in here will have experienced CSI and Scientific facts relating to the subjexts will already know this b now". Professor Grizwold added. "And no one is more smarter at Science than Twilight Sparkle is. Twilight, could you show the class what you have learnt?".

Twilight grabbed her book and got out of her seat. She only had to take a few steps down and little to no steps up to reach Professor Grizwold and his podium. She did so eventually.

"As I, being a great mastermind at Science myself back in Minecraftia shall demonstrate CSI to you. Twilight, would you mind being the eye witness?".

"With pleasure". Twilight answered.

"Imagine there was a demon right in this very auditorium and I wanted to get it away, but it left some traces behind to show who it has murdered".

Sunset felt the comment hard and started looking around to see if anyone had noticed her guilt. Unluckly, half of the students looked at her, angrily. Twilight noticed what Professor Grizwold had said and quickly whispered something in his ear.

"Uh, Horatio, You might want to change your words a teeny tiny bit. Those words seemed to be upsetting Sunset Shimmer and I and the girls feel very unhappy when she is".

"Oh, sorry about that".

"At least you meant it, it's fine".

The half that were teasing Sunset stopped and got on with their work.

"Imagine there was a mad man at the academy and murdered some people. Twilight saw this as an eye witness and I was the detective".

"Great, another detective". Doowee bellowed.

Sally looked at him with guilt and he soon forgot about what he had said.

"Now Twilight". Professor Grizwold "What would you say if you had seen something like my example?".

"I would ask the detective and find all of the clues before unmasking the real identity". Twilight answered.

"Excellent, and what would Sherlock Homles and his trusty assistant say about that?".

"Nothing clears up a case so much as stating it to another person". Twilight answered.

"Excellent job Twilight". Professor Grizwold replied. "You may take your seat now".

She took her seat soon after that. Professor Grizwold then continued.

"Well, nothing is more excellent than reading a couple of Sherlock Holmes books to keep yourself going".

Twilight smiled. She knew she got that from one of the books.

"Anyway, in your books is a worksheet to complete". Professor Grizwold added. "It is about the CSI stuff you did before and trust me on this one, it is an excellent piece of Science work if you ask me".

After he said what he needed to say, his Science class got to work on their worksheets.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, CSI has been introduced. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	38. Turkey Sandwich

Chapter 38: Turkey Sandwich

The sun rose upon Canterlot Academy the next day, birds were chirping, the roads were busy and the members of Dorm 49, The Mane 10 were waking up to another bright, sunny day in the academy. A warm sense of feeling desterned them that today was going to be a good day, well, for most of them. Vanellope, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Smurfette were busy talking to each other on their beds about their boyfriends while the others took it in turns to straighten their long hair. The 4 of them eventually got out and straightened theirs too. Once the 10 of them were done, they got dressed, one by one and headed for the cafeteria. Some of the girls realized that today was Thanksgiving and they couldn't wait to taste the turkey. A few of them ran ahead and waited for the others. They could already smell the turkey and walked towards the hatch. Granny Smith was behind the counter, serving people turkey sandwichs for breakfast. The girls got theirs before there was none left and sat on the corner table.

"Twilight". Fluttershy said.

"Yes Flutters".

"So has Flash ever showed you inside his dorm?".

"I don't think he has". Twilight answered. "I'm gonna do it later".

"Ok".

While the girls were eating their Thanksgiving breakfast, Sunset Shimmer came across to them.

"Hi girls". She said.

"Hey Sunset". Vanellope replied.

"So what's new here?".

"Uh". Rainbow answered. "The fact that today is a bright and sunny day with no mishalves around us".

"Yes, I know that".

"So what's going down in your dorm Sun?". Lola asked.

"Not good". She answered. "Jenny just gave Gretchen a turkey sandwich even though she doesn't even like turkey".

"Uh, huh. Yeah". Vexy replied.

"And the rest are dealing with the 3 of them. I'd wish I'd help, but I don't want to get into trouble on Thankgiving day".

"Yeah, I see". Rarity replied. "Thanksgiving is such a greatful annual event, right?".

A few grls nodded to Rarity's comment.

"I'm just so glad that they haven't interacted with me for the past...5 days now".

"You and me both sister". Vanellope replied.

"And I'm so glad that Trunchbull hasn't even...". Lola replied.

"Yes, I see why. Christmas is such a turn around the corner from us now and Trunchbull has been acting out Ebenezer Scrouge lines again". Sunset replied.

"For the past...".

"5 years now?".

"Probably".

"Wow". Pinkie replied.

A few girls, Including Lola raised an eyebrow at Pinkie.

"What?". She asked.

"Do you mind. We're dealing with a situation here". Lola said.

"Oh, sorry". Pinkie replied.

"Ugh!". Sunset groaned. "They just never learn".

"I know". Rarity replied. "Those smegheads don't even know how to behave".

"And Sally and Doowee?".

"When I say smegheads darling, I mean all of them".

"Oh, ok".

"I'm going to get some more turkey sandwichs". Twilight said, getting out of her seat.

"Oki doki loki". Pinkie replied. "Have fun and good luck".

Twilight walked towards the hatch while the others, Including Pinkie were talking to each other.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Thanksgiving starts with turkey sandwichs. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	39. Home Away From Home

Chapter 39: Home Away From Home

In Dorm 49, The Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer were chilling out and sitting on a few of theirs beds in the process. They were getting prepared for their first lesson while simultaneously thinking about their family members at the same time.

"I do wish my family were ok". Fluttershy said, who was sitting on her bed.

"Yeah. I feel the same way". Rainbow replied.

"I do feel the same way that you girls are feeling about them right now". Sunset replied. "And I do feel the same way about how my family members are doing too".

"I'd wish that we would just see them again". Smurfette replied.

"Yeah, I mean, Our home is where our hearts are". Vexy replied.

"And this very academy feels like our home, even though we've been here for 2 months now". Vanellope replied.

"I just wish we had more family members". Fluttershy replied.

"To be honest". Applejack replied. "I think we've gained a lot of family members over the past few years and stuff like that".

"And what do you mean by that?". Lola asked.

"That all of us 11 girls feel like an all-female family with all of us hanging around with each other".

"Woooo!". Vanellope replied in excitement. "Come here Aj".

She jumped towards Aj, totally embracing her in what she said.

"Uh, thanks Vanellope". She responded.

She put one arm around her in the process.

"Come on Vanellope". Pinkie said, embracing the two of them. "Why leave me out of a group hug?".

"Come on girls". Vanellope said. "Are you in or not?".

Twilight, Sunset, Lola and Fluttershy joined in, just leaving Rarity, Smurfette, Vexy and Rainbow in the other side of the dorm.

"Come on girls". Vanellope said. "This is a perfect opportunity for a family group hug".

The 4 of them soon followed. The 11 of them relished the moment with an all-out all-female family group hug in honour of them becoming the best of friends, well, Sunset recently. Soon, the 11 girls let go of each other and some of them walked towards the dorm door for their first lesson.

"C'mon". Rainbow said. "Leigh Lemondrop is suppose to be covering sport so it will be a good opportunity to impress your former teacher Vanellope".

"I'm on it". She replied, walking out of the dorm.

"And I'm out, peace". Rainbow concluded.

Rainbow, Vanellope, Applejack and Lola left for sport while the other 7 needed to get to their lesson.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, The girls feeling like this is their home, even though they've been there for 2 months now. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	40. The Start To December

NOTE: For the next 11 chapters will be the 11 Christmas chapters. How can I not forget to put them in. Anyways, enjoy guys.

Chapter 40: The Start To December

[Canterlot Academy, 1st December 2014, 10:00]

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_ With the kids jingle belling_

_ And everyone telling you_

_ Be of good cheer_

_ It's the most wonderful time of the year _

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

_ With those holiday greeting and gay happy meetings_

_ When friends come to call_

_ It's the hap-happiest season of all_

It was the start of December at Canterlot Academy. Snow was laying on the solid ground, the trees were leafless and almost everyone in Gym 2 were busy setting up the events of the holiday event. Decorations were panned across the gym, preparations had to be checked and the stage was set for the big Christmas event. The Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer were amongst those who were helping. All of them, excluding Vanellope and Vexy had an extra set of clothing to wear during the holiday season. Twilight had purple leggings on, Fluttershy had blue leggings on, Applejack had yellow leggings on, Rainbow and Pinkie had pink leggings on, Lola had red leggings on, Smurfette had cream leggings on, Rarity had indigo leggings on and Sunset had purple-ish pink leggings on. They were currently setting up the stage for the event where, much to their dismay finds Vinyl Scratch practicing for her selection of songs for the dance. Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, Vice-Principal Cadence and Vice-Principal Shining Armor were checking to see if anything was according to plan. They planned the event to go simultaneously well in order to help them raise money for extra events. She checked up on everyone in the Gym at the time for another 5 minutes, then she spoke to the students.

"I am so very glad that everyone here and I'm sure us staff here are all very excited for Christmas, right?". She asked.

The students cheered as she finished her speech. Jenny, Martin and Timothy, who was in their at the time just stared at them.

"And I'm sure this is the most exciting event since the Battle of the Bands, right?" Principal Celestia added.

Again, the students were cheering, but even louder.

"This is most certainly a wonderful opportunity to show us staff here what skills you have got during the Christmas events we have selected here". Principal Cadence said.

"So keep preparing Gym 2 with all of those decorations everyone". Principal Celestia replied.

Principal Celestia and the 3 Vice-Principals left for their office.

"Everyone here seems to have completely forgotten the events that happened last year". Sunset said, starting a convesation.

"Believe me". Rarity confirmed. "Not everybody".

"But look on the bright side". Pinkie replied. "At least everyone is still not bellowing towards you with your she-demon form".

"Yeah". Sunset smirked. "Not everyone".

"At least this month has a lot to look forward to". Rainbow replied.

"Yep". Applejack replied. "Practically everything in this month is worth looking forward to".

"But I'm mostly loking forward to the chocolates". Vanellope replied.

"Chocolates are fine Van". Twilight replied. "It's just that when you have to many of them, It's starts to become a problem".

"And a situation worth dealing of". Lola smirked.

"Yeah". Vexy replied. "Even then, It doesn't start to get any worse than that".

"Yeah". Smurfette tagged along.

"I just hope everything goes according to plan". Fluttershy said.

"Believe me, It will". Twilight replied.

"And when it does". Vanellope replied. "We'll just be glad it did".

"Yeah". Lola replied.

"Can we just continue setting up the gym?". Rainbow asked.

"I think that will be a good choice Rainbow". Twilight answered.

The girls got some decorations out of the box and continued setting up the gym with various, colourful tinsel. Sunset looked in Jenny's direction and simply ignored her. Who knows what she might be up to in the Christmas holidays.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Christmas is here and a song at the beginning of the chapter to make sure of that. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	41. Wary Eye

Chapter 41: Wary Eye

The Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer were walking down one of the hallways at the academy, thinking that their Christmas is going to be good, according to plan. Sunset had recently told them that Timothy, Jenny and Martin haven't been annoying her for the past few days and she got used to the atmosphere inside Dorm 37. However, they weren't done with her yet, yet. They were still walking down the hallway when they spotted the three stooges walking into Principal Celestia's office.

"I'm sensing a bad vibe about them". Sunset realized.

"Oh, right". Vanellope replied. "I don't think it's you that they are talking about".

"Yeah, That is some comment".

"Hey, don't be like that Sun, It probably won't be you".

"But...".

"Relax". Vanellope replied. "Keep it together".

"Do you realize that Celestia ain't as snappy as Trunchbull, and Finster?". Vexy asked.

"No, but I do know that the grassers over there, or the 5 smegged up academy failures over there will spill the bad stuff about me to make me feel guilty, again". Sunset bellowed.

"Oh, right". Vanellope replied. "Well don't worry about them. They're idiots like Sally and Doowee".

"Yeah, and I'm sure those two will be out to ruin my first Christmas with you girls". Sunset responded.

"First Christmas?". Lola asked.

"Yeah". Sunset answered, starting to feel the guilty conscience flowing through her. "It's kind of a long story, I...".

"Wait a minute". Pinkie interuppted. "What do you mean 'It's kind of a long story'".

"Well, you see...the thing is...I never spent Christmas outside of the trenches, or trunches. This is my first Christmas with you girls".

"So what your saying is that you've never shared Christmas with your loved ones?". Applejack asked.

Sunset nodded.

"Yep". She answered.

"Oh my, that's terrible". Fluttershy replied.

"I know right. That's why I'm lowering my anger and frustration out on those smegheads over there and focusing more on enjoying this Christmas, you know what I mean".

"Well, the good thing is that you've got us". Applejack replied, putting one arm around her.

"Thanks Applejack". Sunset replied, letting go of her. "But I'm not sure everyone else at Canterlot Academy feels the same way".

Just then, the loudspeaker sounded. Principal Celestia was on the other end.

"Will Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle please report to Principal Celestia's office immediatly".

"Gotta run". Sunset replied, walking towards the door to her office.

"Me too". Twilight tagged along.

"Ok girls, we'll see you later then". Rainbow replied, walking towards Dorm 49 with the rest of the girls. Twilight let Sunset open the door and Principal Celestia was sitting at her desk, smiling.

"Come in". She said.

The two of them walked in and took their seats. A sense of feeling told the girls that their problems were already dealt with, for now.

"How are you two girls enjoying your start to the start of the Christmas period?". Principal Celestia asked.

"It's just going smoothly". Sunset replied.

"The way I want it to be". Twilight replied.

"And I'm sure that everybody else is feeling sentimental around this time of the year too".

Both girls nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are enjoying this wonderful and heart warming event that in so many ways, I can describe it as 'unanimously'".

"I'm so glad I am too. This is basically my first Christmas outside of the trunches". Sunset replied.

"The 'trunches'?". Principal Celestia asked.

"Yeah, since I cause all of that damage last year to the high school, I didn't have time to be able to enjoy Christmas than I used to during the last few years".

"Well, I'm glad that you've changed Sunset Shimmer".

Sunset smiled after that comment. She then continued.

"Well, I've never seen so much joy in all of my years teaching students. I'm glad that you have helped her change her ways".

"It wasn't me". Twilight replied. "She did it herself. She realized that she eventually looked back at all the hate she had been recieving due to her unstopable behaviour. She didn't want a repeat of that, so she completely got reformed and helped us win the Battle of the Bands as an eight part band".

"Eight part band?". Principal Celestia asked.

"A certain blue haired girl who goes by the name of Vinyl Scratch helped with the techno and stuff like that". Twilight corrected.

"Oh, ok". Principal Celestia replied. "I see where you are coming from now".

"And in honour of my courage in assisting to help defeat 'The Dazzlings', I become The Harmonizers newest member". Sunset replied.

"The Harmonizers?".

"It's our own little girl pop group established when Lola first joined the group". Twilight replied.

"Oh, ok".

"And I sure hope we can peform at this Christmas event. Wouldn't it be great?".

"Totally". Sunset answered.

"Well, I can see your having fun. You may leave and continue enjoying this festive period". Principal Celestia dismissed.

The two girls got out of thier seats and headed for the door. They walked out and headed towards Dorm 49.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. And if your curious, Dorm 49 and all of the other 49 dorms are covered in Christmas decorations too. So anyway, The problem is over, for now. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	42. Bah! Humbuck

Chapter 42: Bah! Humbuck

The Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer were in Dorm 49, talking about the Christmas events. They recently had the all-clear from their problems, for now and they are excited for the first event to roll around.

"Prepare yourselves girls". Vanellope said. "This next event is the icing on our cake for us".

"I know right". Sunset laughed. "This is totally the kind of thing that is exciting for us, annually".

"And it will go according to plan". Lola replied.

"Yeah". Smurfette tagged along. "It ain't a problem if there is no problem".

"And it ain't a needle in a haystack to find either". Applejack replied.

Most of the girls glared at Applejack to make her change the section of this convesation's ending.

"Ok, a Christmas haystack, but it ain't a problem".

"Well duh, It's no problemo if we're in it". Rainbow replied.

"And Those idiots". Sunset replied.

"That's what causes problems". Twilight replied. "The kind of stuff we don't get away with stuff because they are always tell-taileing on us".

"And I'm sure this time, they won't cause a problem that is too potential and painful for us, or for the other academy members". Vexy replied.

"Yeah". Sunset smirked. "They problem teasing T.J and the gang this time around instead of me, they are probably having a break from me and coming back to haunt me later in the year".

"Uhhhh, possibly, but not confirmed". Twilight replied.

Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack got up and started walking towards the dorm door.

"We're suppose to be having another crack on rehearsals". Rainbow said.

"We cannot let the staff and the students down". Fluttershy replied.

"It's our one shot. We have to get this perfect". Applejack replied.

"Well if it means so much to us, then I'm helping". Twilight replied.

"Me too". Smurfette replied.

"Me three". Vanellope replied.

"Me fourth". Pinkie replied.

This time, most of the girls glared at Pinkie. She quickly bounced back into conversation.

"What, It's what I do". She defended.

"I understand". Twilight replied. "C'mon girls, let's go rehears".

Most of the girls shouted "Alright" to the comment and left the dorm. Sunset, however wanted to talk to Lola before they went.

"Lola?". Sunset asked.

"Yeah". She answered.

"I just don't want to suffer any more, stuttals and stuff during the festive period, you know what I mean".

"Oh, right. I just don't want the same to happen to me".

"I just hope everybody will recognize me for who I truly am and not glaring at me in anger and frustration".

"They will, you just have to run with the wind, taste the fresh air, feel the warmth and the love inside of you".

"But that's just it, a simple change can mean alot to other people, even a change of personality".

"Oh". Lola replied, arms simultaneously folded. "Yeah, personality change, I know how you and I feel about that".

"At least those guys out there are vigilant and vicarious". Sunset sighed. "Trust me Lola, you don't know how it feels about my life back at CHS".

"I understand". Lola replied. "It's just a matter of a comprehensive manner that will get all of us through this academic year in one piece".

"And myself with all of this positive energy". Sunset concluded.

"Yeah". Lola replied before noticing the time. "We better get going, the others are in Gym 2 by now".

The two of them left Dorm 49 and headed for Gym 2.

* * *

"Ok girls, take it from the top". Rainbow shouted as the girls were rehearsing for their Christmas peformance.

_Once upon a time _

_You came into my world and my the stars align _

_Now I can see the signs _

_You pick me up when I get down so I can shine_

_Shine like rainbows _

_Shine like rainbows _

_Shine like rainbows_

_ Shine like rainbows_

_Friends, you are in my life _

_And you can count on me to be there by your side_

_And when the music comes alive _

_You sing us songs to lift us up so we can shine_

_And the sound that we hear in our hearts _

_Make a crescendo _

_And the light that ignites in the dark _

_It makes us all glow_

_And shine like rainbows _

_We shine like rainbows _

_Shine like rainbows _

_We shine like rainbows_

_Together we stand _

_As the rain begins to fall_

_ And holdin' our heads up high_

_ As the sun shines through it all_

_And the sound that we hear in our hearts_

_ Makes a crescendo_

_ And the light that ignites in the dark _

_It makes us all glow_

_And shine like rainbows_

_ We shine like rainbows_

_ Shine like rainbows_

_ We shine like rainbows_

_We shine like rainbows_

The song ended with trustworthy applause from the girls itself on their performance.

"This is, without any doubt our best Christmas performance yet, besides the whole Webster Hall performance last year". Rainbow replied.

"Webster Hall?". Vanellope asked.

"Oh, right, you weren't there at the time".

"Oh, right".

"And to think it will all go wrong". Lola bellowed.

"It won't". Twilight replied. "And we will make sure of that".

"We can just make it sound good so us girls will have one song in the Christmas album the academy staff are making". Rainbow replied.

"And I hope the front and back covers will look good too". Rarity responded, lacking tha vaguely.

"Yeah". Sunset replied. "Well, we've still got a few days until the first event. We might as well just practise some more".

"Sunset's right y'all". Applejack replied. "If we keep practising, we can erase the mistakes and put in the new, working stuff".

"You know what they say girls, practise makes perfect". Rarity replied.

"Yeah". Most of the girls responded.

"And erase us from these incidents involving Trunchbull and co.". Lola replied.

"Yeah". Sunset tagged along. "Trunchbull, Er, I mean, Ebenezer Scrooge would vaguely listening to this and say it's a load of garbage".

"Geez". Vexy smirked. "Look who has joined Gargamel's side in success".

"Yeah". Smurfette laughed.

"Well, we can forget about it, for now and keep practising. We've got big days ahead of us and big opportunities to impress the nation". Twilight replied.

"And the world?". Rainbow asked.

"And the world". Twilight answered.

"Alright".

"So let's keep practising". Twilight concluded.

Most of the girls cheered as they walked back onto the stage to rehears their performance a few more times before stepping off and going to Dorm 49.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Man, that was a long one. Well, I want it to not look rushed, as according to reviews about my past fanfics. I put time and effort into typing these up to entertain you readers. Anyways, What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	43. Mandatory Is Not Always Mandatory

Chapter 43: Mandatory Is Not Always Mandatory

In Gym 2, the students were busy continuing their Christmas decorations and preparations for the big Christmas event. There was a mix of happy and sad as well as worryness and tearfulness. The Mane 10 and Sunset Shimmer, however were used to this academy. They were making posters for the Christmas event, with Rarity doing the majority of the job.

"So what shall we finish this poster off with?". Rarity asked, stunned at the design.

"Something more 'Dazzling'". Vanellope answered.

"Dazzling?". Sunset asked.

"Oh, right. Those girls". Vexy answered.

"Those girls aren't here to snob all over our posters and what not. So I don't know what the fuss is about over some teenage girls whose pendants mean alot to them because they are so powerful and wicked that they will destruct and interupt the academy all together with their amazing magic...". Lola continued before getting interuppted.

"Ok, we get the picture Lola".. Applejack replied.

"Uh, huh". Sunset said. "And someone told Principal Celestia about the Christmas event. She said it was going to be 'Off The Wall' with this years selection".

"Someone?". Lola asked.

"Yeah. I don't know who it was. I don't know her name or anything".

"But if it is someone who's got a lot of courage and potential up her sleeve".

"Trixie?". Sunset asked. "She would have tricks up her sleeves anyway, and she doesn't even wear sleeves anyway".

"No. you don't get the point. It's a girl who has alot of courage and potential up her sleeve that she can tell the staff that they've really done it up this year".

"And it's our first year here". Smurfette tagged along.

"Yes, I know that. But we need to find out who that girl is, so we can gather this infomation about her, to her".

"Wow Lola, so mandatory". Rainbow replied, sarcastically.

"It's ain't that mandatory Rainbow. It's a surefire way of getting to know one another at this academy".

"So your point is...?". Rarity asked.

"The point is that we find this girl, and speak to her about where she is from and what not".

"I doubt that we'll be able to find her without forgetting what we are doing". Twilight replied.

"Forget?". Lola laughed. "We never forget, don't we girls?".

Most of the girls nodded their heads with satisfaction. Lola smiled and continued.

"But first, we need to finish this poster off. We're a tad little to no space away from completing the whole thing". Lola continued.

The girls, including Sunset continued putting the finishing touches on their Christmas poster as a teenage girl walked into Gym 2. She was a mix of brown and orange, a coated skin. Her attire was of hairbands on either side of her head, a necklace strung with various objects, a grey tube top, a metal spiral bracelet, a grey skirt with an auburn rope belt, tan shoes with grey, brown and black straps and a golden armband. She had blue eyes and she was very different from the rest of the academy students. Her survival skills were excellent and her likes and dislikes were different from the rest. She scanned Gym 2 for anybody to help lift her up to stardom, but she found no luck. She began walking towards the girls and offered them some help.

"Would you like any help?". The girl asked.

"Uhh, no thanks". Lola answered. "We're good".

Sunset quickly placed her hand on Lola's mouth.

"Would you mind. She's not one of those people not to trust". She scolded.

"I can't help it Sun. I just get random complaints and bully mail towards me, and you, of course".

"And me". Fluttershy tagged along.

"Well, yes". Lola replied.

"Don't be so foolish y'all". Applejack said. "She seems like a really nice girl".

"Indeed". The girl replied. "So are you almost done or have you just started?".

"We're almost done. We just got a few little to no tad few finishes on our creation and then we will be out of your way". Lola answered.

"Lola!". Pinkie shouted.

"What?".

"Do you mind, we're dealing with a situation here".

"But this is not a situation to worry about, and I'm usually the one who says that line to you, not you to me".

"Ugh, would you mind. Your starting to make us wish that us girls have found a much better place to do our poster". Rainbow replied.

"It's ok". The girl spoke. "I know how it feels to be bullied, and I have felt the initial bane of composure inside of your sorry hearts. No need to fret".

"Then we should totally meet up sometimes". Pinkie replied, running up to the girls and shaking her hand. "What is your name anyway?".

"I'm Sticks, Sticks The Badger, but you can call me Sticks if you want to".

"Nah, I just prefer calling you Boom-erang or Bangarang". Pinkie replied.

"Boom-erang?". Sticks asked before she noticined she was holding a boomerang. "Oh, right. This. I had it carrying around with me for an eternity".

"And you look good with those objects on your necklaces". Smurfette replied.

"Thanks. I had it brought to me as a Christmas present last year".

"So did you come in at the same time?". Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I did. I was an unamed character at the time, but eventually, everyone got to know me better and here I am, totally bully-free". Sticks explained.

"Good on ya' Sticks".

Sticks smiled at Applejacks comment.

"So we can make you feel welcome at this great academy". Sunset said.

"I'm already welcome, but I had some stuttals at the start".

"Well, you're not alone".

"I'm not?".

"You see, I was a fool back at CHS. I even turned into this she-demon. It was awful, you shouldn't have been there".

"Well it's a good job that I didn't or I would have been obliviated".

"And I had to look back at my recent mistakes that I had made and I'd wish I didn't make them again, so I completely changed right before the Battle of the Bands started and still, everyone there treated me like I was back to my old self, except the girls here and I helped win them the competition and earnt my spot in The Harmonizers". Sunset explained.

"The Harmonizers?". Sticks asked.

"It's our pop group established when Lola first joined the group".

"Oh, right. That makes much more sense now".

"So care to stick around if you will, no pun intended".

Sticks suddenly laughed at that joke.

"Oh girls, you crack me up". She replied.

"Uh, huh. Yeah". Lola muttered.

"Anyways, I would love to 'Stick' around here amongst my will".

"Then do so". Sunset replied before turning to the 10 girls. "See girls, It's no problem, we've got another candidate on our team. What could possibly go wrong".

Just then, Jenny, Timothy and Martin stomped in with two microphones. What came next wasn't what the 12 girls, nor the other students were expecting.

"Sunset Shimmer!". Jenny shouted.

Her actions generated mood swings around Gym 2. What could she want that involes her dormmate. They weren't sure yet.

"You, me, rap battle, NOW!". Jenny continued.

"Why me?". Sunset asked.

"Because Trunchbull and I made an agreement".

"Well Finster and the staff and me and the girls and all of the other students made an agreement not to go near you Jenny".

"It doesn't matter". Jenny replied before noticing Sticks. "Who is she?".

"Sticks". Sunset defended. "Why do you need to know?".

"Because I'm the supreme ruler of this academy and I will know everyone, whenever I want".

"But that doesn't explain...".

"Ugh!". Jenny facepalmed. "You really haven't got the corrisma, haven't you. It doesn't matter, we're rap battling, now!". Jenny said as she got up on the stage.

"Uh, what should I do girls?". Sunset asked.

"Fight for yourself". Twilight answered. "It's the only way you're getting out of this".

"Uh, ok". She replied.

She gulped as she took the strides to the stage, as she faced her arch enemy in an epic rap battle.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Sticks The Badger has been introduced and Jenny challenging Sunset to an epic rap battle. Gee, I wonder where this one is going to end out. What will happen in the rap battle. Read on to find out. Please review.


End file.
